A hero with no sight
by gothina234
Summary: Reid gets brutally attacked in his apartment while looking after Henry but manages to hide him. Hanging on for his life, the team must deal with the fact that he may never fully recover after the attack leaves him blind. Can they find the men who hurt Reid and bring them to stand trial for their crimes? Henry needs a superhero to keep him safe. Can Reid be that hero even blind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you are going to enjoy this fanfic. To my regular readers, I haven't forgotten about my Ghosts of the past fanfic and will be updating that tomorrow. Being a bad mood can affect my writing but I had a little writer's block over the last few days. It's gone now and I've started writing again. I have had this chapter saved since the weekend but didn't know whether to put it out. I didn't want to put something out till I felt my writing was better.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to hear what you think.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid held Henry in his arms as tightly as he could as the men shouting outside his door tried to get in. He had wedged a chair under the lock and another wedge under the small gap of the door but knew it wouldn't last long. He ran into his bedroom with his crying godson in his arms and quickly kneeled down next to the bed. He guided him under the bed and quickly gave him his teddy bear.

"U-Uncle Spencer, I'm scared," Henry cried gently as he hugged his teddy bear tightly.

"Henry, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to try get rid of the bad men but until I come and get you, you need to stay as quiet as a mouse. I want you to close your eyes and put your hands over your ears. No matter what you hear, you have to stay quiet. Don't move from under the bed till I come and get you. I love you, Henry."

Henry nodded with tears down his cheeks and closed his eyes. He placed his hands over his ears and began to cry harder. Quickly running from the bedroom, Reid closed the door and ran to the hidden safe in the living room to get his gun. He barely entered two digits into the keypad when his door broke down and hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Reid struggled against the men as they pinned him to the ground and cable tied his hands and legs together.

"Spencer Reid, just the man I'm looking for," a man said as he walked into the apartment. He came over to Reid and yanked him up by his hair causing Reid to grunt in pain. "You have something we want."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've never taken anything from you, I don't even know who you are!" Reid yelled at them. He knew he was on his own, his neighbour was away on vacation and JJ wasn't picking up Henry for at least another hour. Henry couldn't be found, he knew the men would hurt him and he would never let that happen.

"You got sent an email by your old college friend, Daniel Peters. We know you saw that email and we also know that wonderful little brain allows you to remember every single word of that big email. I'm in a dilemma, you see. I need to know whether you deciphered the email as there are some things in there that can't be known by pretty little FBI agents like yourself," the man sighed before gripping Reid's jaw roughly. "What do you know? Be honest or I'll beat you till you beg to die. He hid secrets in that email. Pray you don't know them."

"I barely use email. The only email I have is my work email at the BAU. I didn't see anything in there. I swear, I didn't. I don't know what Daniel got involved in but I swear, I'm not part of it. I don't know anything. It was just a normal email about what he had been up to since college."

The man looked into his eyes and let out a small sigh. "I believe you, Spencer Reid. Unfortunately, I can't have that pretty little brain of yours remembering that email. I've already taken it from your account but that brain of yours is a big pain in my ass. If you want to blame someone for what is about to happen, blame that bastard Daniel."

Reid couldn't respond as a black piece of cloth got tied into his mouth.

"Beat him to death. I want to send a message to the others about what happens when secrets get told," the man smirked. "Sorry, Spencer."

Reid felt panic take over him as the men all stood up and surrounded him. He grunted in pain as the men began to beat him. His head whipped to the side as the man kicked him in the face. All that ran through his mind was one thought.

'Please don't let them find Henry. Please let him be safe.'

**Thirty minutes later**

Henry shook as he stayed underneath the bed. He clutched his teddy bear tightly. He knew the bad men were gone, they had left a few minutes ago. He wanted his Uncle Spencer to come and get him. Uncle Spencer protected him and is a hero to him. Uncle Spencer is a superhero. He climbed out from under the bed. He knew he shouldn't. Uncle Spencer told him to stay there till he came but he got scared. He needed his Uncle Spencer to stop him feeling scared. He walked slowly to the bedroom door. He stepped on his tiptoes and had to stretch to reach the doorknob. He opened the door and stayed there for a moment to see if there were any bad monsters. He walked forward and around the table. He began to cry as he saw his Uncle on the floor with blood all over him. Henry had hurt his knee and it had bled but his mother has put a plaster over it and kissed it away. He knelt by his Uncle's side and saw lots of bruises, cuts and boo boos. He let go of his teddy and shook Spencer gently. He couldn't stop crying as he tried to wake his Uncle.

"Uncle Spencer, wake up," Henry said gently as he shook Spencer's shoulder. "The bad men are gone now. Please, wake up. I'm scared."

**Thirty minutes later**

JJ giggled as Garcia showed her the pictures of the night before. They had decided to go out for a girls night out. They had invited Alex but she had declined due to wanting to speak with her husband over Skype. They walked up the stairway of Spencer's apartment building only to slow down as they heard the quiet sound of Henry crying.

"Henry!" JJ called as she rushed up the stairs. She saw the apartment door broken and rushed in with Garcia at her side. She gasped as she saw Spencer on the floor, his face swollen horribly and his entire body littered with cuts. There was so much blood. She rushed forward and quickly brought a crying and upset Henry into her arms. Garcia rushed to Spencer's side and pressed her fingers against his neck, she also leaned down and listened to his breathing.

"JJ, he barely has a pulse and his breathing is weak and strained," Garcia cried gently as she took out her phone and dialled 911. JJ took Henry away from Spencer's beaten and bloody body and rushed him into Spencer's room. She sat him on the bed and checked him over for injuries. She felt a sense of relief wash over her as she found no injuries. Cradling her son's face, she wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

"Henry, what happened?"

"T-The bad men tried to come in but U-Uncle Spence stop them. He carry me in here and put me under the bed. T-Told me be like a mouse," Henry cried before puting his finger over his lips to show that Spencer had told him to keep silent. "Bad men left. I broke the rule. I went to see him. I'm scared and Uncle Spence not waking up."

Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and cried into her chest as she held him in her arms and comforted him.

"Shh...it's okay. Uncle Spencer will be fine. He is strong and he will get better. Shh..." JJ said as she tried to keep herself calm and comfort her son. Her best friend, the godfather to her son, was holding on for his life after hiding her son to protect him.

**Nine hours later**

JJ cradled her son against her as he fell asleep on her. The entire team had come to the hospital and they were all waiting for an answer on Spencer's condition. The last time she had seen Spencer, he'd been lifted into an ambulance, wires and bandages all over his body. The door opened and a tired looking doctor walked into the room. "Spencer Reid."

"Yes," Hotch said as he got to his feet. JJ remained seated as she wanted to keep Henry asleep after everything that had happened.

"Are you his medical contact?" the doctor asked before checking the chart. "Aaron Hotchner."

"I am," Hotch answered. "Is he okay?"

"Is he alive?" Morgan said from beside him.

"It's okay," Hotch said. "Everyone here is his family. Just tell us he is okay."

"Your friend got beaten severely, within an inch of his life I would say. He had internal bleeding that we have repaired. He has four broken ribs, one fractured rib, a broken wrist, a broken leg, a broken arm and some broken fingers. He has deep bruising over his body. He has a fractured cheekbone, a broken nose and damage to both of his eyes. I'll be honest with you. He is blind now. There is too much damage to his eyes. I'm so sorry. He is on a ventilator due to a collapsed lung and to allow him to breathe easier. He also has swelling to his brain due to multiple blows to the head, we have placed him in a medically induced coma to help his body recover. It will be a few weeks before we can bring him out of it safely. Spencer has been incredibly strong to survive what he has been through and he will have to be strong to get better. The people who did this to him wanted him dead. I'm surprised that he survived as long as he did after his attack without medical help.

"Oh god," Rossi breathed gently as he sat down in his chair. JJ felt tears run down her cheek as she heard Spencer's list of injuries. She clutched her son tighter and vowed to spend every day helping Spencer get better. He had kept her son safe at the cost of his sight.

"Wait, what do you mean about his sight?" Morgan said, anger in his voice at the men who had hurt his best friend.

"The people who did this to him punched him repeatedly in the face, we even found evidence that his face got stomped on. His eyes have received severe trauma. I'm very sorry. We did everything we could."

"No, there has to be something you can do!" Morgan argued back. "He can't lose his sight. He loves to read. He can read up to twenty thousand words a minute. Please, there must be something!"

The doctor stayed silent and shook his head. Morgan couldn't believe this had happened.

Reid loved to read and he would never be able to see anything ever again. Morgan vowed to catch the bastards who had hurt his friend and personally rip their eyes out.  
**  
Please review. All feedback appreciated and is always welcome as long as it's done respectfully.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am so happy about the response this fanfic has received. You are so wonderful! Thank you for reading and thank you so much for all the reviews. You are wonderful and brilliant! Please note that in this fanfic there is going to be no romance. Just family and my special brand of Reid whump. Oh and a sprinkle of my famous cliffhangers.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, you are amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

JJ walked slowly down the corridor with everyone from the team. Will had Henry and was still in the waiting room. They decided to keep Henry from Spencer until they saw the damage themselves. Hotch went into the room first and the rest of the team followed. JJ felt her heart ache as she saw Spencer in the hospital bed. His eyes covered with bandages and the rest of his face swollen and littered with bruises and cuts. There was a large split down his swollen lip and his nose was bandaged. His arm was in a bulky cast and his broken fingers strapped. His leg placed in a cast and in a traction splint to keep his broken leg in place. There were so many bruises on his body, he was barely recognisable. JJ placed her hand over her mouth and felt tears run down her cheeks as she leaned over Spencer. The soft noise of the ventilator filled the room, the tube down Spencer's throat making all of them struggle to keep tears from their eyes. Wires and tubes could be seen connected all over him. JJ leaned down and gently pressed her forehead to his forehead.

"Thank you for keeping Henry safe," she whispered gently. "We are going to get the men who did this to you. I'm sorry, Spence. I just want you to know that you will have all the support in the world when you wake up. Please, be okay."

JJ stepped away from Spencer and found herself immediately in Alex's arms. Alex had tears running down her cheeks but knew she had to comfort JJ. Morgan and Garcia stepped forward next. Garcia's mascara had run down her cheeks. Morgan brought her into his arms and felt her cry into his chest.

"He-He doesn't deserve this," Garcia cried gently. "He has done nothing but good. Why did they do this to him?"

"I don't know who did this or why but I swear we are going to catch them and make them pay. I don't care what it costs, they will suffer," Morgan said angrily. He looked down at his friend, a man he considered a little brother, and felt heart-broken at seeing him so horribly injured and beaten. He couldn't help but focus on the bandages around Reid's eyes. He knew that Reid wasn't going to take being blind easily, he knew he was going to struggle. Even though Reid could remember every single word of every book he had ever read, he would never be able to read another book again as quickly as he used to.

"We don't take another case till we find the people who did this," Hotch said as calmly as he could. His voice edged with anger at the men that had hurt the youngest member of his team. "I want them found. We need to get justice for Reid."

"I can't believe this has happened," Rossi said as he walked over to the bed and looked down at Reid. "We need to have someone stay with him ."

"I want to stay with him," JJ said immediately as she came out of Alex's arms. "Please, I don't want him to be alone and I won't be able to focus. I can't leave him alone. He hid Henry from danger and saved him. I don't want to think about how long Henry was there alone with Spencer in his condition."

"JJ, you can stay with him and the rest of us will go back to the BAU to find these bastards. I'll let the doctor know you are staying with him," Hotch said. "Just keep talking to him, JJ. Make sure he knows we are looking for the people who did this to him and that he will be okay."

"I will. Just catch them," JJ nodded before turning back to Spencer. "Don't go easy on them. Make them pay for what they did to him."

"Don't worry, JJ," Morgan said. "We will."

**Half an hour later**

JJ held Spencer's least injured hand gently, the hand she held only had two broken fingers on it. She stroked her thumb over his hand and struggled to stay calm as she continued to watch his chest rise in sync with the ventilator. A knock came at the door, she looked up to see Will poke his head in the room. JJ saw the colour drain from her husband's face as he looked at Spencer.

"Will, is everything okay?"

"Henry wants to see Spencer, he won't calm down until he sees him. I explained to him that Uncle Spencer has a lot of bruises and boo boos and that he has to sleep for a while to get better."

JJ looked at Reid for a moment before nodding. "Bring him in."

Will nodded before disappearing for a second. The door opened moments later and JJ watched as Will came into the room with an upset Henry in his arms, he was holding a small book in his hand. JJ immediately took Henry from Will and held him in her arms. She sat back down next to the hospital bed and watched as Henry looked to Spencer.

"Mommy, is he gonna be okay?" Henry sniffled. "When he wake up."

"Henry, Uncle Spencer needs to sleep for a time so he can get better. He is like sleeping beauty, he has to sleep so he can get rid of all his boo boos and cuts. He will wake up though. Henry, when he wakes up, he'll be unable to see you. He can't see pretty colours any more because the bad men hurt his eyes. We are going to need to be there for him. We will need to give him lots of hugs to make him feel better when he wakes up," JJ explained calmly to her son. Will looked at her and closed his eyes as he absorbed the information. Henry lifted the small story book in his hands and gave it to his mother.

"Mommy, can we tell Uncle Spence a story?" Henry asked. "Uncle Spence always reads a story when I'm sad."

JJ struggled to keep the tears that burned her eyes from falling. Henry snuggled against her chest as she opened the book. She closed her eyes and hated that Spencer wasn't going to be able to simply open a book and read it like he used to.

"Once upon a time..." JJ began to read.

**An hour later**

"Henry, it's time for us to go home. We will come and visit Uncle Spence tomorrow," Will said as he held his son's hand. "Mommy is going to stay and watch over him for us."

"Daddy lift," Henry said as he let go of his father's hand and ran to the edge of the bed. Will walked over to Henry and lifted him carefully on the bed, he carefully avoided the wires. Henry leaned forward and kissed Spencer's forehead. "Bye, Uncle Spence. Miss you. Momma will keep you safe."

Will picked his son up from the bed and carried him back to JJ. JJ kissed her son on the cheek.

"Be a good boy for your daddy. I'll see you soon. I'll keep Uncle Spence safe."

"Okay, mommy," Henry yawned. "Don't let the bad men back."

**Daniel Peters**

Daniel quickly began to pack away his clothes quickly. He had received word from an informant that Spencer had been found and brutally beaten. He cursed himself for not being more careful. He thought sending Spencer the email would buy him time. It would take the heat away from him and give them nothing to find. Spencer's attack meant that they knew it was him that had stolen the information. He had to run, he couldn't trust anyone. Not even his own unit.

Throwing a t-shirt into the bag, he stopped when he heard a rattle at his locked door. He whipped out the gun from his belt into his hand. He quickly zipped up the bag and put it over his shoulders. He quickly opened the window. His door smashed open. Daniel climbed out of the window and dropped on the fire escape.

"Find that bastard and kill him!" Angry voices screamed from the room above him.

"Shit," Daniel cursed.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I need to say that you are all wonderful readers and I am so lucky to have you all. I also wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in designing a book cover for this fanfic. I can draw but mainly flowers and buildings. I tried drawing a cover with Spencer having black glasses over his eyes and a walking stick in his hand. It didn't go well. I'm just throwing it out there if anyone interested.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are wonderful, brilliant and my muses. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia felt uncomfortable as she sifted through every small piece of information that had to do with Reid's life. She brought up the cameras from Reid's apartment complex and began to search through them. She froze as she watched a group of men walk into the building. She hit her fist against her chair angrily as she couldn't see their faces. They had their hoods up. One of them approached the camera and moments later, the screen went black. Garcia quickly saved the footage of them entering the building. A small beep next to her caught her attention. Turning her head, she felt confusion as she saw a computer warning coming from Reid's BAU email account. Quickly typing, she searched through the system and found that an email got deleted from the account. Using her greatest computer skills, she recovered the email and secured it to the system with an encryption. She brought the email up onto her screen and looked at it. She didn't know why the email had been taken or who had hacked into the system but she didn't like it. Her system was secure and she had taken precautions ever since Randall Garner. Whoever hacked into the BAU had skill.

She looked at the email and looked at the sender.

"Who the hell is Daniel Peters?"

**JJ**

JJ moaned gently as she awoke from her sleep. She had fallen asleep on the hospital bed with her hand in Spencer's hand. Spencer still looked the same. She had hoped that everything had just been a bad nightmare. Her hopes were shattered. Looking at the heart monitor, it was the only thing that told her he was still with them. He was breathing with help from a machine and she knew he wouldn't wake up till the doctor took him out of the medically induced coma. That wouldn't happen for a while. All she wanted was to talk to him and tell him that everything would be okay and to tell him how thankful she was for him keeping her son safe. The door opened causing her to jump slightly. Spencer's doctor came into the room and gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the doctor apologised. "I need to check on some of his injuries. You can leave for a little while if you want to get some coffee. It will be unpleasant when I check some of his injuries."

JJ shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I need to stay with him. I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"My name is Doctor Magnus," he smiled at her. He walked over to Spencer and checked all of his vitals before moving his hands to his face. "I need to check on his eyes. You may want to look away."

JJ didn't look away from Spencer as Doctor Magnus carefully removed the bandages. She couldn't help the small sob that came from her lips as she saw Spencer's eyes. They were swollen, black and blood began to leak from them as the bandages came off. Magnus placed the bloody bandages in a silver tray next to him and cursed. "Damn it."

"What?! What's wrong?" JJ asked urgently.

"I need to speak with his medical contact immediately," Dr Magnus said. "Where is he?"

"He is back at the BAU trying to catch the men that did this to Spencer," JJ answered. "Look, please. Just tell me, what is wrong?"

"I thought that with time, the swelling would go down but it hasn't. The swelling is worse than when he got brought in. The trauma is too severe for us to keep his eyes intact. We need to operate on his eyes to remove them. The damage is too severe for them to heal properly and by removing his eyes we stop the risk of a major infection. If he gets a major infection, his chances of survival will go down. I need to speak with Agent Hotchner."

"Please, there must be something you can do. You can't take out his eyes. I know he has lost his sight but you need to try to save his eyes," JJ pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this. The operation is necessary. We remove the eyeball, fat, muscle and other damaged areas of his eyes and we will place orbital implants in each eye to help the rest the remaining areas heal without causing around his eye to sink. After the eye sockets are completely healed we can give him a prosthesis eye in each. I'm sorry but we have to do this. I'm going to send some nurses in here to get him ready. I need to tell Agent Hotchner of what needs to get done," Dr Magnus explained before putting two temporary bandages over Spencer's eyes. He rushed out of the room leaving a shocked and upset JJ. A few seconds later two nurses came in and began prepare him.

A few minutes later, Dr Magnus rushed back into the room.

"I called Agent Hotchner and informed him. We have to take him to surgery now."

JJ rushed over to the bed and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Everything will be okay," JJ whispered. "I'm so sorry."

JJ stepped back and felt her heart-break as she watched Spencer get wheeled out of the room. She collapsed into the chair and cried into her hands.

**Hotch**

Hotch put his phone down on the table, he closed his eyes and knew he would need to tell the team the news about Reid. He lowered himself into his chair and clenched his fists. Reid had never hurt a soul, he had never caused any trouble and he cared for the team. Nothing was going to ever be the same for the young agent. Reid's life was the BAU and the team, his family. Hotch wanted the men that had almost murdered Reid to suffer, he wanted them to suffer the worst pain in the world but he knew he couldn't. They needed to get caught and put to trial for what they had done. He got up from his chair and walked back to the round table room to see Garcia showing the team a piece of paper.

"Do you have something?" Hotch asked as he walked over to the group.

"A possible lead," Alex answered.

"I went through Reid's life, every bill and every person to contact him. I searched his BAU email account to find that it'd been hacked into and an email deleted from it. I recovered the email and I've secured it to our system with an encryption. The email got sent to Reid by a Daniel Peters. I don't understand why someone would hack into our system for one email. Nothing else got touched, I checked," Garcia explained. "Whoever hacked us is a serious player in the digital world."

"We need to track down Daniel Peters and question him," Hotch ordered. "Garcia, can you try to find the hacker?"

"Give me a few hours, a lot of coffee and I'll find him."

"Any news on Reid?" Morgan asked.

"The hospital called me because they have rushed Reid into surgery," Hotch said.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"The trauma to his eyes is more severe when they thought. To avoid him getting any major infections and to give him the best chance at healing, they are performing a surgery to remove his eyes. The trauma is just too severe for them to heal on their own."

**Daniel Peters - Six hours later**

Daniel walked through the hallway of the hospital. He had already checked the area and was satisfied that he wasn't being followed. The guilt had weighed on him since he had heard of Spencer's attack. He stopped when he came to Spencer's room. He opened the door to see a young woman deep in sleep in a chair next to the bed. He looked to the bed and felt the guilt inside of him grow. Spencer was in the hospital, broken and beaten beyond belief and it was his fault. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his old friend. A friend he saw every few years since they had left college. Spencer was the only reason he had passed half his classes and he was the reason that Spencer had been able to walk around the college with being bullied too much. He grabbed Spencer's chart and looked it over. He closed his eyes as he saw his friends most recent surgery.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank you again for being such wonderful readers. I don't know what is going on with email updates but I hope you all can still enjoy the fanfic.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all. Thank you so much!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Forty minutes later**

Morgan walked up to Reid's hospital room, he struggled to open the door. He was trying to stay strong but deep down he just wanted to cry. He didn't care about looking weak. His best friend was lying in hospital, his life changed forever. Morgan took a deep breath and opened the hospital door. Walking in, he saw JJ asleep, her head on the bed with her hand holding Reid's hand. He walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and felt his eyes water as he looked down at Reid. Fresh bandages were over his eyes and it pained Morgan to know that under the bandages, there wasn't Reid's brown eyes. The same brown eyes that gave away his every hidden secret and the eyes that always told Morgan if something was wrong were gone. Morgan hated seeing the tube down Reid's throat, it reminded him how close his friend had come to dying.

"Reid, I'm so sorry this happened to you," he whispered, his voice tight and wobbling. "You'll not be alone through your recovery. Life isn't going to be easy for you and life different. I'm not going to let you go through it alone. I'm going to help take care of you when you wake up. I need to catch the bastards who did this to you. They won't get away with what they have done to you. They're gonna pay."

Morgan touched Reid's arm and noticed that he was cold. He went to grab a blanket from the bottom of the bed when he spotted a piece of paper tucked under Reid's hand. He carefully took the piece of paper out of from under Reid's injured hand and finished placing the blanket over him. Morgan opened the piece of paper and felt anger run through him. The note read :-

_'I'm so sorry, Spencer. I never meant for you to get hurt. Please forgive me. Daniel.'_

Morgan rushed around and gently roused JJ from her sleep. JJ moaned as she awoke but focused on him. "Morgan, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Morgan answered before holding up the note. "JJ, who put this under Reid's hand? Did someone come in the room?"

"What note? I don't know, I've been asleep for the last hour or so," JJ answered before taking the note and opening it. She read the note quickly before looking up at Morgan. "Who is Daniel Peters?"

"He sent Reid an email but someone hacked into Reid's BAU email account and took the email, they didn't touch anything else. Garcia told me that the hacker had to have skill to do what he did, she managed to recover the email. She is trying to track down the hacker but it is taking longer than she thought. We need to find Daniel Peters. This note proves that he is the one responsible for those men almost killing Reid."

"Oh my god," JJ said as she rose from her seat. She wobbled slightly but shook it off. "I didn't hear him come in, he could have done anything."

"JJ, you need to go home and rest. I'll stay with Reid," Morgan said as he pulled out his phone.

"No, I can't," JJ said defiantly. "I'm not leaving him."

"JJ, you need to spend time with your family and with Henry. You told me that he was sitting next to Reid when you arrived at the apartment. Seeing his Uncle Spencer like that will affect him. You need to sleep and take care of yourself. You know Reid would want you to take care of yourself and Henry first," Morgan said gently. "I'll call someone to come and get you."

JJ quickly checked her watch and realised that Henry and Will would be visiting soon. "Don't bother. Henry and Will are visiting within the next hour. I'll go home with them."

JJ hated the thought of leaving Spencer but she knew Morgan was right. She needed to have a proper rest so she could help them to the best of her ability. "I want to kill this Daniel Peters for what he has done to Spencer. What is in the email?"

"That's something we don't understand. It is a normal email, he is just telling Reid about things he has been up to since college and since they last met. There is nothing unusual about it. I don't understand why a hacker would risk hacking the FBI to get an email as normal as the one sent to Reid. We need to speak with Daniel Peters and question him. I want answers from him. I want to know why Reid will never see again because of this bastard."

"He isn't going to be able to see Henry grow up," JJ said before letting out a small sob. Morgan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, he held her close and let her cry. "Morgan, he will struggle so much. He loves reading and he loves watching doctor who and star trek. I wish I could just turn back time and save him."

"We all wish we could," Morgan said sadly. "Life's going to be different for him. We are the ones who will help him adjust to how he will have to live."

**Thirty minutes later**

Henry walked into the room, his hand being held by Will as they came in. Henry immediately walked over to the bed with a small bag in his hand. He held the bag up and Morgan took it from him. "What's in here?"

"Stories," Henry said before reaching up for Morgan to pick him up. He lifted Henry up and placed him on the side of the bed.

"Hey, Uncle Spence," Henry said sadly. "Daddy and mommy are real sad. I want you to wake up so they will be happy. I got stories with me. Uncle Spence, don't be sick. Don't let the boo boos win. Uncle Derek is sad too."

Morgan sat in the chair next to the bed and smiled gently at Henry.

"He is going to get better, Henry. He just needs to sleep," Morgan smiled sadly. Henry looked at his Uncle Spencer and rubbed his eyes as he began to cry. Morgan immediately picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Hey Henry, what's wrong?"

"I hear the bad men hurting Uncle Spencer," Henry cried. "I was too scared to save Uncle Spence. He got boo boos cause of me. Uncle Spence was crying a lot."

"No," Morgan said as he rocked Henry gently. "Henry, there is nothing you could have done. Spence wanted to keep you safe from the bad men. He loves you and he just wanted you safe. The bad men would have hurt you and Uncle Spence would have been so sad if that had happened. We will catch the bad men that hurt Spence. When he wakes up, he will need you to be brave for him. Can you be brave for him?"

"Like a superhero? Like Uncle Spence?" Henry cried gently. Morgan felt his eyes water but kept himself under control.

"Yeah, can you be brave like Uncle Spence? He is the bravest superhero out there."

"I'll be brave," Henry nodded before looking at Spencer. "You got to read him stories. Promise you will."

"I'll read him stories every day," Morgan promised.

**Garcia**

Garcia looked at her screen and let out a sigh of relief as she finally tracked down the hacker. She opened the file and brought up the hacker's identity. Her heart froze as she saw the name.

She knew who the hacker was. She had taught him everything she knew.

**Daniel Peters**

Daniel walked in to the motel room he had booked under an alias. He collapsed on the bed with his gun firmly in his hand. He had been so stupid to send that email. He knew someone must have ratted him out and someone must have accessed his private emails to find Spencer. He had a good feeling he knew who had done it. His grip on the gun tightened. He was trying to bring them down, he had the names but he couldn't trust anyone. He had no idea if the police were on the payroll and his old contact had died from an aneurysm. He got up from the bed and walked around the room. He thought for a moment before he stopped pacing.

They were his only option. He just hoped he could trust them. Spencer had always spoken so highly of them and he knew that they were practically Spencer's family.

He needed to contact the BAU.

He wanted to end this now. Too many people had died and Spencer was now blind because of him. All he needed to do was talk to one of the BAU members without getting killed.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am only updating this fanfic today as I have been poorly all day and only got rid of this horrid feeling an hour or so ago. Ghosts of the past will be updated tomorrow. I am sorry but my brain has just refused to work for most of the day. Luckily, I had most of this chapter typed yesterday. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"The hacker's name is Harry Monroe. Sir, I know this man," Garcia explained to Hotch. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Garcia, how do you know this man?" Hotch demanded.

"I taught him everything he knows. When I met him, he was a small time hacker, he was no-where near my level. He was just a runaway when I met him, he had abusive parents and he just wanted to get away from them. You know my motherly nature, I took him under my wing and we lived together for a while. I showed him ways of being a better hacker. He must learned more from others though. I didn't teach him this well. He'll be difficult to find. I know from experience that if a hacker doesn't want get found, we make it extremely difficult get found."

"Do you think you would be able to get a location?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"I can try but if he is mobile, he'll be difficult to find. If I know Harry, he would have a main hub where he would go back to. I can try to track him through that but I have no idea if I can or how long it would take. I always thought he was such a good person. I can't believe he would have helped the people who hurt Reid. This is my fault."

"No, Garcia, it isn't. You have a wonderful motherly side to you that we all need and this entire team depends on you being that way. I know for a fact that Reid will need your motherly side when he wakes up," Hotch said. "Things aren't ever going to be the same around here."

"Hotch, how is Reid going to cope after this? He will need help for the rest of his life and you know how independent he is. He loves his job at the BAU and he won't be able to do it anymore. He hates the dark and he won't be able to see light again, he will always see darkness," Garcia said, her voice getting quicker and more upset. Hotch walked over to her and put his arms around her, Garcia clung to him as he comforted her.

"Shh..it'll be okay, Garcia. I know things will be difficult for him but we are going to need to be brave for Reid. He will need all the help we can give him and more. He may only see the darkness for the rest of his life but he will have light in his life. He will have you, Garcia," he said calmly. Garcia couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Are you trying to make me feel better, sir?" Garcia asked.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

**Morgan - Morning**

Morgan placed the book he had read to Reid down and look at his friend.

"Get used to the stories because I'm not breaking my promise to Henry. None of us will be," Morgan began to talk. "I'm not sure if you can hear me but I need to talk to you. I'd give anything for you to start talking about a random fact that I wouldn't know in a million years. Reid, I know how scared you must have been when they were...when they were beating you. You protected Henry. He still heard them hurting you but he didn't see anything. He doesn't want you scared so he wants us to read you stories. Kid, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You've never done anything wrong and they took away your sight. You can still read though. Garcia is looking for the people who did this to you, we all are but she is also doing some research on the side. She found all these books you can get in braille, we can help you learn braille as well. You can come and live with me too. I've got plenty of space in my house and I want to help take care of you. I'm not going to let you stay in that apartment with all those stairs. Honestly, I don't know how to handle all this."

Morgan rubbed his eyes before continuing.

"You were all alone when they were hurting you and I know how scared you must have been. They almost killed you. You are so strong though for staying alive for so long. You are stronger than me. I just want you to know that your life isn't going to be that different. We are all going to make sure that we keep your life as normal as possible. I know it will be at least two weeks before they let you wake up but I'll be here when you wake up. The swelling in your brain is already going down but they don't want you to go into shock with all your injuries. Don't worry though, I'm going to be here as much as I can to talk to you. You always talk to me so I'm going to talk to you. This time, I might get a few words in," Morgan joked gently even though he would have stayed silent for the rest of day just to hear Reid talk.

Morgan looked up as a knock came at the door. The door opened and a young man stepped into the room. The man shut the door behind him.

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked, his instincts on high alert.

"I need your help," the man said before looking at Reid. "I'm Daniel Peters."

Morgan rushed from his chair and grabbed Daniel by the throat, he pinned him against the wall as he let the anger out. "You bastard! You ruined his life! Why did they beat him almost to death over your email?"

Daniel clawed at the hand around his throat. "I can explain everything. I'm sorry this happened. I never meant for this to happen to him."

Morgan threw Daniel to the ground causing Daniel to grunt as pain ripped through his shoulder.

"He's blind because of you!" Morgan screamed. The door to the room quickly opened. Dr Magnus and Rossi rushed in to the room. Rossi rushed over to Morgan and pulled him back.

"No, you don't understand Rossi. That is Daniel Peters!" Morgan said angrily. "He's the reason Reid won't see Henry grow up. He's the reason he won't see anything ever again."

"I'm sorry!" Daniel yelled back. "He is my friend too. I didn't think they would find the email I sent him but someone ratted me out. They found out who I really was. I will never forgive myself for what had happened to Spencer but I can help you get the people who almost killed him. That is why I need your help. I got a bullseye on my forehead because of what I know. Spencer always spoke so highly of you and I know you are his family. You are the only people who I can trust. Please, I need your help."

"Why the hell should we help you?" Morgan said angrily. "You deserve what is coming for you. Reid had his godson with him when they came. He hid him to make sure he didn't get hurt. You sent them after him to save your own pathetic skin."

Daniel looked at Spencer again and closed his eyes. He had no idea that Spencer had his godson with him. He shuddered with disgust at the thought of a child being killed because of him. The men who had almost killed Spencer would not have hesitated in hurting a child. He knew that. "I didn't know he had his godson with him."

"No, you wouldn't know!" Morgan yelled. "We are his family. We see him almost everyday. You don't know him as well as you think."

"Why are people after you?" Rossi asked as he tried to calm the situation down. He knew he needed to refocus Morgan's rage on Reid's attackers, not Daniel Peters.

"I don't want to talk here," Daniel said before walking to the bed. Morgan stepped forward and blocked Daniel from reaching to Spencer's hand.

"Back up before I make you back up," Morgan growled at Daniel. "You got no right to touch him."

**Harry Monroe**

Harry continued to search through Daniel Peters life. He was actively waiting for the guy to pop up on the digital radar although he wasn't sure how long that would be. His employers were not happy and neither was he. He had a good deal where he was and this guy could blow everything. He had a few warrants for his arrest from various agencies but they wouldn't find him, not where he was and not with who he worked for. He had learned a great deal from other hackers and he pitied them for the life they lead. Hacking was dangerous and wasn't as lucrative as he had hoped. Working for his employers, he got paid a great deal for his services. He could find anyone and rip their lives apart with the stroke of a key. He looked to his far screen and found a warning flashing. He entered the warning and found evidence that someone had searched around for him. He didn't care if they identified him, they would never find him. He brought up the computer code and couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips.

There was only one person who could try to find him with code like that.

"Game on, Penelope."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you all like my daily updates. I enjoy them as they help me relax.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you so much!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Daniel Peters sat uncomfortably as he felt the eyes of Spencer's team on him. He had been in some difficult situations over the last four years and he had done things that had disgusted him. Things that had broken his heart and left him feeling less like himself everyday. Everything he had done though was to get the names and stop everything. He didn't consider the true cost. He looked up and found himself looking in the angry eyes of the team.

"Start talking," Morgan said angrily. "We want every single piece of information you have."

"I'll tell you everything. The only reason why I came to you is because every time I have met up with Spencer, he has only talked about you all. We were friends in college. He helped me pass most of my classes by tutoring me even though he should have still been in high school and I helped keep him safe at the college. He was fourteen when I first met him and I could tell that he needed a friend to help him. I work for the CIA, I've been undercover for the last four years gathering information on some of the largest crime organisations out there. My cover got blown by a man named Harry Monroe, at least, I think that's who told the others who I really was. My department buried all information about me. I'm a ghost to the CIA, that is all I am. I don't know how but he must have found out about me. I sent an email to Spencer to try to buy myself time. I didn't think they would discover what I hid in there. They went after Spencer because I hid the code to an encryption in the email in a phone number," Daniel explained. "I kept my real name as there are a few Daniel Peters in the city, quite a few actually."

"What encryption?" Garcia asked.

Daniel took off his jacket and placed it on the table and ripped open a concealed patch inside of it. He pulled out a small external hard drive and handed it over to Garcia. "The code unlocks the encryption and allows access to the information. I keep it on me . I can't keep it with me anymore. I'm giving it to you and I need you to get it to my superiors. The information inside of this could destroy the organisations and stop a lot of people being hurt. It has account numbers, the name of cartels. It has every dirty secret they have and more. I don't know who told them about the code. I kept it a secret. The only people I can guess let my secret out and the secret of the code in the email are those in my unit. I have limited contact with them. I can't trust them so I'm trusting you."

Garcia stepped forward and held out her hand. "May I?"

Daniel looked at her for a moment. "You're Penelope Garcia. You taught Harry Monroe a lot of his tricks. I researched Harry and found you were involved with him."

"Trust me, I'm going to nail his ass to a wall when I find him," Garcia said angrily before taking a deep breath. "He was a kid when I met him. I took him under my wing, I never thought he was capable of helping people like those who hurt Reid. I'm the technical analyst for this team."

"I know you are, you also bake some rather good cookies," Daniel smiled gently before giving her the hard drive. "Spencer brought some cookies you gave him once when we met up. I'll help you put the code in. I trust you but that hard drive doesn't leave my sight."

"You know everything that has happened to Spence is your fault," JJ said furiously as she stepped forward. Alex stepped forward and kept hold of JJ's arm.

"JJ, calm down. We can do this later," Alex said.

"No, I'm doing this now," JJ said as she shook her head and turned her attention back to Daniel. "My son was with him when they came for Spence. He hid him under the bed and kept him safe. You are the reason my son is traumatized and the reason that Spence is never going to see anything again!"

JJ lunged forward and smashed her fist into Daniel's face. Alex and Hotch rushed forward and pulled her back away from Daniel.

"Alex, take JJ to the hospital and have her sit with Rossi," Hotch ordered. Alex nodded and pulled JJ out the room. Daniel brought his hand away from his face to find blood coming down his nose.

"Woman can throw a punch," Daniel said as he wiped his nose.

"You are lucky you are not on the floor in more pain," Morgan said as he took a step forward.

"Morgan, not now. You need to redirect that anger at the people who beat Spencer to near death. We deal with Daniel later. Go with Daniel and Garcia and look at the hard drive. Till further notice Daniel, you will be under Morgan's watch. I'm sorry but until we speak with Spencer in a few weeks, our trust in you is small. I need the name of your unit. I won't mention you but I need to investigate them. I have one agent down, another who is emotionally compromised and I am going under the radar as you are with us. I hope you realise that we are not finished talking with you," Hotch said before stepping forward and looking Daniel in the eye. "You have changed the life of one of the best agents and friends I have ever had. You will pay for what you did."

**Garcia - Ten minutes later**

Garcia sat uncomfortably in her office, she could feel the negative energy in the room and knew it was coming from Morgan and Daniel. She brought out her laptop and placed it on the desk. "I'm going to keep the hard drive away from all systems that Harry could try to get access to. This is my private laptop and doesn't have a name connected to it. It would take Harry a very long time to track this down and even longer to get access to it. Pass me the hard drive."

Daniel handed her the hard drive along with the encryption code. She disconnected all connections to the laptop and plugged the hard drive in and entered the code. Daniel watched her but found his attention drawn to one of her other screens, he wheeled back slightly and saw information about braille laptops, braille books and information about learning braille. Garcia noticed this, she stood up and quickly turned off the screen.

"The encryption will take a few minutes to unlock," Garcia sighed before walking around the room.

"I'm going to help him get better when this is all over," Daniel said gently.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT," Garcia yelled before looking at Daniel. "I have tried to stay calm but I can't look at you without seeing Reid's broken body lying in hospital. They took out his eyes because the trauma was so severe. You don't get to see him after this. You will leave and never talk to him again. I will take care of him. We, his family, will take care of him! He is my little junior g-man and I will look after him."

Garcia stood there with angry tears down her cheeks. Morgan walked over to her and brought her into a hug. She came away from the hug after a moment and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, his eyes watering. "Please, I can't just walk away after what has happened to him. I need to help you when this is over."

Garcia went to say something but didn't get the chance. She watched the mouse on her screen move on its own and a message appear on her screen.

_**'The student becomes the master'**_ the message read.

"It's Harry. He's trying to hack my system. Oh, hell no!" Garcia said defiantly before rushing to her keyboard. "You wanna go Harry. Let's go."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are beautiful readers and you are wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Harry laughed gently as he began to hack his old mentors computer system. She was good, he would give her that. Her system was practically a fortress and it had taken him some of his best skills to get into it. He was about unleash a virus on her system when everything he had done began to reverse, he watched the small digital windows on his screen move on their own.

"Fighting back, are you?" he huffed. "Two can play at that game."

Harry began typing furiously on his keyboard, he began to get angrier and angrier as he struggled to keep her out of his system. He looked down at his screen and watched as she began to try to download the information in his computer. He blocked her first attempt. He grinned as he began to reverse her actions.

"Sorry, Penelope. You are not as good as you think."

He looked at the screen feeling wonderful but in one moment that changed. His entire system began to crash as his screens began to distort.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelled at his computer screens as they went black and his system crashed into oblivion.

**Garcia**

"Still a rookie," she smiled as she began to secure the data she had snatched from his computer system. "I've a location of where he is. We need to go and get him."

Morgan looked at her with a smile on his face. "Babygirl, sometimes you scare me. The good kind of scary though."

"I've had that virus for a while. It reduced his computer system to something resembling a commandeer 64 and a block of government cheese. He isn't as skilled as he thought. He's skilled but stupid."

"I'll tell Hotch," Morgan said before pulling out his phone and dialling Hotch. They were going after this bastard and they were gonna make him tell them everything he knew.

**Rossi**

Rossi continued to read his book but found it difficult. He kept glancing up and looking at Reid. He couldn't believe that Reid would never see anything again. He would offer anything that the young man would need. Looking at him, he couldn't believe how young Reid was and the fact he looked even younger. Rossi put his book down by his side and looked at him. His faith in the world broken by what had happened to the young genius. Reid had spent his life catching the evil in the world, he had spent his life putting away unsubs, even at the risk of losing his own life. It wasn't fair. Henry was traumatized by what he had heard and seen and Rossi knew Henry would be having nightmares for the next few weeks. Rossi promised himself that he would do everything he could possibly ever do for Reid. He would pay for everything needed to help Reid live his life as normally as he could and he would be there to support him emotionally. There was no doubt in his mind that he would struggle. He knew that the young man was strong but he would need help.

The door opened and JJ walked in with Alex behind her. JJ immediately walked over to Reid and sat on the edge of the bed, she brought her hand up and stroked some of his brown locks out of his face. Rossi looked at Alex with confusion. She motioned for him to join her outside the room. Getting up from his seat, he walked out of the room and looked at Alex.

"Is she okay?" Rossi asked.

"No, she isn't," Alex sighed sadly. "We have new information from Peters. Hotch also called us when we were on our way over here. They are going to arrest the hacker who took the email from Spencer's computer. Garcia managed to get his location. JJ can't be part of this case anymore. She is emotionally compromised and she can't work this case without losing control. She punched Daniel Peters and made his nose bleed."

"That bastard set those men on Spencer to save his own skin, she can hit him as many times as she wants," Rossi said angrily. "I spoke with Reid's doctor. He is doing better than expected. The swelling in his brain is better and the swelling around his face is down after they gave him something to reduce it. There are also no infections. They want to bring him out of the coma in two days. They agree it would better for his recovery but they will be on standby to sedate him if he goes into shock over his eyes."

"Are they sure about bringing him out of the coma so early?" Alex said with worry. "The doctor told us weeks."

"The doctor conferred with the senior doctors and they feel that as long as we are there to calm him down, he could be brought out safely. He would be kept on a suitable dosage of pain medication though," Rossi said.

"He won't like that with his past...trangressions," Alex said. Rossi looked at her in disbelief.

"You know about Reid's problem in the past," Rossi said. Alex nodded.

"Rossi, I have known him for a very long time. I know about his problem and he told me that you and the team knew as well. He struggled once and I recognised the signs when he was guest lecturing for me. JJ and Morgan will be the best ones for him to talk to when he wakes up. JJ will be necessary to keep him calm."

"They will need each other," Rossi said. "JJ won't rest till he wakes up and talks to her. She feels like this is her fault. You can see it in her eyes."

"It's not her fault though," Alex replied before looking into the room. She watched as JJ brought a blanket over and placed it over Spencer.

"Alex, why don't you stay here for a few hours and look after JJ?" Rossi offered. "I'm going to go back to the BAU and help the others."

"Rossi, this is a dangerous situation we are all about to get involved in. Be careful."

"I will, I promise. We will all be careful."

**Morgan - Monroe apartment**

Morgan braked the car outside of the apartment complex. Anderson was keeping an eye on Daniel while he helped Hotch. Hotch and himself raced out of the car with a police unit backing them up. Hotch raced in front of him up the stairs. They kicked down the door to catch a glimpse of Harry Monroe jumping out of the window and onto the fire escape. Morgan raced ahead of Hotch and jumped out of the window after Harry. He jumped on the ladder and climbed halfway before jumping to ground. Running as fast as he could, he easily caught up to Harry Monroe and tackled him to ground. Pinning him, Morgan easily placed cuffs on him. Harry wasn't strong, he barely had more muscle than Reid.

Morgan yanked him up from the ground and pinned him against the wall.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled.

"Not a chance, we are gonna have a little chat. You are going to jail for a long time."

Henry let out a small laugh. "How's little Spencer? I know he is still alive."

"Shut up!" Morgan said angrily as he spun Harry around to face him. "You are all going to pay!"

"You wanna know something else?" Harry laughed with a smirk on his face. "My employers know he is alive. You really think they are going to let him stay alive. Blind Spencer ain't gonna be blind for long. He's gonna be dead."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you so much!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan shoved Harry Monroe into the back of the police car before rushing to the SUV. "Hotch, I need to go and check on Reid at the hospital. Can you go in the patrol car with Harry back to the BAU?"

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Hotch asked as he rushed over to Morgan.

"Harry knows that Reid is still alive and so do his employers. He told me that they won't let Reid live for long now that he knows that code. Hotch, that means all of us are now in danger. We know the code, we are now targets."

"I'll arrange for a security detail to get placed on us," Hotch said. "Go to the hospital and check on Reid. I want his room on guard."

**JJ - Fifteen minutes later**

JJ and Alex watched as the nurses checked all his wounds. They both turned away as they checked on his eyes. It hurt both seeing their friend in such a severe state. Alex looked at JJ and saw the distant look in her eyes. She reached over and gave JJ's hand a small squeeze, JJ looked up at her and gave her a small sad smile. "He'll be okay, JJ. He's strong, we both know that. He'll get through this and he will be stronger. They may have taken away his eyes but they haven't taken away his spirit."

"They may have not taken away his spirit but they have damaged it," JJ said as she watched the nurses check the ventilator and heart monitor. The nurse picked up the clipboard and wrote down a few notes before walking over to JJ. JJ looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor. I think we can remove the tube helping him breathe but I will have to get the doctor first. He is remarkably strong and he is recovering well," the nurse smiled before leaving the room with the other nurse.

"Recovering well," Alex smiled. "There is that strength we all know and love."

"Spencer is strong, he always has been. He was strong when he got kidnapped, he helped us find him even though he got scared and afraid. He has had his times of trouble but he has always come back stronger. He is more independent now than he was when he first joined the BAU," JJ began to say. "He looked so young when he came to the BAU, I was amazed that they had let him into the unit being as young as he was back then. He proved himself though. He could take anything that got thrown his way and he put some of the other profilers to shame.

JJ let out a little sad laugh before continuing.

"You should have seen his face when he first held Henry and we named him godfather. He looked so happy. I have never regretted my decision. Spencer is a wonderful godfather and I can't ever thank him enough for what he did. He hid Henry and kept him safe. He saved my little boy. He can't see anything anymore and that breaks my heart because Henry and him are always drawing pictures and reading together. They love watching cartoons together and they won't be able to do that anymore like they used to. Spencer is going to struggle with the challenges that are ahead of him. I know he can adjust to everything but I know that deep down he will hate me."

Alex sat up straight in her chair and looked JJ in the eyes. "JJ, why on earth would you think that?"

"He will hate me for asking him to look after Henry while I went out and had a girls night out. If I had kept Henry with me that night and not gone out, Spencer may have been able to get to his gun before they beat him to near death. He keeps his gun locked away when Henry is around. He doesn't want him to get hurt in any way. He's gonna hate me. He could have fought back and shot them."

"JJ, he is not going to hate you. We found evidence that Spencer got to his safe. We have no way of knowing if those men had been armed. Spencer loves Henry and he would die to protect him. You had no way of knowing that this was going to happen and none of this is your fault. Don't you ever think that and I can tell you now that if Spencer heard you say that, he would be angry with you for thinking that."

"Alex, you don't understand. I keep letting him down," JJ said before closing her eyes and rubbing her hands over her face. "I let him down when Tobias Hankel took him and I let him down when I didn't tell him about Emily. He has done nothing but support Henry, Will and me and I've done nothing but betray him. He came to my house crying and I lied to his face for ten weeks. He almost turned back to something horrible and it was my fault. I keep letting him down and I can't forgive myself for doing that. If he ever has children, he'll be unable to see them. He'll go his entire life without knowing what his child looks like. I keep ruining his life so I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him."

"He loves you and you are his family, JJ. Don't ever think that you have ruined his life. You gave him the joy of having a godson and the joys of being a godparent. You had to lie to him about the Emily situation and you know that. You didn't let him down then. You supported him and you were the shoulder he cried on for ten weeks because he finds comfort with you. He told me about Tobias Hankel. He never blamed you for that. He knows that there are dangers of being in the field and unfortunately one of those dangers took him that night. Spencer can adjust to living blind with you helping him but he won't want you helping him out of guilt. He'll want you helping him because you have always helped him," Alex argued back gently before taking JJ's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"His mother doesn't know," JJ sighed. "How can we tell her that she can't look into her son's brown eyes again?"

Both of their heads snapped to the door as Morgan burst into the room.

"He's alright," Morgan said, out of breath. "You are all alright. Thank god."

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Alex asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"We caught the hacker that works for the people who hurt Reid. He said that they know he is still alive and that they won't let him stay alive as long as he knows that code. We've seen the code. We are all in danger."

**Garcia - An hour later**

Garcia looked into the interrogation room where Harry had got placed. He had barely aged since they had parted ways. She felt anger as she looked at him. There was a code that every hacker lived by and he had broken that code. He had succumbed to greed and used everything she taught him against her and for his own monetary gain. Hotch and Rossi came up to her side.

"Good job on destroying his system," Hotch said with a slight smile to his lips. Anything that made this man pay was good in his book.

"Thanks," Garcia smiled. "I shouldn't trust people so easily. It's my weakness and it keeps coming back to bite me in my ass."

"No, don't think that. Has ever trusting us bit you in the ass?" Rossi said. Garcia pondered for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, trusting the team has only ever helped me."

"I'm going to go in and question him," Hotch said. "I want to know the names of the men who beat Reid. Daniel will be here in moments with Anderson to see the interrogation."

"Hotch, sir. Maybe, I should go and speak with him. He won't tell you anything because he has faced law enforcement before. He isn't afraid. I think I can break him down enough for you to get information. He's handcuffed to the table and he can't hurt me," Garcia said. Hotch considered it for a moment before agreeing.

"You do have a past with him and that gives us an edge. Go in and speak with him. He had his rights and waived his right to a lawyer. You are right, he isn't afraid of law enforcement. The moment anything happens, I will be right there."

Garcia nodded before making her way into the room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Harry smiled as he looked up at her.

"Hello Penelope," he smiled. "Impressive virus."

"We need to talk," Garcia said calmly before sitting down at the chair. "Don't ever think you can hack me. I taught you well but not everything."

"Being an analyst for the feds has made you brave," Harry said.

"Oh, just wait," she said back. "I have questions and I know you have answers. Let's talk."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I'll admit, I don't think this is my best chapter. My writing is a little off today and I have no idea why.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are beautiful and you are wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"You should already know that I know who your employers are," Garcia said calmly. "I want the names of the men that attacked Spencer Reid. I want their names and I want where I can find them. I'm here to make things easier on you. You are looking at a very long time in prison. Not only for the outstanding warrants for your arrest but also for your involvement in the attack of Spencer Reid, a federal agent. I know you won't last long in prison."

"Why would that be Penelope?" Harry sighed before leaning back in his chair.

"You couldn't handle your parents," Garcia answered. Harry looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" Harry growled at her.

"I won't and you can't make me. You wouldn't handle prison because you couldn't handle the abuse from your parents. How are you going to last in prison with all those men? I also found out an interesting fact as well, Harry. There a quite a few people in the prisons that would be available for you that you helped put there. Your computer data is full of information on what you have been up to. Jerry Jones, Micheal Braxton and Paul Young. I bet they would love to say hello to you again. My team has a deal for you. We will make sure you get placed in a prison where no-one knows your identity in return for information on the people who tried to kill Spencer Reid."

"Tried to kill? They will kill him. They will kill you all," Harry said angrily.

"No-one is hurting Spencer or my team. They won't take too kindly to you not protecting your system. I can destroy them with what I found on your main hub. I'm surprised they even hired you. You are good, I'll give you that but you are cocky and arrogant. I easily hacked your system. The funny thing is that if you had kept away from my system, I may have never found you. Your bosses aren't going to be happy when they learn that most of their little secrets are now in the open because of your stupidity."

"You betrayed everything that a hacker stands for," Harry snapped. "You hated being tied down by anything or anyone. Freedom was everything to you. Look at you now, you work for the BAU where they probably underpay you and treat you like crap. I took my job because it allowed me the freedom to do what I wanted and it paid very well. Jack Noran, Noah Wilkinson, Jacob Roman and Bobby Kline. Those are your men. I don't mind telling you their names. You will see them soon enough and they won't let you take them alive. They like to plan things. Ohhh, I can already picture how they are going to kill young Spencer. They know he's blind and they like being sadistic. They'll wait till he wakes up and when the moment is right, they will creep into his room and cause him pure fear before cutting his pretty little throat."

"They won't touch him. I protect my team because they are my family. When I was with you, when I had my so-called freedom. I felt alone and unloved. Here with my family, I feel love and wanted. They protect me and I can promise you that they will bring your employers down and destroy the men who hurt Spencer. Harry, enjoy prison because I can promise you that you won't get out of there alive."

Garcia got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"I hope they kill you Penelope," Harry smirked at her before leaning forward. "I hope they make you watch Spencer die first though."

Garcia walked out of the room and closed the door to face Hotch, Rossi and Daniel.

"Garcia, can you get the location of the men that attacked Reid? I want them caught."

"I can," Garcia nodded before letting out a shaky breath and looking at Daniel. "Do you know any of those men?"

"I do," Daniel confirmed. "I didn't know that they were the ones who attacked Spencer. They are ex forces and very dangerous. You need to be extremely careful around them. When I was undercover, I had to do some things that I didn't want to do. I did bad things that I'm ashamed of. At least one of them was with me during those occasions and I can tell you that they are sadistic and they are not afraid to die."

"You did well in there, Garcia," Rossi smiled gently at her.

"Thanks," she said before looking at Daniel. "I need you to come with me and help me properly identify the men."

**Two days later**

JJ sat nervously by the side of the Spencer's bed as she waited for him to wake up. The last two days had been stressful for everyone. JJ had barely left Spencer's side. Morgan had stayed with her most of the time over the last two days. He had kept his chair facing the door, ready to take on anyone that tried to hurt them. The FBI and CIA had joined forces and had started to arrest the leaders of the crime organisations that Daniel had got involved in. Every department involved and the arrests had become a national story on the news. She found herself relieved that Spencer had not been mentioned on the news. She felt frustrated that the four men that had attacked Reid had avoided capture. Daniel refused placement in protective custody till they caught the men. A security detail was in force on all of them till the arrests were over and the men captured.

She felt nervous and scared waiting for him to wake up. They had stopped the sedative that had placed him in the medically induced coma but had decided to keep his pain medication on a good level. It had been a few hours since they had stopped the sedative and every minute that Spencer stayed asleep was torture.

"God, why is it taking so long?" JJ said impatiently.

"JJ, they told us that it would take a few hours for him to wake up," Morgan told her. "We just have to be there for him when he wakes up."

JJ went to talk when a small moan came from the bed. Both profilers looked to the bed. JJ looked at Spencer as he began to make small noises. Morgan walked to the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Spence, it's JJ. I need you to talk and let me know you can hear us."

"JJ..." Reid said, his breathing wheezy. "Where are you? Its...dark. Henry...save"

"I know," JJ said, her voice pained and sad, her eyes watering. "Spence, I need you to listen to me. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Henry is fine, you kept him safe from the men that did this to you. Do you remember what happened?"

"Men beat me," he sighed. "JJ, why aren't the lights on?"

"The lights are on. Spencer, thank you so much for what you did," she cried. "Thank you for saving my little boy and keeping him safe. The men that beat you, they caused damage to your eyes. There was too much severe trauma and they had to operate. They took out your eyes to avoid you getting a severe infection and because the eyes were too damaged to work. I'm so sorry sweetheart. You're...b-blind."

Morgan and JJ watched as Spencer began to shake his head gently side to side. "No, its...not true. No."

Morgan watched as bloody tears began to flow down from under the bandages. He rushed to the door and called for a doctor.

"M-Morgan!" Spencer called. Rushing over to the bed, Morgan held Spencer's hand.

"I'm here, kid. It's true and I'm so sorry. We are working on catching the men that did this to you. I want you to know that everything is gonna be okay. We are going to help you. Don't move too much. You have a lot of injuries."

Small drops of blood came down Spencer's cheeks as Dr Magnus rushed into the room.

"I c-can't be..."Reid began to say before he became limp and his head collapsed against the bed.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it all. I am sorry for not updating yesterday. The evil headache returned plus it was the last doctor who of season 7. Had to watch it!  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are lovely and awesome and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Everything felt so heavy. His entire body felt broken and weak as he became aware again. He chose not to speak, he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to cry. Memories of what had happened caused him pain. Everything was so dark. He hated the dark and he wanted it to go away. He slowly became aware of voices around him. He focused on them as he tried to stay calm, something that was proving very difficult. The voices began to make sense as he listened and pushed through the heavy haze.

"At least he is back with us now. We can start to help him through everything," Hotch said, his voice sounded tired and exhausted. "What did the doctor say about him crying blood?"

"Till the swelling around the orbital implant goes down and his eyes begin to heal, he may cry blood. It's not life threatening and it's temporary. Dr Magnus knew it might happen. He passed out due to the stress of everything," JJ explained. Reid heard the pain and sadness in her voice. He hated it that she was so sad. He heard a knock on the door and the door opening.

"Hey mommy," Henry's said as his voice filled the room. Joy flooded his heart as he listened to his godson's voice. Henry was okay, the men had not found him under the bed.

"He wanted to come and see his uncle Spencer," Will said. Reid heard footsteps approach the bed and his bed dip slightly. He knew Henry had climbed onto the bed. A small hand touch his least injured hand, he felt that only two of his fingers got broken on that hand.

"Hey Uncle Spence," Henry said softly to him. "I really want you to wake up. Mommy, Uncle Morgan and everyone read you stories to keep the nightmares away. They promised me. Stories make you happy when you are sad."

Reid held Henry's hand as best he could and spoke in a quiet voice. "Hey Henry, the stories made me happy. Thank you."

"Uncle Spence!" Henry yelled happily before throwing his arms around Reid's neck. Reid winced as Henry hugged him and let out a small groan but he ignored the pain and wrapped his good arm around his godson slowly. His other arm and wrist felt painful. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt him. What hurt him the most was the fact he couldn't see Henry or the smile he knew was on his godson's face.

"Hey Henry," Reid said before hugging him tighter. "I'm so happy you are okay."

Henry continued to hug him. The others watched them. "I'm so happy you're awake, uncle Spence. I did what you told me to. I was quiet as a mouse."

Reid let out a small sob before moving his hand to Henry's hair, he felt it tickling his neck so knew where Henry was laying. He stroked his hair and let out a thankful sigh. He kept himself from crying. "Yes, you did. You stayed safe. I'm so happy you are okay. I love you, Henry."

"Love you too," Henry said. A small hand came through his hair and he felt Henry play with his hair. "You wouldn't wake up. Not even when mommy found us."

"Hey Henry, why don't we go and get something to eat? Mommy and Spence need to talk," Will said.

"I don't wanna," Henry moaned. "Uncle Spence just woke up."

"Henry, go with your dad. I promise I'll be awake when you come back. You can read me a story when you get back," Reid said. He felt Henry leave his arms and the bed return to normal.

"See you soon, Uncle Spence," Henry called. Reid listened as footsteps left the room and as someone came to his bed. He let out a shaky breath. He had to stay calm around Henry but now Henry had left, he could let it out. He instantly recognised JJ's small, slender hand wrap around his own.

"Hey Spence," she said gently, her thumb stroking his hand. "Are you okay?

Reid bottom lip quivered and he felt a wet feeling on his bandages again. He let out a small sob before shaking his gently. "No, I'm not," he cried.

"Shhhh...it's okay."

"How is anything okay?!" Reid snapped furiously. "I can't see anything. I can't now and I never will."

Hotch stepped forward and stood by Reid's bedside. "Reid, I know that everything is different now but you need to stay calm or you will pass out again. I know you don't want that. You promised Henry you would stay awake. I promise you that everything will be fine. You are not alone in this and we are all here to support you."

"Hotch, I'm really scared," Reid admitted. "It's dark. What am I going to do? I can't do my job anymore. Why did this happen?

"The men who beat you almost killed you," Morgan said as he stepped forward to the bed. "There was just too much damage for your eyes to heal. They have placed an orbital implant in both your eyes till they heal. Reid, we are here and we are not going to let you go through this alone. We will catch these bastards and make them pay for what they did."

"Is Henry okay? Did he get hurt at all? Was he under the bed when you arrived?"

"No, he was next to you," JJ said honestly. "We arrived to find Henry crying next to you and trying to wake you up. He had been there for a while. He is okay though. He has just been waiting for you to wake up since you got brought in. He made us promise to read you stories all the time because you always read him stories when he is upset or scared. He knows about your eyes, we explained it to him. Spence, thank you so much for saving him."

"I knew they would hurt him," Reid said in fear. "I couldn't let them hurt him so I hid him. I gave him his teddy bear and told him not to come out till I came for him. He must have found me after they had finished. Why did those men do this to me?"

"Hang on kid," Morgan sighed before walking to the hospital door. Morgan motioned for Daniel to come into the room. Daniel walked into the room and over to the bed, he looked at his friend moving and felt his voice catch in his throat. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Spencer, they did it because of me," Daniel said gently.

"D-Daniel, is that you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Spencer, I'm so sorry, they came after you because of me. In the email I sent you, I placed the code to an encrypted hard drive. I didn't know that they knew who I was. I sent it to you if they got to me. I thought it would buy me some time. I didn't know that they knew the code was in there. What happened to you is my fault. They came after you and beat you because they thought you knew that the code was in there. I'm so sorry. I've been undercover for the last few years working for the CIA," Daniel explained.

Daniel watched as his old friend digested the information.

"Get out," Reid cried angrily. "GET OUT!"

"Spencer, please-" Daniel tried to say but Reid interrupted him.

"NO! Get out! Now! You did this to me. You could have gotten my godson killed you stupid bastard. I'm never going to see anything again because you dragged me into your world. Get out and leave me alone," Reid shouted angrily. "I was your friend and you did this to me. They would have hurt Henry if I had not hid him. Get out and never come back!"

Daniel tried to plead with Spencer but Morgan grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

"You heard him," Morgan said angrily. "Go into protective custody. Reid doesn't need you, he has us. Leave here and never come back!"

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am so sorry for just this short one update today. I'm going to do two nice long chapters tomorrow to make up for it. I am just having a bad beginning to the week. Walking home from work this evening, I took a lovely dive into the pavement and smashed into the ground right on my hip. I'm about to take some things that make me a bit sleepy and to try get down the pain... so that is the reason for the small chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are lovely and awesome and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

Daniel laid down on the bed, his entire body in a state of unrest. He couldn't stop thinking about how angry Spencer had been when he had explained everything. He cursed himself for ever agreeing to go undercover. He had helped the CIA, FBI and other organisations capture most of the criminals operating in the various crime rings. They had even caught the informant in the CIA, the one that had exposed him. The cost was what destroyed him. Spencer had done nothing but treat him with kindness and had helped him get through college. How had he repaid him? He repaid him by almost getting him and his godson killed and by taking away his friend's sight. The motel room he was in with two protective agents was his home till they could move him safely. Laying against the pillow, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. The only escape he got from the guilt was when he went to sleep.

**Reid**

Reid felt comforted by the hand that was now stroking through his hair. Garcia had arrived an hour ago and had stayed with him since then. JJ had gone home with Will and Henry after he had told her to go and get some rest. Hotch had sent Morgan and the rest home and had taken up the duty of protecting Reid. He leaned into her touch and hated the fact he would never see Garcia's bubbly smile again or her unique way of dressing with different colours everyday. He had cried all he could for now but he was sure that there would be more tears to come.

"I guess you are in full mother mode," Reid said as he gave her small smile.

"I am," Garcia sighed as she continued to stroke his hair. "You're gonna be alright, my baby boy."

"I hope so," Reid said sadly. "I just can't believe this has happened to me. I'm going to miss working with you all the most."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I can't work with you anymore. I can't catch unsubs or help you anymore. I can't do my job anymore."

"Reid, don't talk that way," Hotch said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. He took Reid's hand and held it tightly. "Don't worry, there will always be a place for you on the team. We will make things work out. You have a place in the BAU as long as you want one. Garcia has already been researching ways that we can help you plus Morgan wants you to stay with him from now on."

"I can't do that to Morgan, I can't burden you all with this," Reid said. "I'm not your responsibility."

"Oh sweetie," Garcia said before touching his cheek. "You are not a burden to us. What would you do if one of us was in your situation?"

"I would do everything to help you," he answered straight away.

"Well there you go," Garcia said. "We love you and we are not going to let you go through this alone. It is going to take time for you to get used to your new situation but I know you will be able to adjust. I'm sorry that this happened to you. You are a wonderful man. We haven't told your parents yet though. We're not sure if you wanted to tell them yet."

"Don't call my father, I doubt he would care anyway," Reid said angrily before his voice softened. "I don't know what to tell my mother. She loved my eyes. I can't even see her again and be instantly calmed by her. No matter how upset I am or what is going on in my life. If I go and see her, I always instantly calm down. She always knows when something is wrong."

"I'll call her if you want," Hotch offered knowing how difficult it would be for Reid to call his mother and explain what had happened to him. He knew it would be painful and it would upset the young man. Hotch didn't want to do it either but it was his responsibility. He was still Reid's boss and it was his responsibility to do it. "Do you want me to tell her everything?"

"She'll know if you are lying to her," Reid sighed. "Talk to Dr Norman first though. She will need to be well enough to hear it. If her mind isn't stable, she won't be able to handle it."

"I'll call her and let her know what has happened. Reid, are you sure you don't want me to call your father?" he said.

"No, I'll tell him when things are better," Reid said.

"I'll just be outside at the nurses desk and have my eyes on the room while I'm making the call. Garcia, keep going in mother mode."

Garcia laughed a little at Hotch's use of the phrase 'mother mode'. Hotch smiled before leaving the room. Reid brought his hand to Garcia's and held onto it tightly, he found comfort from the warmth of it.

"Garcia, do we have any books around other than children books?" he questioned.

"I've got To Kill a Mockingbird in my bag."

"Could you read some to me? Please," Reid asked her. Garcia reached down into her bag and took out the book. She opened it to the first page.

"I'll read to you as long as you want me to," she smiled. She picked up his good hand and placed it to her face to allow him to know she was smiling. "Reading to you makes me happy."

She brought his hand down and began to read from her book. Her heart warmed as she saw a smile of content come on his face.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Apart from a large bruise on my hip from my fall and a bit of pain, I am fine. Thank you for the get well messages. Not my finest moment going into the pavement.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are beautiful and you are wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Hotch thanked the nurse for letting him use the desk phone. He dialled Bennington, a number he knew after Reid had made him memorize it if anything happened to him in the field. He dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up. A friendly female voice came onto the line and put him through to Dr Norman. Music played for a few moments before Dr Norman's voice came on to the line.

"This is Dr Norman."

"Hello Dr Norman, this is Aaron Hotchner of the FBI, I'm Dr Spencer Reid's boss. I'm calling as I need to tell his mother of some news but I needed to speak with you to see if she is well enough," Hotch explained quickly.

"Oh, please tell me he isn't-" Dr Norman's voice said, it was full of worry.

"He isn't dead," Hotch said quickly.

"Oh thank god," Dr Norman sighed. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"You seem to care for Spencer a lot," Hotch said, his voice with a hint of surprise.

"He is a familiar face around here and he is well-known to other patients and the staff. I know how gifted he is and I know how much he cares for his mother," Dr Norman explained. "His mother is worrying about him, she hasn't received a letter from him for the last few days. What's happened to him?"

"I can't disclose everything but he got attacked in his apartment by a group of men, they beat him to near death but he was found in time to get rushed to the hospital. He has been in medically induced coma for the last few days but he is awake now. He has suffered a life changing injury. There was too much damage to his eyes and they had to get removed. Spencer is completely blind and he won't be able to see for the rest of his life. He wanted to me to tell his mother. Is she well enough to hear the news?"

"Oh my," Dr Norman said sadly. "Please send our prayers to him. He is such a gifted and good man, this shouldn't have happened to him. I'll have a nurse come to the phone with Diana. Please tell her gently. She is fairly lucid today but the nurse will be with her in case in anything happens. Don't be alarmed if the call ends abruptly."

"I understand."

"I'll put you through now," Dr Norman said.

Hotch waited for a minute or so before Diana Reid's voice came down the line.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs Reid," he began. "I'm calling you to talk about Spencer."

"Spencer!" she said urgently. "Is he okay? I haven't heard from him in the last few days. He always calls me every few days and he sends me a letter every day. I haven't got a letter from him at all."

"Mrs Reid, Spencer is in the hospital at the moment," he explained. "He got attacked in his apartment by some men. He got hurt and he has suffered some serious injuries. Ma'am, he suffered severe trauma to his eyes and they were removed. Spencer is blind. Please, I want you to know though that he has the entire team with him and we are going to help him through all of this."

"No," she cried down the phone. "He isn't blind. No! He loves to read. Oh god, my poor little boy."

Hotch listened intently as he heard the nurse trying to calm Diana down. Diana started to yell at the nurses and he heard a commotion on the other line. A male nurse came onto the phone.

"I'm sorry, Diana is being sedated. What news you told her has upset her."

"Okay, please tell her she can call me at any time to talk about Spencer again. I'll have a member of my team send some contact details. Please tell her that I am sorry."

Hotch placed the phone down and disconnected the call, he ran his hand through his hair and felt the events of the last few days weigh down on him more and more. Walking back to the room, he pushed the door open but stopped as he took the sight in front of him. A gentle smile came onto his lips as he watched Garcia read to the young genius. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He saw the smile on Reid's lips and felt comforted by the fact that after everything Reid had been through, he could still smile. After seeing that smile, his main priority was making sure more books got brought to the hospital.

"How did she take it?" Reid asked. "I heard you come back in Hotch."

"She had trouble hearing the news. Dr Norman and the staff at Bennington send their prayers to you and hope you get well. Garcia, email our contact details to Dr Norman, I said Diana can call us when she is capable."

"She deserves a son better than me," Reid said.

"Reid, she loves you and you are the best son in the world. She's worried because she hasn't received any letters from you for the past few days and because she hadn't got a call from you. Do you want to write a letter to her? You can talk and we'll do the writing," Hotch offered.

"Please, she will worry if she doesn't get a letter. It isn't healthy for her to get upset," Reid agreed.

**Daniel**

Daniel felt the pull of the real world as he began to wake up. He heard a small thud and opened his eyes. He had barely risen from his bed when a piece of rope got wrapped around his throat. He yelped as he got pulled from the bed and to the fall. His eyes widened as he took in the faces of the men he knew had attacked Spencer. He also saw the dead bodies of the agents that got assigned to protect him.

"Hello Daniel," Noah Wilkinson smiled. "We finally found you."

Daniel felt the rope around his throat loosen enough for him to talk. "Go to hell, you prick!"

"Always feisty," Noah laughed before look at his men. "Wouldn't you agree boys?"

"After everything he has done, I'm surprised any organisation out there would listen to him," Jacob Roman said. "You are no better than us. You're a killer and criminal. You're not a good guy."

"Yes, I am. Everything I did was to catch you and the others," Daniel said while struggling. "I can't wait for you to get caught. You got one hell of a beating heading your way after what you did."

"You mean after what we did to Spencer?" Bobby mused as he held the rope around Daniel's neck. "He cried a lot when we were beating him. I tell ya, he can take a beating though. I hear he is blind now. What a shame."

"Mother-" Daniel began to say before the rope got pulled tighter.

"There is that anger we just love to see," Jack smirked before he brought a large knife from out of his belt. "Your friend Spencer is going to die and this is the knife I'm going to cut his pretty little throat with. The best thing is, he won't even see me coming."

"Leave him alone," Daniel wheezed. "You'll never get to him. He's protected."

"So were you but we still dealt with that problem quick enough," Bobby said. "We are taking you with us to a nice little place. We are going bring a dead Spencer to you and then we are going to carve and make his body into something from a monster movie. We'll dump it back to his team. All of this is your fault and when we get done with the rest of that team, we're gonna put you in a lot of pain for a long time."

"No!" Daniel grunted.

"Oh yes," Noah said with an excited tone in his voice. "All though first thing is first, we need to give you a little pain."

Daniel struggled as Bobby yanked the rope preventing him from making any noise. Jack kneeled next to Daniel and stabbed the knife into his leg. Daniel let out a high wheezy screech as the knife ripped into his leg.

"We have so much more fun to have with you and so much more fun to have with your little buddy Spencer," Jack grinned before twisting the knife gently.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry for the short updates today but I have dealt with the people who did the work to my house. Argh! I have tomorrow free though so nice long updates will be done. Enjoy!**

**Okay, so I'm reading a new fanfic call Abduction by TheFirestar423 and I am loving it. I highly recommend that you all give it a read as I love her ability to bring the essence from the team when they profile into her fanfic. Give it a go! You can find it in my favourites on my profile page if you want quick access.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch stared at the letter he held in his hands. He looked up to Garcia and then to a sleeping Reid. He had fallen asleep after they had finished the letter. Garcia brought her hand to Reid's cheek and stroked her thumb over it in a motherly way. Hotch looked down at the letter and read the words.

_Dear mom,_

_My friend Hotch is writing this letter for me. Do you remember Hotch? I tell you about him in my letters. I just want you to know that I'm okay. I'm scared but I'm staying in there. I'm sorry for not sending you any letters for the past few days but I was asleep. When I was little, you used to tell me that the body heals because we sleep. Our dreams, the good dreams, help our minds heal. Our mind heals our heart and the heart heals the body. You always told me that. I had good dreams when I was sleeping and I'm healing._

_I can't see anymore. I know how much you loved my eyes and I don't want to upset you by telling you what happened. I know I have to. You know when something is wrong with me and I hate keeping secrets from you. The men who attacked me robbed me of my sight but I promise you that I will never stop living my life to the fullest. This won't stop me living my life. I have a wonderful team around me and they are going to take care of me. Do you remember me telling you about a woman called Penelope Garcia? She's so wonderful. She is reading to me and helping me stay calm. You would love Garcia. She brightens up everything. Even though I can only see the dark, I can still see the light she brings to a room._

_I know this is difficult to comprehend but I just want you to know that I'm still alive. My godson, my little godson Henry is safe because of what I did. I hid him from the bad men and kept him safe. You know how much I care about him and I would give up everything to keep him safe. Mom, I love you and when I am well enough, I'll come and see you. Dad doesn't know about what happened. He wouldn't care about this and I don't want him to know._

_I love you and I'll see you soon. I'm going to start sending a letter everyday again. I'm going to call you as well. I love you and I hope you can still accept me as your son after everything I did to you. I only want to look after you and I couldn't do that anymore when I put you in Bennington. I hope you can forgive me. I'll talk to you soon._

_Bye mom,_

_Spencer_

"After all this time, he still feels all this guilt. He did the right thing placing her there. She needed help and I know she knew that deep down on the day he placed her there," Hotch said sadly. "He's so young yet he has had all these horrors happen to him. Why won't the world give him a break?"

"Hotch, when the next person comes to guard him, you go and post that letter," Garcia said before leaning down and kissing Reid on his forehead, she started to whisper to him. "Don't worry baby boy, we are going to keep you safe and we are going to help you as much as you need. We love you. Your family loves you and we will always take care of you."

Hotch felt his heart ache as he watched Garcia cry small gentle tears. He walked around to the other side of the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Hotch. "Why is it always him, Hotch?"

Hotch sat on the edge of the bed and brought his arms around Garcia. He let her cry into his shoulder. "I don't know, Garcia. He has never done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for crying like this," she sobbed. "I just can't keep being strong. I can in front of Reid but not when he is asleep. He is our genius. The baby of the team and he can't see anymore. He deserves a life full of happiness and all these things just keep happening to him."

"Shhh..."Hotch comforted. "It's okay to let the wall down inside of you. You just keep being the light for him while we hunt down the bastards that did this to him. We will find them and they will pay."

"I will, I promise," Garcia said, her voice higher than usual due to her crying. "You just keep him safe."

**Daniel**

Daniel awoke to find himself tied to a chair, his hands bound to the arms of the chair and his ankles bound to the legs. There was a gag in his mouth preventing him from talking. He let out a muffled moan as he moved his leg, the knife wound had a bandage strapped to it but the white bandage was blood soaked. The last thing he remembered was a large fist smashing into his face. He looked up as the door slammed open. Noah and Jack walked into the room with evil smiles plastered on their face.

"Look who is awake!" Noah smiled before walking over a small table and pulling away a table-cloth. Selections of knives and torture devices were neatly set out on the table. Daniel struggled against his bonds. Part of him fear the torture that was about to get inflicted upon him but another part of himself knew this was penance for what he had done to Spencer. It was penance for all the evil deeds he had done while he was undercover. Noah picked up a small surgical knife and walked over to Daniel. Noah placed the knife under his eye.

"Should we cut your eyes out too?" Noah smiled before moving the blade down and cutting Daniel's cheek. He brought away the knife and licked the blade. "Yum, the taste of fear. I love it when they are afraid."

Jack came over to Daniel and ripped away the gag. "I wanna hear you scream."

"You are a bunch of sadistic dicks," Daniel said weakly, his voice weak and woozy from some of the blood that he had lost.

"Yes we are and we love it!" Noah laughed before walking back to the table and picking up a large sharp knife. He walked to Daniel and grabbed his hand. "You should know this, Daniel. Jacob and Bobby are on their way to the hospital and they are going to bring back the lovely body of little Spence."

"No!" Daniel shouted before Jack wrapped his arm around his neck to keep him still.

"Yes, it's gonna be wonderful," Noah sighed. "This little finger went bye-bye."

Daniel screamed.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you're brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia stayed with Reid, she only left his side to go to the bathroom. Members of team and of the nursing staff would bring food to her. It had been an hour or so since Rossi had come to take his shift in protecting Reid. Garcia stroked her thumb over the back of Reid's hand even though he was asleep, she wanted him to feel safe even when he was dreaming. A loud screeching alarm pierced the air causing Garcia to jump at the sound. "Rossi, what is that?"

"I don't know," Rossi said before bringing his gun of his holster and making his way to the door. He opened the door and Garcia watched his entire body freeze. He began to step backward causing Garcia to get alarmed. Two men walked into the room and she immediately recognised who they were. She immediately gripped Reid's hand tighter. The first man she recognised, Bobby Kline, had a gun to Rossi's stomach. The other man, Jacob Roman, had his eyes focused on her and Reid.

"Drop the gun, grandpa," Bobby smiled. "I'm happy to allow you a few more days of life. I'm only here for little Spencer and Blondie."

Rossi gritted his teeth and reluctantly dropped his gun. Jacob restrained Rossi allowing Bobby to place a zip tie around his wrists. Garcia slowly put her other hand in her bag and gripped the object she hoped she would never have to use. Bobby smashed the gun across Rossi's face knocking him unconscious and to the ground. He lowered the gun and smiled at Garcia. Jacob moved to the door and blocked it.

"You're the one that caught Harry, I have to say, I'm impressed. Unfortunately, he got one phone call and he called me to ask if I could cut your pretty little throat and let Spencer here, listen to you choke on your own blood."

"I won't let you touch him," she said she took the object out of her bag, she kept it hidden though. "You're bastards. You almost killed him. He has never done anything wrong in his life and you took away his sight."

"Do you know something, Penelope?" Jacob smirked. "He begged us to stop kicking him. He pleaded and you should have heard him scream when we broke his arm. He cried and he only shut up when we kicked his head in. How do you think he is going to react when we kill you? Daniel is paying the price for what he did and I can't wait to see his face when we bring Spencer's body to him and carve into it."

"I won't let you touch him," Garcia said. Reid moaned from the bed as he began to wake up again.

Garcia took a deep breath. She wouldn't let them hurt her baby boy. She was glad that Morgan had given her what was in her hand. The moment Bobby stepped forward, she brought up the gun and shot him. He crumpled to the ground in pain as the bullet entered his stomach. Jacob charged forward but she pulled the trigger again and shot him in the chest.

"Garcia!" Reid called from the bed, now fully awake.

She ran over to Bobby and kicked the gun away from him. Her body shaking from shock.

"Garcia!" Morgan's voice called from outside. The door rattled as it didn't open. She jumped back as it smashed open to show a panicked Morgan. He rushed in and went over to Garcia.

"Baby girl, give me the gun," Morgan said gently as he took the gun from her shaking hands. "I need some help in here!"

Garcia turned away from Morgan as he checked on Rossi. She didn't care about Bobby or Jacob, all she cared about was Reid. She rushed to the bed and held his hand. "Shh..baby boy. It's okay. Everything is okay."

"There were gunshots," he panicked.

"Calm down and I will explain everything to you," Garcia said. "Take deep breaths..you need to stay calm."

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I-I'm fine, I'm not hurt. Two of the men that did this to you tried to take you again but I didn't let them. I promised we would keep you safe and we are."

**An hour later**

Garcia felt comforted as Morgan kept his arm around her, she couldn't stop shaking and she didn't know why. JJ had rushed to the hospital and was now sat with Reid on the bed. They had moved him to a new room.

"Why can't I stop shaking?" Garcia asked Morgan.

"Your body is in shock. You shot two people and your adrenaline is going to take time to go down," Morgan said as he hugged her closer. "You were brave for what you did. You protected Reid."

"I've never shot anyone before," she said, her voice shaking. "I couldn't let them hurt Reid."

"Garcia, where did you get the gun?" Reid asked from the bed.

"I gave it to her, it's my secondary firearm," Morgan answered. "I didn't want her unprotected and she felt the same way."

"What happened to Jacob Roman and Bobby Kline?" Garcia asked before hesitating slightly. "Did I kill them?"

"Jacob Roman is dead, he died when you shot him in the chest," Morgan said. "Bobby Kline is still in surgery. Baby girl, you did the right thing. They would have killed Reid and they would have killed you. Rossi is being kept in overnight and he is safe. I'm impressed with your aim, baby girl."

"Better than mine," Reid said as he tried to lighten the mood in the room. "Garcia, you did the right thing. I'm scared just knowing that they were in the room with us. They would have killed us. They are cruel and sadistic."

JJ noticed his voice began to get upset as he talked about his attackers.

"Hey, calm down Spencer. They can't hurt you," JJ soothed.

"I know but I can't stop remembering the pain when they were beating me."

"Reid, they said that you pleaded with them to sop when they were hurting you," Garcia said.

"I did plead with them," Reid cried gently, they all saw the red spots begin to show through his bandages. "I didn't know why they were there and they wouldn't stop kicking and punching me. I couldn't help it. I don't know if Henry heard me pleading. I didn't want him to hear me. I just wanted the pain to end. I screamed when they broke my arm and my leg. Am I weak for pleading?"

"No, of course you aren't weak," JJ said as she began to wipe the small amount of blood leaking down his cheeks. "Anyone else would have done the same. I can't imagine the amount of pain you were in."

"I just remember feet kicking me in the face and then nothing," he sighed before taking a deep breath. "Garcia, you told me that they said Daniel is paying for what he did. They must have him and they are probably torturing him. We need to find him. We find Daniel, we find my other attackers."

"We have no idea where they came from, we won't know until we can question Bobby Kline," Morgan said.

"They must have come here in a car. If they have a GPS system, Garcia could see the place that they came from. That has to be where they are holding Daniel," Reid explained. "We can't let Daniel die. I'm still angry for what he has done to me but he has been there for me in the past. When I was in college, he kept some of the older students from picking on me. I was a big target for the frat boys. The pledges would get sent to do a prank on me but Daniel warned them to stay back and they did."

"He's right," Garcia spoke. "We need to find their car. If Harry was able to track them when he was working for them, they must have a tracking system in the car. I can trace it back to the place and we can find these bastards."

**Daniel - Twenty minutes later**

Daniel tried to stay conscious as he felt blood trickle down his chin. They had ripped out three of his teeth and beaten the living hell out of him. They had cut off two of his fingers and carved into him with knifes. He heard a loud yell from the behind the door. Jack stormed into the room and kicked over a chair. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Daniel said in a pained voice as he spat out some blood.

"That blonde tech bitch!" he yelled. "Underestimated that little cow. Let's just say Bobby and Jacob won't join us. They got shot!"

Daniel didn't know why but a loud chuckled erupted from his chest, he couldn't stop laughing at Jack. He looked up and smirked. "I told ya they would protect him. You stupid son of a bitch."

Daniel continued to laugh at Jack's stupidity but deep down he was just full of joy at the fact that Spencer was safe. His friend was safe.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry for not updating yesterday. For the first time in a long time, I had a complete mental block. Nothing really made sense yesterday and anything I tried to write came out incredibly dodgy. I'm really sorry. I would rather not update than give you a really bad update. Sorry again!  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan, Hotch and Alex made their way towards the small warehouse where they knew Daniel was being held. Garcia had successfully managed to find the warehouse using her laptop and the GPS system in Jacob and Bobby's car. Morgan turned quickly into the dirt road causing Alex and Hotch to grip the handles on the roof to keep themselves as steady as they could.

"Morgan, you need to keep yourself in check when we go in that warehouse. I want revenge as much as you do for what they did to Reid but we have to make sure that they go on trial for what they did. Killing them won't get justice for Reid," Hotch said, his voice in leadership mode. "We need to bring them alive. The same goes for you Blake."

"Understood," Blake said from the backseat before sliding a clip into her gun and checking it. "I won't hesitate to take them down if they try to hurt us or Daniel. Reid doesn't want him to die. He still has questions that he wants answers for."

Morgan pulled the car to the side of the dirt road. All three exited the vehicle with their guns in their hands. They slowly made their way up the path. Back-up wouldn't arrive for a few more minutes but they all knew they had to get in the warehouse as soon as possible. Silently running toward the warehouse, Alex and Hotch took the front while Morgan went around the back. Hotch and Alex slowly opened the door, they took a few steps before a scream pierced the air. They rushed forward till they came to a metal door. Hotch listened at the door and heard the sound of three distinct voices. He signalled for Alex that they were to enter before he opened the door slowly.

"FBI, freeze! Now!" Hotch ordered as he trained the gun on the man he recognised as Jack. Alex kept her gun trained on Noah. Noah was standing behind a bloody and tortured Daniel, a small scalpel knife trained at Daniel's throat. "Drop that knife, now."

"Or what?" Noah sighed before pressing the scalpel gently into his neck. Daniel hissed before a small trickle came down his neck. "You must Agent Hotchner. Tell me, how are Spencer and Penelope?"

"None of your business," Alex snapped from behind Hotch.

"Oooohhh...Mrs Blake has a bit of fire in her," Jack laughed. "Noah, kill Daniel."

Hotch went to pull his trigger but two gunshots pierced the air before he could. Noah and Jack fell to the floor as Morgan emerged from the shadows behind them. Alex walked over to Noah and pulled his hands behind his back, he moaned in pain at the movement due to the bullet in his shoulder. Hotch looked up to see Morgan pointing a gun at Jack's head, his finger wanting nothing more than to press down on the trigger. Hotch holstered his own weapon before stepping forward.

"Morgan, don't do it," Hotch said gently. "Killing him won't get justice. You will just be giving him an easy way out."

"You bastard," Morgan growled at Jack. "You took away his sight and you almost killed him. You don't deserve to live."

Jack laughed gently as he kept his hands to the bullet wound in his stomach. "Go on then, Agent Morgan, kill me. Or do you prefer Derek? I'm not afraid to die, my only regret is that I didn't cut little Blondie's throat and make Spencer listen. You should have heard him scream when we were beating him. _'Oh please...Morgan...help me. Make them stop'_. He begged for you to save him and you failed at that."

Morgan pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the ground beside Jack's head. "I'm going to watch when they put you in the chair and I will enjoy watching you die."

He lowered his weapon and stepped away from a smirking Jack.

"You deal with him," Morgan said to Hotch before walking over to Daniel and crouching in front of him. "Deal with him, Hotch or I will end up killing him."

Morgan took Daniel's swollen and bloody face in his hands. "Daniel, focus. I need you to focus and stay awake."

"A-Agent Morgan," Daniel wheezed as he looked up and into his eyes. "I want to sleep. I'm tired."

"I know you are but you need to stay away till the paramedics get here, it should only be another minute or so. Spencer wants to talk to you. You need to hang on so you can do that. I know you want to talk to him."

"He wants to talk to me?" Daniel asked. "Why?"

"I'm not going to tell you unless you stay awake," Morgan said. "There is a reason to stay awake."

"You protected him," Daniel smiled gently. "They told me, Penelope, shot them."

"Yeah, she did. She kept him safe."

"You got one tough woman there," Daniel laughed slightly before letting out a moan of pain. He began to cry as the pain began to overcome him. "They cut my fingers off. They were going to cut my eyes out. They should have cut them out. I deserve it."

Daniel passed out.

"Dammit," Morgan cursed as he released Daniel's head and began to untie him from the chair. He lifted Daniel from the chair and placed him down on the floor. He checked his pulse and found it was weak.

"I need a medic!"

**Reid**

Reid listened happily as Garcia continued to read To Kill a Mockingbird to him, he found it calming and he knew that Garcia found happiness reading to him. He sighed happily and remembered his mother reading to him. He remembered one time that they were on the porch of their house. She sat on her chair and he sat on her lap. She was reading to him, one of her favourite books. He loved hearing his mother read. He was able to sit with her for hours and remembered falling asleep against her sometimes.

He had sat up slightly in his bed, his ribs protested the movement but he was sick of laying down. His stomach let out a large growl of hunger.

Garcia heard Reid's stomach growl and put down the book.

"I'm going to ask a nurse for some food for you," she smiled. He heard her move to the door and speak with a young nurse before coming back to the bed. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I feel better," he said. "I can tell that you aren't feeling right though. I don't have to have my sight to know you have sadness in your eyes. Garcia, please talk to me. I'm sorry that you had to use a gun to protect me. I know it goes against everything you live by, I know you don't believe in guns."

"I'm fine, it's just- I killed someone," Garcia said quietly. "I don't regret shooting them but I never thought I would kill someone. He deserved to die after what he did to you."

"I feel so guilty for having to put that pain upon you. I'm so sorry," Reid apologised before putting down his head in shame. Garcia shuffled forward and used her hand to lift up his chin.

"Don't you dare feel guilty, baby boy," she said gently. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. I promise that nothing will happen to you and I will always keep that promise. I would do anything in the world to give you your eyes back. Sweetie, we all love you and we are going to keep you safe. Morgan wants to help you and he wants you to move in with him."

"I don't want you all to feel like you have to look after me, I can learn to live my life just like before. I know some things will be different but even though a part of myself is angry and scared, I don't want to let that part to win. Do you think I should move in with Morgan?"

"Honestly, yes. You should move in with him," she said. "It would give us all peace of mind and I think you should live with him for a little while. At least till you learn to adapt to being without your sight. We are going to need to get you a white cane or we could get you a guide dog."

"Dogs don't really like me that well. Clooney is the only dog that doesn't hate me," Reid smiled before he sighed. "There are centres where you can learn to live without your sight. I don't know if I want to go to one of them. You and the team know as well as any one that I try not to ask for help and I like to do things for myself."

"Don't worry about that at the moment," Garcia said gently. "Right now, you need to just focus on getting better. Once your leg, arm and wrist have healed you will be up and about in no time."

"Thank you for being here with me, I need your hope now," he said. "You're amazing."

Garcia leaned and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't you ever forget that."

Reid let out a small laugh and Garcia began to laugh with him. They didn't realise that JJ and Henry were watching them from the door with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, is Uncle Spencer gonna be okay?" Henry whispered quietly.

"As long as he has Penelope and the rest of us, he'll be fine," she smiled at her son.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. Only one update today as I have been a bit busy and typing is a bit painful as my wrist is giving me trouble. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are lovely and you are wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Eight hours later**

Morgan, Garcia and JJ smiled gently as they watched Reid asleep on the bed with Henry tucked gently under his good arm. The nurse had allowed Henry on the bed and told them she would bring a small portable bed for the team members to sleep on when one of them stayed. JJ walked to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. She smiled at the sight and enjoyed watching her son and Reid sleep. It gave her hope that Reid would be able to live a happy and normal life even without his sight. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Henry up. Her heart warmed as she watched Henry snuggle further against Reid.

"I don't think they will be easy to separate for a long time," Garcia smiled gently. "They look adorable."

"I assume that you have already taken a picture," Morgan grinned at her.

"You bet your cute butt I did," she sighed before looking at him. "How is Daniel doing?"

"He just came out of surgery. They tortured him brutally and the doctor wants to keep him sedated for the time being. He has two fingers cut off but we found them at the warehouse and they have gotten reattached. He got beaten severely and there was some internal bleeding. The cuts to his body will scar as they were deep and the knife wound to his leg will heal after a while. His nose got broken and he had three teeth forcibly removed. He has a few cuts to his neck. All in all, he will recover and live his life like he did before. The same can't be said for Reid, he'll never be able to live like he used to," Morgan sighed with frustration. Garcia placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey, calm down," she said gently. "You don't want to wake up Reid and Henry. We have to make sure that Reid walks into this new stage in his life with all the hope we can give him. He is trying to not let things affect him. Reid will talk to Daniel when they can and we can take it from there. Morgan, look at the bed."

Morgan looked at the bed, his eyes focusing on the bandages over Reid's eyes. "I'm looking, baby girl."

"That is your best friend and his godson. I know you want to be there for him but you can't if you keep all this anger inside of you. He can't have any negative energy around him. Just be there for Reid and you will be. I managed to talk him into moving in with you. He agreed it would be safer for him if he lived with you. What do you think?"

"That is brilliant and it makes me feel a lot better knowing I can keep an eye on him," Morgan smiled.

**An hour later**

Reid felt Henry begin to whimper underneath his arm, he woke up and felt his godson grip onto his hospital gown tighter and tighter.

"Henry," he said gently.

"No...Uncle Spencer," Henry cried gently in his sleep. Reid ignored the pain in his body as he began to put his good arm around Henry's waist and pulled him up gently. He slowly rocked Henry in his arm.

"Henry, wake up," Reid gently said. "I'm okay, Henry. Come on now."

He felt Henry shuffle in his arms. "Uncle Spencer!"

He grunted as Henry quickly wrapped his little arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "Uncle Spencer, you're okay."

He let Henry hold him around the neck, he wouldn't tell his godson that he was hurting him. "I'm okay, Henry. Were you having a nightmare?"

He didn't hear a response. "Henry, are you nodding?"

"Yeah," Henry said gently. "Sorry, I forgot."

"That's okay," Reid smiled. "What was your nightmare about?"

"The bad men left and you didn't wake up. You not wake up!" Henry cried gently. "You had lots of boo boos."

"Henry, I'm so sorry that you had to see me after the bad men hurt me. I'm okay though. I'm feeling a lot better and soon I'll be able to get out of the hospital."

"Uncle Spence, it is true? You not be able to see no more. Ever."

Reid remained silent for a moment as he tried to find the right words. "It's true, Henry. Losing my eyes isn't going to stop me from spending time with you though. We can still draw and I can still read to you. I just need to learn a new way of doing it. Nothing would ever stop me from caring for you. I love you and keeping you safe is the most important thing in the world to me."

He pressed the button on the bed and raised the bed up so he was sitting up. Henry laughed as he watched his godfather rise.

"What new way?" Henry questioned with child-like curiosity.

"With my hands," Reid said as he lifted up his good hand. "There are books in something called Braille. I feel the words instead of reading them. I can still be a good godfather to you."

"Uncle Spencer, you always a good god-daddy," Henry said before pressing his hand against Reid's hand. "You a superhero!"

Reid chuckled gently at his godson. "Henry, do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah!"

"How about a guessing game? We take turns. You draw on my hand with your finger and I have to guess what it is."

"Okay, I go first!" Henry said. Reid put his hand flat against the bed and felt as Henry began to draw something on his hand. He smiled as he figured out what it is.

"Is it a rocket?" Reid guessed.

"Yep," Henry laughed happily.

**Outside the room**

The team listened outside the room with the door open slightly and all let out a small laugh as they heard Henry cheer happily. They had decided to stay outside the room after seeing Henry and Reid talking.

"Henry makes Reid feel like nothing is wrong," Alex said as she peeked through the small gap in the door and watched Henry and Reid high-five.

"Reid is amazing with Henry," Hotch said as he also peeked through the gap. Alex and Hotch moved quickly as Henry turned to see them.

"Uncle Spence! Hotch and Alex peeking," Henry said in a big voice.

"He made us," Hotch grinned as he pushed the door open.

"You two would suck being undercover," Garcia giggled.

**A few hours later**

Morgan and Reid sat together in the hospital room, the rest of the team had gone home to get some rest. Reid had even persuaded Garcia to go home and get some proper rest. She only went home on the condition that Morgan stay with him and keep him company. Morgan had fallen asleep but he had woken up half hour ago.

"So we're gonna be roommates," Reid said as listened to Morgan flip through the pages of a magazine. "Magazines are generally meant to read, not just get flipped through."

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked as he sat on the edge of bed and letting out a small yawn.

"Why does everyone keeping asking me that?" Reid said in annoyance.

"Kid, you are with me now. Tell me how you really feel. I know you are full of hope and you are planning every detail of what you are going to do when you get out of here but I know something is wrong. You are hiding something."

"I'm tired, I'm going to get some rest," Reid said quickly.

"Spencer," Morgan said in a authoritative voice.

"What?! Reid shouted angrily.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Morgan said calmly.

"I'm scared alright," Spencer snapped before he broke down slightly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be handling all this. I know I can live my life but I'm scared. I couldn't stop those men from doing this to me. How the hell am I supposed to look after myself after this? I love Henry and I want to still want to stay a good godfather to him but it is hard being so hopeful in front of him. I'm scared about what is about to happen."

"Reid, everything is gonna be okay. I know you're scared but you are also brave. I know you can get through this and I know you will always be a wonderful godparent to Henry."

**Please review**

**Quick note- for those who read Ghosts of the past. There are only a few more chapters till the end and there will be a big time jump in the upcoming chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you're brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Four days later**

Garcia giggled as she fed Reid some jello. She scooped some from his chin and laughed as he licked his lips.

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, I still have one good hand to use," Reid said. "Why do you insist on feeding me?"

"Hush now and stop arguing," she laughed. "I love looking after you and it is so wonderful to see some colour back in you. Besides, you only have three good fingers with that hand. Eating jello is a fine art."

"Morgan just shovels it into his mouth," Reid smiled.

"I know he does and he is a messy eater," she sighed. "You should see him when he is eating cupcakes at my house. He gets icing everywhere. Stop fussing and eat your jello. I know you are capable of eating for yourself but I like caring for you. Besides, Hotch told me to stay in mother mode as long as you are in here. Reid, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Reid said before Garcia placed another spoon on jello in his mouth.

"Daniel has been off sedation for a day and he wants to talk to you. He wants to talk to you about everything that has happened. Would you be able to speak with him? The doctor thinks it would help Daniel in his recovery and I think it might help you. I know you still have questions and I know you want them answered. They will bring his bed in here and you can talk."

Reid stayed silent before bringing his hand up and touching the bandages on his eyes, he felt the scratchy material and winced as he remembered foot after footing kicking him in the face. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll talk to him."

**An hour later**

Reid felt agitated as he waited for the doctor to bring in Daniel. Everything he had kept bottled up inside of him wanted to burst free. He just wanted a reason about why he was hurt. He wanted to understand why Daniel had sent him that email even though it had been a while since they had seen each other. He let his mind drift off to the last time they had met before this had all happened.

_"Always got your head in a book. I can recognise you from a mile away," Daniel's voice came from above him. Reid looked up to see Daniel smiling at him. He rose from his chair and greeted Daniel._

_"Hey Daniel, it's great to see you again."_

_Daniel took his seat at the table and Reid sat down again. He smiled as Daniel ordered a drink. "So Spencer, how have you been?"_

_"Things haven't changed much since we last spoke, I'm still working at the BAU."_

_"The good old BAU," Daniel smiled. "I never pegged you being g-man. I thought you would go on to cure the world or solve the mysteries of the universe. Are they treating you better now?"_

_"What do you mean?" Reid questioned. Daniel waited until the waitress put down his drink before speaking._

_"Last time we spoke they were still treating you like a kid and you were struggling after your kidnapping. I know they are the closest thing you have to family and I just wanted to know if they are treating you well."_

_"They will always see me as the kid of the group but it feels nice sometimes. I'm a lot better since my kidnapping, it was years ago. I'm better than I used to be and I don't struggle anymore. How is everything in your life?"_

_"Not to bad," Daniel smiled. "Accounting can get boring but it pays enough. In this job, at least I don't get shot at. You do."_

_"Not really," Reid said. "Morgan does all the kicking down doors and I do all the brain work. Oh that reminds me."_

_Reid reached into his satchel and pulled out a small box of cookies. He pushed them across the table. "Have some. They are the cookies I told you about the last time we met."_

_Daniel popped the lid of the box and took a cookie, he bit a large bite from it and moaned slightly. "Spencer, these are magnificent."_

_"I thought you would like them," he said gently. "My friend, Penelope Garcia, makes cookies, cupcakes and all types of baked goods. She is constantly trying to get me to gain weight."_

_"You need to. You are too skinny and your caffeine addiction doesn't help," Daniel grinned. "This Penelope woman sounds like a smart woman."_

Reid snapped out of the memory as he heard the hospital door open. Garcia's familiar hand wrapped round his own.

"Reid, Daniel is in the room with us."

"I know, I can hear him," Reid said stoically. "Can you give us a moment alone, Garcia?"

"Of course, I'll be right outside," she said before giving his hand a squeeze and leaving the room.

"Hey Spencer," Daniel said, his voice cutting the thick silence that had filled the room.

"Hello Daniel."

"Spencer, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I never meant for you to get hurt. I should have told you about everything and warned you. I never meant to do this to you."

"If you didn't mean to do this to me, why did you send me that email? You knew things were not safe and yet you sent me that email. Why did you do it? Why did you send them after me?"

Daniel closed his bruised eyes and felt tears burn them.

"I didn't know that they knew who I was. I sent you the email because I knew I could trust you. I didn't think they would figure out the code was in there. Spencer, I never meant for you to get hurt and I am so sorry that I put you in danger. I can't ever forgive myself for what I did to you. I have only ever wanted to protect you. I'm so sorry. I never meant for them to attack you and I am so sorry that they took your sight."

"You could have called me and talked to me. I won't be able to see anything ever again because they beat the hell out of me. I just don't know how to handle all of this. I know that this isn't your fault but I can't stop the anger. You weren't the one who beat me and almost killed me. It was those men who did this to me. I understand your actions but I need you to understand that it will take some time to fully be able to handle this. My trust with you needs to get rebuilt."

"I understand," Daniel said gently. "I can't ever forgive myself for hurting you and putting you in danger like I did. I want to earn back your trust and I still want to stay your friend. I've always tried to protect you and I failed this time. I hope you can give me a chance to help you."

"I'll try to give you that chance," Reid said in a small voice. "It's going to take some time though."

**Please review**

**Time jump in next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for not updating yesterday and I apologise for my updates being a bit jumpy lately. I was in uber-moody cow mood yesterday and I tend not to right when I feel angry or moody as it comes out in my writing. Sorry again and I hope my updates are still okay. There is a time jump as I wanted to move the story forward a bit.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you're brilliant and wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Four months later**

Reid walked out of the centre with Morgan at his side, he was using his cane to help him with his surroundings. The last four months had been difficult for him and adapting to his blindness had been more difficult than he had thought. It wasn't the new way of living that troubled him, it was not being able to see the team and not being able to work with them. The centre he attended a few days out of the week was helping him adapt and every time he visited there, the less he had to depend on the team. Items around Morgan's house had all now been labelled in Braille. He had easily mastered reading Braille, he had spent most of his time studying it in the hospital. Garcia had given him a laptop with a keyboard that adapted to his needs and had installed software that helped him while using it. He also loved that she had downloaded a huge array of audio books for him to listen to. He had been given braille books and his eidetic memory still allowed him to remember what he read but he would always miss his ability to read fast.

Morgan kept a close eye on him and he had still not left the house without someone with him. The team still had to go away on cases and that left him with Garcia in her office. He didn't mind staying with her when the team were away but he felt a burden to them all. His job at the BAU was still in question and the directors were putting pressure on Hotch to bring in a replacement agent. He didn't blame the directors but he felt like everything that he head done for the FBI meant nothing to them. Rossi had taken over paying for his mother's care, he had tried to insist it wasn't necessary but Rossi refused to accept any answer that wasn't a yes for him to pay. JJ and Henry visited him often and he had stayed at their house a few times. Henry kept him going, he loved his godson and he would give every sense he had if it meant keeping Henry safe.

Garcia looked after him wonderfully and he had gained a few pounds after staying in her office with her. She came over and stayed with him and Morgan a few times in the week and he enjoyed her company. She would sit with him and read to him and he listened, her voice was the best thing in the world in those moments. Alex had helped him learn braille and always told him that there would be a place for him in her lectures. He was the best of the best when it came to profilers.

"How was your session today?" Morgan asked as he watched Reid walk down the path. He kept a close eye on Reid, he always did. There had been a few times where Reid had fallen or dropped something and lost control of his emotions.

"It was good," Reid said as he walked. "You don't have to wait in the centre while I am in there. You could have gone somewhere for a few hours."

"Reid, I am fine taking you to the centre. You're doing so well," Morgan smiled.

"Why do you always smile at my small accomplishments?" Reid asked as they neared the car.

"How'd you know I was smiling?" Morgan grinned.

"Please," Reid chuckled. "We've known each other a long time. You always smile when I do something whether it be a big accomplishment or a small one. I just wondered why you do it. You and the rest need to stop describing some things to me, it's not necessary. I'm more aware of things than you think."

"I smile because it's nice to see you getting better and being so strong," Morgan explained. He stepped ahead of Reid as they reached the car and opened the car. "You need any help getting in the car?"

Reid sighed and carefully stepped into the car, sliding his cane next to him. "When are you and the others going to learn I am getting better at this day after day."

Morgan let out a small chuckle before shutting the door. Reid felt his for the seatbelt and pulled it down, he missed placing it in the holder the first time but clicked it in the second time. He waited as Morgan slid into the car and started the engine. The car began to move and they made their way to JJ's house. He smiled as he realised the route Morgan was taking them.

"You know you could save time if you went to the highway and took the 2nd exit," Reid said.

"Let me do the driving and you do the talking. No directions though," Morgan smirked. "I don't need a navigation system."

Reid placed his hands up before putting them back down. "I have done geographical profiles for most of my BAU career but if you want to do things your way, I won't argue. Do you have my glasses? The black ones."

Morgan stopped at a red light and looked at Reid. He saw his friend's eyes and knew he would never truly get used to the prosthetic eyes that he had been given. They were dark brown, almost identical to the colour of Reid's true eyes. The only problem was that there was no emotion in them. No sadness, no happiness, none of any type. Reaching into the door compartment, Morgan pulled out the glasses and handed them to Reid.

"Reid, why are you wearing them?"

"Henry doesn't like my eyes as they are, they scare him," Reid explained as he put the glasses on. "I don't want to scare Henry and he thinks when I wear my glasses, I look cool. He is just happy to have me up and about again. He always wants to go on walks, even if it is just around the house and down the street. He's still having nightmares about my attack."

"I know," Morgan said. "I've noticed the phone calls to the house at night. JJ told me that she calls you so Henry knows you are safe."

"I don't mind. I just wish that none of this had happened."

Morgan stayed silent as he continued to drive before talking. "We all wish that none of this had happened but it did and the best thing we can do is all move on. Looking to the past won't help us but making a better future will."

"I know," Reid nodded. "Let's just get to JJ's house."

**JJ's house - An hour later**

JJ set out the plates on the table in her back garden, the entire team were coming over to the house for a large dinner. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and the sky was a clear blue. The team had worked non-stop for the last two weeks and today was a day of relaxation and a chance to be a family. She turned around as Henry came running to the garden.

"Uncle Spence is here!" Henry screamed happily before running from the garden to the front yard. She quickly followed him and smiled as she watched Reid come out of the car. She watched him bring out his white cane. Henry ran to his uncle and wrapped his arms around Reid's legs. "Hey, Uncle Spence!"

Reid placed his hand on Henry's head and ruffled it. "Hey Henry."

"C'mon, we go play!" Henry said as he took his godfather's hand and guided him to the house. JJ felt her heart warm as she watched Henry tell Spencer where each step was even though she knew Spencer knew where they were. Morgan walked up to the house and smiled at her. He also chuckled as he watched Reid and Henry disappear into the back garden.

"Hey Morgan, how is he today? Why does he have the glasses on?" JJ asked.

"Reid's eyes scare Henry and he doesn't want to scare him. He did well at his session and he is adjusting to his new way of living. He still isn't over everything," Morgan said sadly. "I catch him lying in bed sometimes and I can hear him crying. I don't know how to talk to him because I don't know what he is going through."

"He won't admit that he is struggling with some things," JJ said before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "We should have Daniel speak with him."

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. The author below to do with the audio book is my favourite author.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you!  
**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Henry and Reid sat on the grass with each other playing with Henry's toys. They enjoyed playing together and Reid loved hearing his godson laugh, it kept him moving through life knowing that he was happy. He could hear the rest of the team faintly as they talked to each other. They were talking about him, they always were. Grabbing a nearby toy, he rolled it around in his hands and realised it was a small toy bus. His mind had never been more important to him, he used it for everything and he relied on it to give him answers he never used to need. He had become more aware to his surroundings but still had moments where he wasn't sure in himself. He had missed a step on the stairs on a few occasions and had fallen down them. Morgan had rushed to help him but that had only made him feel worse.

"Uncle Spence, are you gonna work with mommy again?" Henry asked before picking up a small action figure and placing it inside the toy bus that his uncle had.

"I don't know, Henry. Why do you ask?"

"Mommy said she miss you at work," Henry said in a small voice.

"I miss being at work with her," Reid sighed before he moved the bus towards Henry and let him take over moving it. "I don't like not being able to work but I know I can't do my job, the same job as your mommy, anymore. I can't do it as well as I used to. What do you think I should do Henry?"

"Stay and play with me all the time," Henry said happily. "Work is borrrrring!"

Letting out a chuckle, he reached out and pulled his godson into a small hug. "I wish I could stay with you all day and play but you have school and I have to work. I just don't know how yet."

He felt Henry wrap his arms around him and hug him. "Lift me, Uncle Spence!"

Reid brought his arm around Henry and carefully lifted his godson, he held him against his chest and slowly got to feet while picking up his cane. Henry leaned against him and kept a tight grip on his t-shirt. He made his way over to the voices of the team. He tapped the small wooden steps with his cane and made his way up them. The closer he got to the team, the more he smelled the food. He smelled the familiar scent of warm cookies.

"Garcia brought cookies," Reid whispered to Henry. "Shall we ask if we can have one?"

"Yah!" Henry giggled. Reid placed him down on to his feet and let Henry guide him over to Garcia.

"Hey my wonder boys," Garcia said happily before hugging Reid. He hugged her back and leaned on her shoulder. He didn't know why but he just felt better after she hugged him. Her comfort soothed his pain. She brought him out of the hug and cradled his face. "Reid, are you okay?"

"Can we talk later? Just the two of us," he asked.

"Of course we can," she said before pinching his cheek. She saw Henry lifting the lids of the containers she had brought. "What may I ask is Henry looking for?"

Henry turned around and let out a small cheeky smile before walking over to Reid and hugging his side.

"We were wondering if we could get some of your world-famous chocolate chip cookies," he smiled. She walked over to the table and opened a pink container, she brought it over to Henry.

"You can have one now and some more after dinner," she winked. "Don't tell mommy though."

Henry quickly took a cookie. "Thanks Penny!"

Garcia giggled as she watched Henry go down the steps and sit down.

**Two hours later**

Garcia walked up to Reid as he sat alone in a chair in the garden, she noticed he was slumped slightly and saw the earphones in his ears. Walking over she thought that he had fallen asleep. She shook his shoulder but felt her heart jolt as Reid jolted in surprise. The chair fell to the side taking Reid with it.

She rushed to help him. "Are you okay?"

He pushed the seat up as he got to his feet and sat down in it slowly. "I'm fine, you just surprised me. I was listening to a book."

"What book?"

"Stephen King's Under the dome," he answered. "It's very good so far. Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you," she said as she brought a chair over and sat in front of Reid. Lifting her hands to his face, she took off his glasses to show his prosthetic eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Morgan helps and takes care of me, you all do. I don't know what it is but I feel strange. Even with you all around me, I feel more isolated than ever. I can't work with you all and when I do see you all, I only feel sadness from you all. I can hear it in your voices and I can feel it around. I just don't know what to do. I don't understand why I feel this way when I have such a great family around me. I feel like I'm falling and I'm never going to stop."

"Oh sweetheart," Garcia sighed. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"You are all proud of me for being so strong and I didn't want to ruin that."

"I can't begin to understand what you are going through," she began to say. "I'll be honest with you. I miss your brown eyes every single day and I miss how they gave away your secrets but the most important thing to me is that you are alive. That attack could have killed you but you fought and you stayed alive. I know you have a fierce spirit inside of you and it is the same spirit that is going to help you through all of this. The team is sad sometimes and I can tell you that we will all feel like that sometimes. We love you and we struggle to understand why this happened to you. Do you know what I'm going to do? I am coming over for the weekend and we are going to spend it together and do whatever we want, when we feel like it. I don't want you to feel isolated. I know that you can't see me but use your imagination and imagine me with bright blond flowing hair with large fairy wings. That is what I will be this weekend. Your fairy godmother, your guardian angel. I'll even be the small devil on your shoulder that whispers the naughty things."

Reid laughed as she continued to speak. "Reid, I don't want you to feel like you are falling. I want you to like you are flying."

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I am very sorry about not updating for the last two days, I have been really busy and really tired. I am so sorry and I will warn you that updates may be jumpy this week as I am working extra at my work and I am going to get very tired this week but I will still be updating where I can. I'm sorry again but hope you stay with me. I feel so guilty for not updating, I have done a really nice long one-shot for you all as an apology. It's called Fragments.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful and brilliant reviews. Thank you!  
**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid held Garcia's hand as they walked through the park, he used his cane but Garcia kept guiding him throughout the day and kept describing everything to him. He could feel the hot sun on his skin and was thankful Garcia had chosen him some cool clothes to wear. He could hear the laughter of children around him. Garcia was keeping him sane at the moment, they were spending the weekend together and she had stayed with him the previous night. She had been there when his nightmare had frightened him. She truly was his guardian angel. They made their way to the a patch on the grass. Garcia put down a large blanket and placed the basket she'd been carrying down on the floor. He sat on the blanket and heard her unpack the picnic.

"Thank you for being with me," Reid said gently. He had his black glasses on but they soon disappeared after Garcia took them from his face.

"I promised that we would have a wonderful weekend of doing what we wanted, when we wanted," she said before stroking some hair behind his ear. "What do you want to eat? I have lots of things."

"Surprise me," he smiled.

"I always do," Garcia laughed gently before placing assortments of food on Reid's plate. She placed little sandwiches with chocolate cookies on his plate. She placed anything she thought would help him gain weight that he needed to gain. She placed it on his lap and smiled as she watched him tuck into all the food. "We need to get some muscle on you."

Reid swallowed before talking. "I'm not that skinny."

"Yes, you are," she said before patting his stomach. "I'll fatten you up soon enough."

"Not too big though," Reid chuckled before taking another bite from his sandwich. Garcia wiped a few crumbs off his face and began to eat her own food. She brought out two cans of soda. Reid took his and opened it carefully to take a sip. He placed it next to him and took note of where it now was.

"Reid, can I ask you something?" Garcia asked.

"Anything."

"What's it like? Being blind."

"It's different," Reid said sadly. "I can feel the warmth from the sun on my skin and I would give anything in the world to have it hurt my eyes by being so bright. I know we are at the park and I can hear everyone and feel the grass but I can't see it. If I'm in somewhere unfamiliar, I don't feel safe and I am still trying to get the hang of navigating around new surroundings sometimes. It's just hard knowing that I won't ever see anything again. I won't ever be able to see your hair when it is a different colour. I can't see Henry or what he will look like when he is all grown up. I live in constant darkness and I always will. I am happy being alive and I know that after everything that happened to me, I could be in a much worse condition. The last thing I want to be to you all is a burden but I really need you all right now. For a while, I have felt lonely but while you have been with me, I have felt amazing. Thank you for being my best friend."

Garcia smiled as she heard Reid talk. All she wanted to do was make Reid feel like he wasn't alone and to give him hope.

"I'm glad that being out with me is making you feel better. We are all here for you and we won't leave you. Ever."

"Just remember to make sure that I don't take up all your time," Reid said gently. "I want you to live normally. I don't want to be a burden to you all."

"You are not a burden and you never will be," Garcia assured him. "Now eat up, baby boy. I have lots of food that is ready to get devoured."

**Later that night**

Morgan smiled as he saw Reid asleep in the bed, he had no doubt that Garcia had exhausted him during the day. Garcia had gone home for the night at Reid's request but Morgan knew she would be back at the morning with a cup of coffee and breakfast. He walked in and noticed that Reid was shivering slightly, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over him before leaving the room. He left the door open a fraction so he could hear if anything happened.

He walked to his bedroom and changed into his pyjamas before going to his bathroom and washing his teeth. He washed his teeth and made his way back into his bedroom but grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His entire body became weak, he fell to the ground and saw two feet in front of him. He struggled to stay awake as a voice spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm not after you," a man said from above him.

Morgan closed his eyes as the force of drug made him succumb to the darkness.

The man smiled gently before making his way into Reid's bedroom, he pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. His eyes focused on the young man as he slept. Reaching down, he stroked his hand down Reid's face and smiled as he stirred from his sleep.

"Hell Dr Reid," he said. Reid tried to call out but found a bulky hand over his mouth, he screamed into the mouth as the man straddled him and pinned him to the bed. He ceased his struggled when the cold edge of a knife touch his throat. He couldn't help his muffled whimpers.

"Shhh...it's okay," the man said before he brought the knife up and trailed it lightly down Reid's cheek. "I promise, I won't hurt you too much. We are just going to have a little talk and then a little fun. I've watched you since you went into that blind centre. You are not an easy man to get alone. I have imagined for a long time what I am going to do you. The fun you will give me. Your friend won't get to interrupt us, he'll be sleeping for a while. Isn't that great? It gives us time alone together."

Reid struggled again at the man's words and panicked as the man removed his hand and shoved a ball of material into his mouth. He felt rope being tied around his wrists and his arm forced above his head as his attacker tied the rope to the headboard. He couldn't see anything but he could feel everything. Fear ran through him as he felt the man touch his face.

He screamed hoping that someone, somehow, heard his scream for help.

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it and I am sorry for my lack of updates this week but I am busy with work. I promise to give you a weekend full of updates and another nice big one shot at the weekend to make up for my lack of updates. **

**Warning - Mention of rape and there will be further warnings in future chapters. Nothing graphic.****I urge everyone to stay with this as I have some epic chapters coming up. Spoiler - You will love Daniel by the end of them.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I know I'm cruel to Reid but you know that I love him. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**Morning**

Garcia knocked on the door and waited for Morgan to answer it, she became concerned when he didn't come to the door. She knocked again but no-one answered, she put down the paper bag she'd been carrying and brought out her spare key. Opening the door, she stepped in and heard nothing. She walked to Reid's room and pushed the door open. Her heart stopped at the sight in front of her.

"REID!" she screamed as she ran forward to his unconscious bloody form on the bed, there was blood all over him, over the sheets and down his legs. Garcia tried to untie him but cried in frustration as she couldn't untie the knot. She ran to the kitchen and scrambled through one of the draws for a knife. She grabbed one and ran back to the room. She cut through the rope and checked his pulse. It was slower than she would have liked. "Morgan! Morgan!"

She put down the knife and ran to Morgan's room to find him on the floor, she kneeled down and shook him, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Morgan, damn you. Wake up now!"

Morgan stirred and opened his eyes sluggishly to look up at her. "G-Garcia?"

"Reid's hurt, there is blood everywhere," Garcia cried before running back to Reid's room with her cellphone. She called for an ambulance and put the phone down after the operator had finished. Morgan stumbled into the room behind her, his body struggling with each step. Garcia shook Reid gently but he didn't wake up.

"Reid, c'mon kiddo," Garcia cried before turning to Morgan. "Morgan, what happened?"

"Someone...came here," he explained as he tried to blink away the hazy feeling of the drug. "Drugged..me. He was..after Reid. God, what did he do?"

"M-Morgan, I-I think he raped Reid. There is blood all down his legs and he got tied to the headboard, his clothes got ripped as well. Oh god! Why did this happen?" she cried as put her hand in Reid's hand and tried to wake him up. "Reid, it's G-Garcia. Wake up, please."

**Hospital**

Garcia shook as she found herself waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what had happened to Reid. Morgan was under observation after they identified the drug. JJ had her arm around her and was comforting her through everything. Hotch and Rossi were at the house as they tried to find the bastard who had done this. Blake was pacing around in the waiting room impatiently, each step another step towards her storming back to the doctor and demanding answers. Garcia wiped her eyes and tears continued to fall.

"He was just getting better and was so happy yesterday when we were out," she sobbed. "I should have stayed at the apartment. I could have protected him somehow. I could have stopped the man who did this."

"Shhh..." JJ soothed as she held Garcia. "He's organized and Hotch called me and told me he had probably been stalking Reid for a while. You told us that Reid sent you home to get some rest. We will get this guy and we will make him pay for what he did."

The door opened and a female doctor walked into the room. "Spencer Reid?"

"Here," Garcia called. "Please tell me. Is he okay?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes," Garcia said quickly. "Just tell me he is okay. Please."

The female doctor nodded. "He's been sedated but he will wake up in the next few hours. He had cuts to his stomach, arms and the inside of his legs. We stitched some of them. He's been beaten but nothing broken. He's been raped and evidence from the rape exam shows that he got attacked repeatedly during the night. We have samples, his attacker didn't wear anything during the attacks. He has some internal stitching which will cause him some pain for the next few weeks. We had to sedate him as he became very combative. He'll need to stay in the hospital tonight but if he is able, I will discharge him tomorrow into your care. He's in room 203, you can visit him now."

Garcia nodded quickly before rushing to the room with JJ and Blake quickly behind her. They searched down the corridor till they came to Reid's room. All three rushed into the room, they all felt broken as they saw Reid in the bed. His face covered in bruising, his cheek and jaw line darkened with them. His lip cut and bruising around his throat. Garcia walked forward and let out a small sob as she saw the cuts on his arms and the bruising around his wrists and up his arm. She sat down on the bed and stroked her hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"He'll be okay," JJ said, her voice quivering as she became upset. "He's strong."

**A few hours later**

Garcia had fallen asleep on the bed, she felt something shuffle above her and instantly woke up. She looked up and saw Reid's prosthetic eyes, the coldness of them not showing her the pain she knew he was feeling.

"Garcia. Is that you?" he whispered.

She sat up and sat on the hospital bed, she leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it. "It's me. JJ and Blake are in the hospital but I think they went to get some coffee."

"He hurt me," Reid cried before bringing his hands up to his face. "He-He-"

Garcia shuffled forward and brought him gently into a big motherly hug. He gripped onto her tightly and cried. She leaned his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair. She couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhhh..." she said gently. "It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you again. We won't let him get near you ever again. I'm so sorry, I should have been there."

Reid didn't say anything, too lost in the pain he was feeling to respond. It was a few minutes before he spoke.

"I couldn't see him...but I felt him," Reid sobbed. "He wanted to have some f-fun."

"Oh Reid," she said kissing the top of his head. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm so sorry he hurt you. I'm gonna keep you safe."

She turned her head and looked at the door as JJ and Blake came through the door. They stayed by the door as they watched Garcia comfort Reid.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry about not updating regularly this week. I have been busy at work and I didn't update as much as I wanted to. I'm really sorry. I tried to update last night but fanfic wasn't playing ball. I am back though and daily updates will now return. I'm also working on a one shot to post as a sorry for my lack of updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are the most amazing readers in the world and the most patient. Thank you again!**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

**The next day**

Reid laid in Garcia's bed, his head against a wall of pillows and his body buried under a large purple duvet. Discharged from the hospital, he had chosen to stay with Garcia. He could hear the muffled voices of the team as they spoke in the living room. He knew they were talking about him but he didn't care. All he felt was pure hatred and anger at the man who had made him feel this way. He felt disgusting and the touch of his attacker wouldn't go away. He didn't even know what his attacker looked like, all he knew was the man's voice. He sobbed silently into a pillow as he remembered the horror of his attack. He stilled as he heard the door open. He held his breath as someone sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey kid," Morgan's voice said gently. Reid stayed silent, he didn't know how to respond. "I need to say that I'm sorry for not protecting you. I wasn't on my guard. I'm so sorry he hurt you. I'm so so sorry."

Reid let out a shaky breath.

"It's not your fault...he drugged you. He'd been stalking me. He did things to me and he r-raped me," Reid said before letting out a small sob. "Morgan, he hurt me."

"I know and I'm so sorry. We will get this guy and we are gonna make him pay dearly for what he did to you," Morgan said before touching Reid's shoulder. Reid stiffened at the touch and started to shake. Morgan brought his hand away and looked sadly at his best friend as he laid beneath the small fortress of pillows and covers that Garcia had created. "Reid, I need to ask you about the attack. The more we know about him, the better chance we have of catching him. I know how much you don't want to talk about but it will help to talk about it."

"He had-he had a deep voice," Reid began to explain with difficulty. "His hands were rough. The pain I felt was like being ripped apart. He put a gag in m-my mouth when I screamed. After he f-finished the first time, he laid next to me and started talking. I was sobbing and pleading behind the gag to let me go. He brought out the knife and s-started to cut me. He put his hand around m-my throat as he cut me. He slapped me when I didn't stop crying. He said I-I was ruining our fun together. He-He-climbed on top of me- I'm sorry I can't."

"Do you want me to get Garcia?"

Reid nodded his head quickly as he cried into his pillow. He heard Morgan leave the room before he recognised the small quick patter of Garcia's feet as she rushed to the bed. The moment she was on the bed, she sat Reid up slowly and brought him into her arms. She noticed he was beginning to lose control of his breathing as he cried harder.

"Reid, calm down. You need to calm down and you need to breathe," Garcia soothed as she rocked him slightly. "It's just me holding you. He can't hurt you again. I promise you that he will never hurt you again."

Taking a deep breath, he managed to calm himself down in her arms. He leaned against her.

"He made me do things," he whispered gently. "I don't know what he looks like b-but I felt a scar on his wrist. The scar is raised from the skin, it was across his wrist. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Don't make me."

Garcia motioned for Morgan to tell the others and to give her some time with Reid. Morgan nodded sadly before leaving the room, he knew his presence would only panic Reid. A female presence was what his friend would need over the next few days.

Stroking her hand through his hair, she felt him shake. She used her free hand and pulled the cover over him again. "Don't leave."

She looked down as she heard his words.

"I won't leave you, I promise."

"He laid down next to me after the third time," he said as she held him tighter. "He just talked. Told me I'd been worth the wait. Why did he just talk? I was barely awake, everything hurt but he kept talking. Hours and hours and no-one came to save me. I'm sorry you found me the way that you did. I tried to get away but he was strong."

She was about talk after a minute but looked down to see her junior g-man had fallen asleep. The weight of the trauma he had received too much to bear at that moment. Her bottom lip quivered as she leaned against the pillows. Reid was innocent but horror had befallen him. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall asleep with Reid in her arms. She had barely slept since he had been in the hospital.

Hotch walked into the room ten minutes later but retreated back from the room when he saw them. He left the door open and sighed deeply. They needed to find the man who had hurt the youngest member of the team.

**A few hours later**

Garcia awoke and panicked suddenly as she realised that Reid was no longer in her arms. She rushed off the bed and began to search for him. She stopped when she heard a small rustle come from the kitchen. She carefully made her way to the kitchen, she stopped when she saw Daniel sitting next to Reid with a comforting arm around him. There was a blanket around him and pillow underneath him so he wasn't in any pain.

"How did you get in here?" Garcia asked as she went and sat next to Reid on his other side.

"Hotch was here but Daniel is taking over," Reid explained. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have," she sighed, she noticed that Reid wasn't tensed up or shaking at Daniel's touch. She would follow that up with Daniel once we she had put Reid back to bed.

"Hello Penelope," Daniel greeted.

"Hello Daniel," she smiled gently. "Thank you for looking after him while I was asleep. Has he taken his medication?"

"He has. Spencer was telling me what happened during the attack," Daniel said sadly. "I promise you that I will help you find this person and make him pay."

"Really?" Reid whispered, his voice despondent and alone. "I don't know what he looks like, I don't know why he chose me. All I know is his voice. The chances of us finding him aren't realistic. He had his fun while I cried and begged for him to stop."

"We will find him," Daniel said as he comforted Reid. "You have the best team in the world and I have some of my own tricks. We'll find him. He won't get away with hurting you. I know you forgave me for what happened when I was undercover but I still need to earn your forgiveness in my eyes. I'm here now and I'm not going to leave without this guy's blood on my knuckles."

"I hope you kill him," Reid said angrily before bringing him arms and hugging them around himself. "He shouldn't get to live. He-he whispered in my ear each time he r-raped me. Whispered how good I was. He kept whispering that I could scream all I wanted. He liked it when I screamed, gave him longer. WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?!"

Reid let out a small angry scream before crying heavily into his hands. Daniel removed his arm and let Garcia take over. She placed her arm around him and let him lean against her. She looked at Daniel and saw the pain and sadness in his eyes he had for Reid.

**An hour later**

Garcia leaned against the door frame of her bedroom and watched as Reid slept. She was ready for the nightmares she knew were coming, she would be there when he called for her to help him. Daniel came up beside her and gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you for caring for him. You are what he needs now."

"Why didn't he tense up when you touched him? He was afraid of you at all. Morgan told me that Reid got frightened by his touch," Garcia asked.

"I've spent the time since his attack trying to make up for what has happened to him. I know I will never be able to make up for what I did to him. I protected him through college and he knows that I would never hurt him. He knows Morgan would never hurt him. I just want to help him. I'm going to find this guy and kill him. You and the team may want to bring him in but I'll make him beg for death once I am through with him."

"Reid told me that you were a nice person in college. What made you into what you are now?"

"I did things I wasn't proud of when I was undercover and I learned to be the worst kind of human. I regret everything I did when I was undercover and I know that I'll burn in hell for what I have done. I'm going to take the worst of myself and use it to make the bastard that raped Reid wish for death. If I find him first, before you and the team, he's going to die."

"Stop talking about what you are going to do and do it," Garcia said coldly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Find him before the team and you fulfill Reid's wish. Kill the bastard and make sure he can never hurt anyone like he hurt Reid ever again. I'm at your disposal if you need help. Morgan will coming over soon to take over from you which gives you time to find him. Make every scream count when you hurt him."

"Yes mam," Daniel said as he looked to Reid.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I'm starting a new fanfic later this week after I finish my other one so look out for that. Still got plenty of chapters for this one, hope that is okay.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_Reid cried as he felt the man move from on top of him, he felt tears run down his cheek as he felt the pain and blood down his legs. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Why wasn't anyone helping him? He cringed in disgust as he felt his attacker's hand in his hair. He'd been raped twice and he just wanted someone to save him. His throat was sore from his screams._

_"You were so worth all the risk," the man sighed before nuzzling his neck. His gag got removed allowing him to let out a sob._

_"P-Please," Reid whispered. "P-Please, no more. If you leave, I can't find you. Please, don't hurt me anymore."_

_"Oh, I thought you were enjoying yourself," the man sighed before climbing on top of him again. Reid shook and struggled as much as he could. He tried to scream but found the man's bulky hand over his mouth. "Guess we have to do it again, so you enjoy it this time. I'll just have to be rougher."_

_He screamed into the hand._

Garcia rushed into the room as she heard Reid screaming, he was screaming and thrashing violently in the bed when she ran in. Morgan rushed to her side as she went over to the bed and shook Reid. "Reid, wake up!"

He jolted awake but continued to try to hit away at the hands he felt on him.

"Get-Get off me," he cried.

"Reid, sweetie, it's just me. He can't hurt you," Garcia said as she held her hands up in front of her. Watching him calm down, she stepped forward and put her arms around him. He leaned against her and let her stroke her hand through his hair. "I got you, Reid. Morgan is here too. He's looking after us tonight. It was only a nightmare."

"He-He was rougher the third time," Reid said in a quiet voice. "He said I would enjoy it if he was. He thought I was enjoying myself."

Garcia and Morgan looked at each other, sadness in their eyes. Morgan sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his best friend. "We'll find him. He won't hurt you or anyone else again. I promise."

**Daniel - A few hours later**

Daniel sat in his car watching the bar. He was waiting for the bastard. He had spent the last few hours going through CCTV footage. He knew that since leaving the hospital, Reid had always been with someone when he had been out of the house. Reid had told him that the man had followed him since the blind centre. He had found out from Garcia some of the places Reid had been when out with the team. Going through the footage, he noticed a man. He was in most of the footage that he had looked over and in every one he had watched Reid and followed Reid in the footage. Daniel had no doubt that this was his friend's attacker. He slumped slightly as he watched the man leave the bar and enter his car. He switched on his engine and began to follow the man.

**Forty minutes later**

The intoxicated man stumbled out of the room and stumbled into his kitchen and opened the fridge, he grabbed another beer after he had finished the first. He popped off the cap and took a deep gulp from it. He closed the fridge and made his way back to the living room. He stopped when he saw a man in his chair pointing a gun at him. The man blinked away the blurriness of his vision.

"What the hell?" the man slurred.

"So Barry Ralin, we need to have a little talk. Found your name on one of your bills. Were out celebrating something?" Daniel asked as he kept the gun trained on the him.

"What are you doing my house?!" Barry snapped before stumbling forward. Daniel rushed forward and kicked Barry in the stomach. Barry fell to the floor and clutched his stomach. He stilled as Daniel placed the gun to his temple.

"Tell me this, how does it feel being the one getting hurt? Does the name Spencer Reid ring a bell to you?"

Barry stilled and something flickered in his eyes. Something that told Daniel the truth. This was Reid's rapist.

"You piece of shit," Daniel growled before wrapping his hand around the man's throat and pinning him to the floor. "You raped him!"

"Please, take me in. I can give you information on people in return for a small prison sentence. I just couldn't stop myself."

Daniel pressed the gun further into Barry's temple. "What makes you think I'm a cop here to arrest you? You're gonna pay for what you did to him."

**Reid**

Reid moaned gently as he felt someone poking him on the nose. He opened his eyes, he knew who was poking him. "Henry, w-what are you doing here?"

"He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't settle or go to sleep without seeing you," JJ said from the corner of the bed, she shuffled up and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's 5.00am in the morning. Sorry for waking you."

"You got boo boos," Henry said before touching Reid's face.

"I just fell, Henry. I'll be okay," Reid lied.

"Please don't fall anymore, Uncle Spence," Henry said gently before leaning down and wrapping his arms around Reid's neck and hugging him. Reid quickly wrapped his arms around Henry and brought him into a hug. JJ watched her son and her best friend. Ever since Reid had become blind, they had depended on each other. Henry needed his godfather to stay safe and Reid saw Henry as a son.

"I'm going to go and talk to Garcia," JJ said. "Henry, can you look after Spencer?"

"Yah," Henry nodded before grabbing his nearby small backpack. He pulled out an iPod and pressed play. He placed an earphone in Reid's ear. "Aunty pen show me how to use this. Listen to a story. Pen put lots on."

Reid felt Henry snuggle under his arm and smiled as he heard Charlie and the chocolate factory begin. A young male voice reading the book. He hugged Henry closer and they listened to the audio book.

**Daniel**

Daniel watched as Barry woke up. He had knocked him out and taken him to an abandoned warehouse. Barry opened his eyes and looked at Daniel, he tugged violently at the rope that bound his wrists and legs to the chair.

"Let me go!" Barry growled.

Daniel brought out a large sharp hunting knife into his hand and walked over to Barry. He waved the knife in his face. "You're not going anywhere and no-one can hear you where we are."

"You'll get arrested if you hurt me. You can't just do this!"

"I could hand you over to the police and then you could walk free after so many years. I'm going to take away the weapon you used against Spencer. You can't use it to hurt anyone else if I cut it off."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful and the best. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Daniel threw the bloody knife to the floor, his hands soaked with Barry's blood. He tuned out the screams coming from Barry. He had just taken away the weapon that Barry had used to hurt Spencer in the worst way. It was now a bloody lump on the ground, Barry would never be able to use it again. He'd never be able force himself on another person. The bastard wouldn't bleed to death, Daniel had taken measures to prevent that. He didn't want him to die just yet. Leaving the room, Daniel grabbed his phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hello Daniel."

"I found him," Daniel said quickly. "I have him here."

"You found him?!" Garcia said in disbelief down the phone. "Do you want the team to come and help you?"

"I took it away, Garcia. I cut it off. He used it against Spencer. He can't ever use it again," Daniel said with a shaky breath. "I just want to make him pay for what he did but I know that the rest of you want payback. I'm in an industrial warehouse not far from the city. I'll text the address to you. Tell the team and just come here. You can all decide what happens next."

Daniel disconnected the call and quickly texted her the address. He dropped the phone back into his pocket and walked over to the wall. He slid down and sat down on the floor to wait.

**Reid**

Reid sat shaking on the bed after hearing Garcia's words. Daniel had found his attacker and was keeping him at a warehouse. JJ and Henry had left half an hour ago. "Is Daniel okay?"

"He's fine but he wants all the team to go to the warehouse. Reid, he cut off the man's genitals."

"I want to come with you," he said quickly before carefully making his way of the bed. He bit his lip as pain flared below. He ignored it as much as he could and tried to get up from the bed. He stumbled forward but Garcia quickly caught him and tried to guide him back to the bed.

"Reid, you need to rest and stay in bed," Garcia told him. "Let the rest handle this."

"No!" Reid yelled angrily. "I want to go and I want him to see me. I want to know why he did this to me. Help me get some shoes on and drive me to the warehouse. I need to know. You don't understand what he did to me. He forced me to do things and he used things on me. I don't feel like a person anymore, Garcia. I feel like nothing more than something he used to get off."

"Oh Reid," she said before hugging him close. "Don't ever feel like that. Okay, come with us but the moment something happens, I am ripping you out of there and rushing you right back here. Understood?"

"I understand," Reid nodded. Garcia quickly found his shoes and he put them on. She passed him his cane and grabbed her nearby car keys.

**Warehouse - An hour later**

The team had gathered at the warehouse and were now staring at Daniel. Their focus on his blood stained hands. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan stepped forward and looked through the glass panel to see Barry with a bloody crotch and his wrists raw from trying to get free. Alex and JJ also walked forward, each of them barely controlling their urges to kill the man in the seat for hurting Reid. Garcia kept her arm around Reid and could feel him shaking violently.

"Don't allow him to live," Daniel said quietly. "When I found him, it looked like he was celebrating Spencer's attack. It's him. He admitted it."

"He deserves everything that is coming to him," Morgan said angrily through gritted teeth.

"We're not killers or vigilantes," Hotch said.

"No, but we fight to protect those we love and this piece of shit forced himself on Reid repeatedly over that night. He'll be free if he walks out this warehouse in a few years. You know what the justice system is like. If he played it, he could walk free again and come after Reid. He could kill him. I'm not going to give him that chance," Morgan argued back.

Garcia held Reid closer to her as he shook more violently hearing that Barry could hurt him again. He felt Garcia's breath on his ear.

"He'll never hurt you again," she whispered gently.

"I want to talk to him," Reid said, his voice shaking with fear.

"No, you don't have to talk to him Spencer," JJ pleaded gently. All she wanted to do was keep him away from the man.

"I need to know why hurt me," he whispered softly. "Morgan, please come with me."

"Are you sure about this, Reid?" Morgan asked. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do," Reid whispered before using his cane to walk forward. He tried to let go of Garcia's hand but she held on tightly. "I don't want you to hear what I talk to him about, Garcia."

"Tough because I'm not leaving you."

**Inside the room**

Reid walked into the room and felt his heart constrict as Barry spoke. "Hello Spencer."

The voice, it was the voice that had whispered in his ear during each assault. The voice that he would never forget

Garcia gripped his hand tightly and she watched as Morgan stepped in front of Reid protectively.

"W-why did you hurt me?" Reid asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"You were just perfect," Barry gasped. "I know I'm not walking out of this warehouse. I won't lie. I see something and I take it. I did my research on you and I found a story behind you. I waited for you. You were worth the wait. Your screams were so sweet. Did you tell them what I made that pretty little mouth do?"

"You bastard!" Reid screamed before rushing towards Barry's voice. Morgan quickly grabbed Reid and held him back. "You ruined my life. I hope they kill you. I hope they make you pay for what you did to me!"

Hotch rushed into the room and took a struggling Reid from Morgan and dragged him out of the room. Garcia rushed after Hotch and grabbed Reid's hand. He calmed slightly but couldn't stop shaking.

"Hotch, deal with this. I'm taking him home," Garcia said before holding Reid and guiding him from the room. Reid cried as they walked out of the warehouse, the pain from his injuries and a mix of disgust causing him to lose control. "Reid, it's okay. Shhh. I'm gonna get you home."

Garcia brought Reid to the backseat of the car, she was about to open the door when she felt Reid sag in her arms. Grabbing him, she collapsed to the ground with Reid in her arms as he fainted and gave into unconsciousness.

"Reid! Reid!" she shouted as she shook him. Her eyes focused on a red patch on Reid's trousers, she touched it and gasped as she realised blood was running down his leg and soaking the pant leg.

"Morgan! JJ!"

**Please review**

**Teaser - someone is coming**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. Slightly worried about this chapter as Barry talks about the attack. Nothing graphic I think. I recorded myself reading the first chapter of this fanfic, sort of audiofic. It sounds very weird with my accent. I hope you enjoy this. I value your opinions greatly and wondered what you would think of a fanfic where Reid discovers he has an identical twin brother but discovers his brother is now the target of a serial killer. Let me know. Thanks!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia hated the waiting room, it was nothing more than a purgatory for those worried about people they loved. Morgan and JJ sat with her, both of them wanting news on Reid. After he had collapsed, Garcia had screamed for them and they had rushed to her side. All three had rushed Reid to the hospital where he'd been taken by the doctor. They looked up as a familiar doctor walked through the door, it was the same doctor that had treated Reid a few days earlier.

"Hello again."

"How is he?" JJ asked urgently.

"He's resting and he needs to stay that way till he has recovered. He tore some of his internal stitching, that is what caused the bleeding. I've repaired the damage but he needs to take it easy and stay on bed rest. There wasn't enough blood for him to faint. You informed the nurse that he was upset before he collapsed. I think his body came under too much stress and his body shut down to give it time to recover. I told you all upon his discharge to keep him calm and not to put him through too much physical movement."

"It was a mistake to bring him to where we had to go," Morgan agreed. "We are to blame and we accept that. I promise that he will stay on bed rest. He wanted to come with us and he should not have come. We're sorry. Please, can we see him?"

"You can," the doctor nodded. "Just keep him calm and make sure he gets plenty of rest."

The doctor opened the door and motioned for them to follow her. They followed her till the came to Reid's room.

"Remember, keep him calm and he has to keep him movements slow. A nurse will check up on him in a few hours," the doctor said before opening the door. "I'll be back soon as well."

Garcia, JJ and Morgan stepped into the room to see Reid asleep. JJ walked forward and kissed his forehead, she stroked his cheek and was just happy to know he would be fine. Garcia sat on the edge of the hospital bed and stroked her hand through his hair. He always looked so young and innocent. It had scared her to see him unconscious and bleeding in her arms, it reminded her too much of when JJ and herself found him near death after being beaten in his apartment.

"Do you two have everything under control here? I need to get back to the warehouse," Morgan said.

"What are you going to do?" Garcia asked, her voice worried and panicked.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what we are going to do but what I do know is that Barry Ralin isn't walking out of that warehouse," Morgan said stoically before leaving the room.

JJ and Garcia looked each and both let out deep breaths before looking back to Reid.

"How could anyone hurt him?" Garcia said sadly. "He deserves a happy and wonderful life and yet all that he keeps feeling is pain. He had a nightmare about the attack and I cried after I put him back to bed. Oh god, what that man did to him.

"I don't want to think about what is going on back at that warehouse and I don't want to know. Spencer deserves justice and I know everyone else will get it for him. Henry hates seeing Spence with bruises over his body. He-He wants to make a cape for Spence because he says that Uncle Spence is a superhero that protects him and every superhero needs a cape," JJ told Garcia, her eyes watering as she watched Reid twitch gently in his sleep.

"Is there room for one more?" a voice came at the door.

**Warehouse - Forty minutes later**

Daniel, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Alex looked at Barry Ralin as he smiled back at them. Alex stayed at the back of the room, she felt uncomfortable being there but a deep part of herself needed to see this bastard get hurt. Reid was one of her closest friends and he was a brilliant man. She hated seeing him in so much pain, it would be a while before Reid would trust the world again.

"You bastard," Barry growled at Daniel. "You cut it off."

"Think I'll feed to some dogs too," Daniel snapped back. "You ain't walking out of this warehouse."

Barry began to chuckle gently. "I already knew that. Do you know what I did to Spencer? I played with him. We were alone for all that time and it was glorious. He called out for someone called Morgan when the gag wasn't on."

Morgan's head snapped up at mention of his name.

"That's you then," Barry smiled. "_Morgan...help me...Morgan!_ He begged for you to save him. He screamed the most the first time, suppose it was the pain. The second time he cried a lot. I had to make him enjoy it so we went on to round three. He struggled the most that time, I had to get rougher, I had to beat him to get him to stop. The best parts were when I wasn't on him. I put that mouth of his to use and we used a few goodies. You should all try him, he's a wonderful time."

Hotch stormed forward and threw punch after punch into Barry's face. Rossi stepped forward and pulled him back. "You sick piece of shit! He is innocent and you did that to him. He's innocent!"

"He's used goods," Barry said before spitting blood at Hotch's shoes.

"Daniel, give me that knife," Morgan growled angrily.

**Two hours later**

Reid sighed deeply as he felt himself claw back to reality. He opened his eyes and felt a pang in his heart at the darkness he saw, the darkness he always saw. He realised someone was stroking their hand through his hair.

"Hey Garcia," Reid said softly.

"Not quite," a familiar voice said. "I can't bake cookies that good."

"Emily!" he smiled happily.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. He could almost hear the smile he knew she had from seeing him awake. "I heard what happened to you and I caught a flight here. Garcia called me after you got attacked and she was in the waiting room. She needed someone to talk to. JJ and Garcia are getting a drink. I'm so sorry, Reid. I'm so sorry he did that to you."

Reid felt the tears run down his cheeks, he didn't know why he cried all the time since his attack. He couldn't help it. He let out a small sob before crying strongly. She raised the bed so he sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. She brought him into a hug and stroked the back of his hair. He cried into her shoulder and felt a great comfort from having her with him.

"It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she soothed gently. "It's okay to cry. Just let it out."

"He hurt me," Reid cried. "Every time I'm alone, I hear his voice whispering in my ear and his hand pulling my hair. I'm disgusting!"

"No, you're beautiful," Emily said immediately. "You are the purest and most wonderful man I know. He is a monster and he will burn in hell for what he did to you. Just let it out. Don't keep it inside."

Reid buried himself further into her shoulder and sobbed harder. She rocked him gently and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhh...it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want you all to be ready this weekend for the motherload. I am hunkering down for a writing weekend and I will be putting a lot of new stuff up as well as updating as usual. I have so many plots bouncing in my head it's crazy! I know I torture Reid a lot, I hate to say but I'm good at it and I feel we don't get nearly enough Reid whump in the series lately. You know you love it though. Also sorry for the slightly shorter chapter but having to go to bed early as seeing man of steel in the morning.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are so wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan walked away from Daniel, the knife in his hand dripping blood. Barry was gasping for air as the wounds inflicted by Morgan bled. Morgan had spent the last two hours cutting into the man who had hurt his best friend, the man he considered his little brother. He threw the knife to the table and closed his eyes. He had never done anything like that before.

"You son of a bitch," Barry growled angrily. "That hurt!"

"You're going to hurt a lot more than that!" Morgan yelled back. "How do you think Spencer felt when you were hurting him?! You beat, cut and violated him. He's never going to be the same and that is because of you. He has never done anything wrong and you did that to him."

"You know what," Barry coughed before spitting out the blood in his mouth. "Deep down, I think Spencer enjoyed himself. He enjoyed my hands and he enjoyed our time together. You're right, he'll never be the same. He'll forever be my little bitch. Oh you should have seen heard him cry, he cried and pleaded for it to stop. Why would I stop hurting him? He's marked now, by me. He'll never be the same and for the rest of your lives, you'll know it. You'll know that you failed him."

Daniel brought out a gun and pressed it against the side of Barry's head. "Shut the hell up!"

"I should have killed him after," Barry sighed. "Maybe I should have moved to Morgan over there."

Three gunshots pierced the air, Daniel looked at his gun, he wasn't the one to pull the trigger. He turned and saw Hotch with a gun in his hand and a look pure hatred in his eyes. Morgan, Rossi, Alex and Daniel all stared at him in disbelief. Rossi stepped forward and put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Aaron, talk to us."

Barry looked down at his chest and struggled to lift his head to look at Hotch, blood seeped from the corner of his mouth as he began to have trouble breathing. "You-"

"You have hurt my family. Reid will never be the same because of you. I hope you burn in hell for what you did. You can't hurt anyone ever again."

Barry's head slumped and his eyes became cold and dead. There was no sign of life in the man. Hotch slowly put the gun down on the table and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Rossi asked as he looked at him.

"I couldn't listen to him anymore," Hotch said gently. "Putting him through more pain wasn't going to do any good. He had resigned himself to death. He was enjoying reliving his assault on Reid. It was enough when he brought Morgan into it. He was right though, Reid will never be the same. He had only just started to trust the world again and that dead bastard has taken that trust away."

"What do we do now?" Alex asked. "We need to make sure no-one ever finds out what happened here."

"Before we move on, I want to make sure we all know the severity, of what we did here," Hotch said to the group. "We have ignored the law and taken it into our own hands."

"We all understand what happened here," Morgan said, his eyes looking back to Barry with disgust and hate. "Hotch, do you regret what we've done here?"

Hotch looked to Barry and immediately shook his head. "No, I don't. He would have gotten released from jail and he would come after Reid again. I didn't want Reid waking up each day and fearing the world. Barry is gone and he can never hurt Reid or anyone else again. I have no doubt in my mind that Reid wasn't his first victim."

"You can go to Reid and tell him that it's over," Daniel sighed gently. "I can get rid of the body and all evidence. It's not my first time doing something like this, I had to do it a lot when I was undercover."

"No, we'll stay and help you," Rossi informed. "You helped us get revenge for Reid. Thank you for that."

"He's my friend too," Daniel replied. "I think he's the only true friend I've ever had. With all of your permission, I want to help him get better. I want to be there for him."

"He's going to need all the help he can get," Alex smiled gently at Daniel. "He'll need all of us."

"I got a hole outside," Daniel explained. "I got all we need to reduce this piece of shit to ash."

"Let's do it," Morgan nodded.

**Reid**

Reid let out a small smile as Emily and Garcia sat with him. He knew JJ was with him too but she was sleeping on a chair. He felt so guilty making everyone exhaust themselves for his sake. He couldn't deny it though. He loved having Emily back with him. He missed her so much since she had moved to England. Since they had started working together at the BAU, they had become close friends. She teased him but he always knew she was doing it to include him. He missed going to foreign movies with her and missed the challenge of her beating him at poker. Emily sat next to him on the bed and he was leaning against her. He had cried for over an hour and he had told her everything that Barry had done to him. She had listened and comforted him through all of it. He felt better after getting it off his mind but he still felt violated, physically and emotionally.

"Thank you," Reid whispered gently. "All of you."

"For what?" Garcia asked.

"For being with me. For being my family," he said honestly.

"Oh sweetheart," Garcia said. "You don't ever have to thank us for being family. We love you and we always will."

Garcia's cell phone rang causing her to jump slightly. Bringing out her phone, she answered it.

"Hello."

Reid felt worried as there was nothing but silence for a few moments before Garcia spoke again.

"See you soon," Garcia said before she disconnected the call. She knew she could speak freely. Emily knew they had Barry Ralin at the warehouse and the others were dealing with it. Reid could feel her distress.

"Garcia, what's wrong?"

"Barry Ralin is dead. Daniel and the others took care of him. He can't ever hurt you again."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Writing weekend! Be ready for some of the good writing I have in store.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and the best. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

The flames burned as Daniel continued to toss everything he had brought to the warehouse and everything that was used to kill Barry Ralin. Barry's body was now burning to ash with everyone looking on at the flames. Tossing another few chemicals into the fire, he stepped back quickly as the fire got bigger. He walked over to the team and noticed the stoic look upon each of their faces. "All of you will need to go home, take a thorough shower and burn the clothes you are wearing. We can see Spencer after we've done that. I doubt anyone will miss this bastard. He showed signs of being a heavy drinker and we all know that Reid wasn't his first victim."

"Everyone does what Daniel said," Hotch ordered. "Then we go and see Reid in hospital. Understood?"

"Understood," all them said in unison. They stayed and watched the flames for another twenty minutes before leaving. Each of them just wanting to see Reid.

**Hospital - Two hours later**

Reid laid alone in the hospital bed, the girls were outside talking to his doctor and were going to get something to eat. Garcia had wanted to stay but he had asked her to go for a little while. He needed some time alone to think. He didn't know how to feel. Every emotion inside of him was colliding with each other. His relief at his rapist being dead and never able to hurt him again conflicted with the worry he felt for the team getting caught and arrested for what they done to Barry Ralin. They had killed Barry for him. He felt so much guilt. If they were ever arrested, it would be all his fault. He would lose his family all because he hadn't fought back hard enough that night. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he tried to keep his mind from going back to that night. He let out a small whine as a memory rushed forward.

_Reid looked around the room sluggishly, his body couldn't take anymore. All he felt was pain below and his face and body hurt from the beating that Barry had given him. His tears didn't even soothe him anymore. Broken, he just wanted Barry to leave him alone. He let out a muffled sob as Barry licked his cheek, tasting the tears._

_"Your tears taste so sweet," he laughed. "What the matter, Spencer? I thought after our third time together, you would be happy."_

_Summoning the last amount of strength he had, he yanked viciously at the rope that bound his hands to the headboard and screamed through the gag. Barry punched him in the stomach causing him to moan in pain. Barry untied the gag and put his hand around Reid's throat._

_"P-Please," Reid cried. "Please...no..more." _

_"Oh Spencer. Why would I stop hurting someone as perfect as you? You're such a little whore. My whore. I want you to always remember that. I've given you a good time, you give me one."_

_Reid panicked as Barry gripped his jaw, he felt him move further up on his chest. "Such a pretty mouth."_

_Reid realised what was about happen, he struggled as much as he could but felt everything inside of him break as Barry violated him again._

He pressed the blanket over his face and screamed into it.

"Uncle Spence," a small voice came from the door. Reid heard small quick footsteps run towards the bed. He immediately knew it was Henry. "Uncle Spence! What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath he reached out and found Henry's hand.

"I'm okay," Reid lied, his voice still shaking. "Henry, who brought you here?"

"Daddy," Henry answered. "He talking to mummy. Are you sad? Why you sad?"

"Just had a bad nightmare," Reid answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, I wanted to see you."

Reid flinched for a moment as he felt Henry touch his cheek but he calmed knowing it was only his godson. He brought his hand up and took Henry's hand and held it.

"Wanna listen to a story?" Henry asked. "We have to finish Willy wonka!"

"I'd love to," Reid smiled gently. Henry pulled out the device and put an earphone in Reid's ear. He put the other in his own ear and pressed play before snuggling under Reid's arms. Reid hugged him close as the audiobook began to play. Henry kept him anchored to life and he kept the memories away.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Alex and Daniel all looked through the glass into Reid's room, each of them smiling at the sight in front of them. They watched as Henry and Reid laughed together as they listened to whatever they were listening to. In that moment, any fragments of fear, regret or guilt at what they had done disappeared. Killing Barry Ralin provided Reid with the knowledge that he was safe and would allow him to get better. They all knew at the moment that if they had let Barry live, he would have come after Reid for revenge. Henry would have lost his godfather, some of the team would have lost a brother and some a son.

"Only Henry could make him smile after everything he's been through," Morgan smiled gently. He knew the others were getting some food, he had seen them and he had even seen Emily. She was a wonderful sight to behold

"Everything is going to get a lot better from now on," Rossi said to the rest. "I can feel it."

**Three days later**

Reid moaned as he felt the pull of the morning, he opened his eyes but the darkness didn't bother him so much today. He used his mind to help him imagine waking up to see the sun. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and loved the feeling. He was staying with Garcia until he recovered but he didn't know if he could face going back to Morgan's house. He could never walk into his bedroom without the pain of that night torturing him. He'd never get over what Barry did to him, he had to face that fact. He had gotten released from the hospital two days ago but was on bed rest. Henry came racing into his room, he couldn't mistake his godson's steps. For the last two days, Henry had visited him in the morning.

"Uncle Spence! Uncle Spence! Aunt Garcy, she got something!"

"Henry," Reid chuckled gently. "Obviously, you are super happy. Slow down."

"Hey, don't spoil the surprise," Garcia said as she walked into the room. She placed something on the bed, something that was moving. A few seconds later, a small little tongue began to lick his hand. He jumped slightly but soon relaxed.

"Reid, I know sometimes you can feel lonely so I want to introduce you to a friend. He's yours to keep."

Reaching down, Reid couldn't help but smile as he picked up the small bundle in his hands. "You got a puppy for me?"

"He is so cute," Henry said happily before stroking the puppy gently. "He is so small too."

Holding the puppy in his hands, Reid liked the company of the puppy. He stroked the puppy a few times and grinned as he felt the puppy lean into his hand. A small bark caused him to let out a little laugh. This puppy had obviously never heard of the effect he had on animals. He was going to keep the puppy.

"I love it," Reid said happily. "Thank you so much, Garcia. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," she answered.

"Henry, what should we call him?" Reid asked. "You can pick his name."

"Buzz, after buzz lightyear," Henry said as he stroked the puppy again. "Hi Buzz."

"Buzz it is."

**A few hours later**

Garcia tidied her apartment, Henry had made a bit of mess during his visit. She looked around and noticed Buzz wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Walking into Reid's room, she stopped at the door and let out a small 'awww' noise. Reid was asleep on the bed with Buzz asleep next to his head on the pillow. She brought out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Cutest thing ever," Garcia smiled before sending the pictures to the team.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

Morgan walked into Garcia's apartment and closed the door with his foot, his hands busy keeping hold of the groceries he had just brought. He couldn't stay too long as the entire team had gotten called away on a case, Garcia included. She wasn't allowed to stay and work from home as her expertise was necessary in this case. She was at the BAU with the others getting ready. He was only stocking up the fridge quickly so Reid wouldn't have to leave the apartment. They had made sure he had everything he could need. Garcia had labelled everything with Braille labels a few days earlier. A few small barks caught his attention as Buzz came running into the kitchen.

"Hey Buzz," Morgan smiled as he reached down and stroked the puppy. Buzz continued to bark before running back into Reid's room and using a small stool to jump on the bed. Morgan put down the carton of milk he was holding and rushed after the puppy. He walked into the room to see the puppy nudging a distressed Reid. Morgan saw that he was having a nightmare and rushed to the bed.

"It hurts," Reid cried gently in his sleep. "Stop!"

"Reid, wake up," Morgan called out. "Wake up!"

Reid startled a wake and moved away from Morgan's touch.

"It's just me," Morgan said quickly. "Calm down, you were just having a nightmare. It's okay."

Morgan watched his friend lean back into his pillow and wipe his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kid."

Buzz climbed on Reid's chest before nuzzling his chin. Morgan smiled at the sight.

"That puppy loves you," Morgan smiled. "He ran right into the kitchen and got me, he bolted right back in here and tried to wake you up."

"He's a good boy," Reid smiled as picked up Buzz and held him. "I never thought a dog would ever like me this much. It's nice having a dog though. The company is nice."

Morgan closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll call the BAU and tell them that I'm not coming with them. I don't feel right leaving you on your own."

"Morgan, the case will need all of you," Reid said as he sat up and put Buzz back on the bed. "I can handle myself. I can find everything, I'm not going to leave the apartment and besides, I got a little protector."

"You know that we don't want to leave you alone, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I also know that other people need the teams help. I'll be fine. Garcia is going to call and check up on me all the time. I won't push myself too far. I promise."

"Hotch's old sister-in-law is going to come and check on you as well."

"Just tell everyone to be careful."

"We'll always are," Morgan said.

**Later that night**

Reid checked the apartment door locks once again, he had checked them five times during the day. He walked back slowly into his bedroom and laid back down in the bed. He could hear Buzz sleeping on the pillow next to him. He didn't like being alone but he knew the team couldn't stay with him. Garcia had called him to check up on him earlier and he couldn't help but want her with him. He missed Emily as well. Her department had called her back to London but she had promised to visit again soon. Laying his head against his pillow, he closed his eyes and felt the pull of the Sandman.

_Darkness filled his vision, the darkness he had become accustomed to. He tried to move but found his hands tied above his head. He shook his head quickly as he realised where he was. "No, not again. No! Please!"_

_He felt a weight on his hips and hot breath on his ear. His entire body shook as Barry's voice whispered in his ear. "Shhh...just enjoy it. Your entire team is here to enjoy the show."_

_"What?" Reid panicked._

_"Don't worry Reid, everything will be fine," Morgan said, his voice filling the room._

_"Morgan, stop him!" Reid pleaded. "Don't let him hurt me again. You protect me, just save me!"_

_"I'm sorry, not this time."_

_Reid screamed as he felt Barry's hands on his trousers._

Bolting up from the bed, he awoke and found it hard to breathe, he clutched his chest and tried to calm down his breathing.

"Just a dream, just a dream," he began to repeat over and over. He got off his bed and began to make his way towards the kitchen for some milk. He bumped into the door frame but managed the rest of the way without bumping into anything else. He opened the fridge and began to search for the milk. He stopped when he came to a label. The label read 'alcohol'.

**Garcia**

Garcia dialled Reid's number, it was late but she had to check up on him. She pressed the dial button and waited for him to answer. She felt a sense of relief as she heard him answer.

"Hello Garcy!" Reid giggled down the phone.

"Reid, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm awesome. I had a bad dream but I don't think I'm gonna have them anymore. Found some great stuff in the fridge."

"What have you done?"

"The label said alcohol," Reid sighed. "I feel great."

Garcia cursed herself for not removing the alcohol she had in the fridge.

"Okay, Reid. How much have you had?" she asked quickly as she tried to think about what to do.

"I finished one bottle and now I'm on the next," Reid said before his voice became higher and upset.

"No-one came for me," he cried. "I don't k-know what I'm supposed to do about everything. He called me his little whore. Is that what I am now? Am I a whore?"

"Oh Reid, no you're not," Garcia said as she tried to calm him down.

"I-I am though! I didn't fight him hard enough. All night and no-one came for me. He was so heavy and it hurt so much. Hotch and the team killed him and it'll be all my fault if someone finds out. They'll take away you all. I-I can't lose my family," he sobbed heavily. "He hurt me. He ripped away everything and now I'm gonna lose you all."

Garcia was about to talk but the phone call ended and she was left with just a dial tone. Quickly searching through her contacts, she called for someone to help Reid.

**Reid - Thirty minutes later**

Reid barely registered hearing the knock at the door, he reached up and managed to get himself to his feet. He felt woozy as he stumbled to the door. "Whooose there?"

"Spencer, it's Daniel. Open the door."

Undoing the locks, Reid pulled open the door and began to stumble forward. Daniel quickly caught Reid and steadied him.

"Hey, Hey," Daniel said as he held Reid and closed the door. "Spencer, Garcia's worried sick. You can barely stand up straight."

"I'm gonna be sick," Reid moaned before putting his hand on his stomach. Daniel rushed him into the bathroom and placed Reid next to the toilet. He winced as he watched Reid vomit into toilet. He sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Reid heaved again before bringing up his head.

"What are y-you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you," Daniel sighed as he grabbed a nearby cloth, he leaned up and soaked it in cold water before pressing it against is Reid's forehead. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Had a bad dream, all I ever have are bad dreams. Just wanted them to stop. Just wanted to feel numb."

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I was intending to post a lot of things today but I got carried away writing a one shot. It's called The Past Comes Knocking. I hope you all check it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have so many plans for this fanfic. I've been told by some people that my daily updates are bit obsessive. I don't think they are.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and the best. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Daniel awoke as he felt something walking up his leg, he opened his eyes to see Buzz looking back at him. He looked to his other leg and saw Reid asleep on it with a blanket over him and his body in the recovery position. Buzz hopped off Daniel's leg and lifted his paw and hit it against Reid's cheek, the small puppy wanting the attention his master. A small groan came from Reid. Daniel moved and lifted Reid so he was in a sitting position. "Hey Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Reid groaned as he leaned against Daniel's hand. "What did I do?"

"You don't remember?"

Reid shook his head and put his hand to his head. "My head is pounding."

"Garcia called you last night. You got drunk and then upset when you spoke with her so she called me to come and help you. You let me in and I rushed you into the bathroom where you proceeded to throw up for an hour. C'mon, let's get you up and get something in that stomach."

Daniel got to his feet and then gently help Reid get up. Reid swayed as they walked to the kitchen but Daniel kept him steady. He sat Reid down in a chair and opened the fridge up to grab eggs, bacon and other ingredients so he could cook breakfast. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured his friend a cup of coffee. Reid moaned happily as the sweet aroma of the coffee hit his senses. He took a large gulp of his coffee and felt a little better.

"I'm sorry," Reid said. "I don't know what came over me."

"You had a bad nightmare," Daniel sighed. "Do you remember the nightmare?"

Reid nodded slowly. "I remember that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Barry had me alone again," Reid began to explain. "He told me to enjoy it and that the entire team was with us. I heard Morgan's voice telling me everything would be okay and that he wasn't going to save me. I woke up as Barry began to attack me. I'm sick of the nightmares, they won't stop no matter what I try. I guess I just wanted to escape from the pain for a while."

"Spencer, you know Morgan would do everything in the world to protect you. We all would. In time the nightmares will get better. You, of all people, know how much of a negative effect that alcohol can have on your body. You have a mother of a hangover and you'll be feeling it all day. I'm going to make some breakfast and then we are going to go out."

"I'm not going out," Reid said quickly. "I can't do that much any way. I'm still healing."

"We are just going to go to the park. I think Buzz might want to have a little run around anyway. Being in the apartment all the time isn't doing you much good. You need to feel the sun on your skin."

"I don't trust the world outside that door," Reid admitted.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know that I trust you," Reid said.

"I'll stay with you the entire time," Daniel assured him before touching his arm. "You can't deny Buzz a day out."

"Fine," Reid relented. "We need to call Garcia and tell her though. I don't want her panicking if she can't get hold of me on the main phone."

"Brilliant," Daniel said before picking up a can of dog food and putting it into a small bowl. "Buzz!"

Daniel didn't see any sign of the puppy. "Where is he?"

Reid reached into his pocket and brought out a small clicker. He clicked three times and let out a small smile as he heard Buzz bound into the kitchen. He felt the puppy jump at his leg. Daniel put the food down and chuckled as he watched the puppy begin to eat the food.

"What is with the clicker?" Daniel wondered.

"I like to know where he is," Reid began to explain. "I don't want to accidentally step on him. I taught him this week to respond. One click, he barks so I find him. Two clicks, he can jump up and play. Three clicks means that I'm calling for him."

"He's a smart dog."

"He's a very good boy," Reid said as he reached down and stroked the puppy's fur.

**Park**

Reid walked slowly with Daniel through the park, Buzz's lead in his hand. He felt uncomfortable being in the park. He could hear everything around him. He could hear two people having a small argument while he heard a soccer match going on nearby.

"No-one is gonna hurt you," Daniel said as he put his arm around Reid.

"People have said that before and I've been hurt before. Everyone told me everything would be fine after I worked hard to adjust to being blind and then a man broke into Morgan's house and raped me over and over during the night till I was unconscious."

Daniel cringed slightly at mention of Reid's attack.

"Spencer-" he tried to say but Reid interrupted me.

"Don't say everything will be fine now. You can't know what the future holds so don't say it. The world has always treated me like crap, I don't expect it to stop now."

"Did the world treat you like crap when it led you to the BAU? To your family. I've only known them for a few months and I've witnessed their dedication to you. They love you and when you are in distress, so are they."

"I still can't get over what they did for me," Reid said gently. "They killed for me. So did you."

"He was monster, barely human. He hurt you and if we had let him live, he would have come after you again. You and I both know that you were not his first victim. What we did was to protect you."

"I know I wasn't his first victim but at least I was his last."

**Garcia**

Garcia searched through the latest victims computer. The unsub was still out there but she couldn't help but feel for the unsub. The team had profiled the unsub as an abuse victim who was killing men with a history of abusing people. She searched through his computer and felt disgusted by some of the files, she stopped when she recognised the name on one of the files. The name of the file read 'Ralin's whore."

She took a deep breath and opened the file. She gasped as the video played.

**The cliffhanger queen has struck again! Love it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. You know my love cliffhangers and I love putting them in. I just want to tell everyone that I will still be updating daily on this fanfic but I won't be starting another fanfic till next week as I feel I need to put some time into my personal writing. I will still be doing this fanfic so, from the wonderful advice of the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy, don't panic.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful to me and so awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan and the team stood with Garcia in a private room in the department they were working in. Her laptop in front of them with the beginning of the video on the screen. She shook her head as she still struggled to get over what she had seen on the video.

"So this in on the internet?" Rossi said, his face full of rage. "Other people have seen Reid's attack."

Garcia nodded. "Other people have seen the attack. I'm going to track them down using the file sharing chain. They've seen Reid at the most horrible time in his life and they probably got some sick pleasure watching it. How could Barry do this? Didn't he hurt Reid enough?!"

"Baby girl, calm down. We are all angry at this. You are getting upset and you need to calm down," Morgan said as he saw her get angrier and angrier.

"No! I will not calm down," Garcia raised her voice. "No-one tells Reid about this. He can't ever know about this, it would destroy him. I take care of him at my apartment. He screams in his sleep and pleads for it to stop and then I comfort him as he cries. He's mother can't look after him and his father doesn't deserve the chance. We are his family and we have to keep him safe. He's going to need a lot of support and we all know he will need a lot of time to get past what has happened to him."

Morgan stepped forward and brought her into her arms, he kissed the top of her head. "I promise you that he won't find out about this. Barry hurt him once and I won't let this bastard hurt him from beyond the grave with this video."

Garcia lifted her head from Morgan's chest and looked into his eyes. "I saw some of the video. Morgan, he laughed at our baby boy. He laughed because Reid pleaded and cried for him to stop."

"We can't go after the men who have this video," Hotch said reluctantly, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Why not?" JJ snapped angrily.

"We killed Barry Ralin and only we know that he is dead. No-one has come forward yet and reported him as missing. If we use any means of law enforcement to track these people down, we could kickstart an investigation that could lead to us and what we did. We have to keep this video to ourselves. Not even the police can know about it. We have to deny any knowledge of knowing who Reid's attacker was. We cleaned up all evidence but we could still be seen as suspects."

"I'm not letting these people get away with watching his attack. What if I did it under the table?" Garcia said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I won't use anything connected to the FBI system. I'll ghost another system and track these bastards down. I can anonymously track them down and report them to various police departments. I can erase any sign of myself. They won't ever be able to find me. You all forget that I'm one of a small group of people who is on a list consisting of the best hackers in the world. I won't walk away without trying to destroy every trace of that video."

Hotch and Garcia looked at each other, each of them wanting nothing more than to do everything they could for the youngest member of the team.

"Do it," Hotch ordered. "You'll need to wait till the case gets finished though. We need to capture this unsub."

**Reid**

Reid sat down on the sofa, his hands acting as his eyes as he read the braille. Daniel was preparing something for them to eat in the kitchen. He was happy that his friend was going to stay with him till the team returned. Part of him craved for independence. Another part, a stronger one, needed someone to take care of him. He wasn't used to people taking care of him. His entire life he had been the carer. Since his blindness, he had needed to get cared for at first but had become more independent as he had adjusted to being without his sight. All his hard work, got destroyed in one night of brutality. He thought he was ready be on his own. He knew he was wrong. Every creak frightened him, every nightmare scarred him, every tear weakened him. He couldn't handle being alone, not yet. Living in the darkness, he needed a voice of comfort to pierce through it when he afraid. A voice that provided light.

He put down the book and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, he felt Buzz rub against his leg.

"Hey Spencer," Daniel said. "Dinner won't be long. I hope you like stir fry."

"It wasn't your fault," Reid said gently.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those men breaking into my apartment and hurting me. It was never your fault," he said. "You trusted me at that time and you had no way of knowing that they knew what was in that email. You couldn't have predicted what they would do. I was angry for a long time about what happened to me and I realise now that I was angry at the wrong people. It wasn't your fault and it never has been. You've risked a lot to capture my attacker and to make sure he can't hurt anyone else. I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault."

Silence hung in the air until he heard a rush of footsteps and strong arms pull him into a hug.

"Thank you," Daniel whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you for forgiving me."

"There was never anything to forgive," Reid said. "You did nothing wrong."

A small bark caught both their attention. Daniel came away from the hug and picked up Buzz. "I think someone wants you all to himself."

Daniel handed Buzz over to Reid and chuckled as he watched the puppy begin to lick Reid's chin happily. Reid laughed before holding Buzz close to him and finding his way to a chair in the kitchen. He placed Buzz on the table and stroked him till he rolled on his back, he then rubbed Buzz's stomach. He loved having Buzz with him. The puppy was always there for him and was energetic. He knew Buzz would get bigger but he didn't mind. He had never really had a pet but he loved his dog.

Daniel smiled as he watch Buzz and Reid together. He finished dishing up the stir fry.

"Dinner is ready," Daniel smiled. He walked over to the table and picked up Buzz and placed him down next his food bowl. "There's yours, little guy."

Walking back to the side, he picked up the two plates of stir fry and put them down on the table. "There you go, Spencer."

"Thank you for staying here with me," Reid said as he found his fork and began to eat the food. He grinned as he tasted the food. "You're a great cook."

"I'm happy to stay here with you," Daniel said. "I'd rather not have Garcia all panicked. She's a kick ass woman and she cares about you."

Reid may have been away from the BAU but the profiler inside of him picked up on Daniel's voice as he mentioned Garcia.

"Do you like her?"

Daniel let out a small cough before his voice got higher. "What?! No, no. She's your friend and she's nice, that's all."

Reid shook his head. "I'm blind but I'm still a profiler. You like her!"

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I've described the puppy for you all as requested and yes, he can still cry and he still has his tear ducts. He can still cry. Buzz is a small puppy, he still has a lot of growing to do. I also wondered how you are all feeling about Daniel and Garcia. Reid isn't getting a romance but I like the idea of Garcia and Daniel.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Garcia made her way up the stairs to her apartment, they had just come back from the case and she felt exhausted. They had found the unsub, a young man called Harry Wyatt. It had not ended well. The team had told her that he had shot himself in front of them, the horrors of the abuse he had suffered too much for him to bear. Harry didn't think that justice got served to the men so he had served that justice. The entire case had hit too close to home. She knew Reid was asleep, it was late but she just wanted to see and hold him again. Unlocking her door, she stepped into her apartment to see Daniel working on his laptop with a pair of thick black glasses on. She could help but think he looked handsome in them.

"Hey," he greeted as he closed his laptop and put it on the table. "How are you?"

"Not so great," she admitted. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, he didn't have such a great night last night and he's been falling asleep on and off all day."

"I'm just going to go and see him," she said before making her way to Reid's room. Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of Buzz asleep on the bed next to Reid. The small chocolate furred labrador retriever was amazing for Reid and she knew it was a good idea for him to have a puppy. She watched as Reid twitched in his sleep, she walked over and sat down on the bed. Running her hand through his hair, she tried to soothe him. "Shhh, you're okay. I'm back now."

She stayed for a few minutes before leaving the bedroom.

"Something's wrong," Daniel stated as he looked at her.

"I need to tell you something. When we were away on the case, I had to go through a victim's computer. He had a history of abusing people. I found a video file, a few actually. They were of Reid's attack. Barry filmed it and put it out on the internet," she said before taking a deep breath. "Daniel, it's horrible. Reid was so scared in the video and that Barry bastard was laughing at him. He laughed while Reid begged behind a gag."

"The son of a bitch filmed it," Daniel fumed angrily. "Other people have watched it."

"I'm going to deal with it," Garcia assured him. "I'm going to find every trace of the video and wipe it out. Those men who have it won't know what hit them. Reid can't know about this, he can't ever find out about the video. We both know that it would destroy him."

"He'll never find out about it," Daniel said adamantly. "I thought this was all over when we got rid of the bastard. Argh! Spencer is still fragile and if he found out he would never be the same."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow," Garcia said before rubbing her hand through her hair. "I just need some sleep first. Thank you for looking after him, I guess he wasn't ready to stay alone. I feel so bad for leaving him alone. We thought he was ready."

"He isn't," Daniel said honestly. "He was a mess when I arrived here. He threw up for an hour and he just let everything out. I've never seen him like that. I wouldn't leave him alone. Buzz is great for him but his nightmares and the memories are hurting him. I can't imagine how scared he was that night or the pain that he was in. I don't want to see that video, I just want it gone. He's going to need everyone there for him if he has any chance of getting past this or coping with it."

"He will have everyone with him," Garcia said before collapsing down on the couch. "It's just difficult with working at the BAU and looking after him. The directors want me to stop working from home. I was thinking about bringing Reid to my office but that would leave Buzz alone and I can't do that."

"I'll look after him."

"Don't you have a job?" Garcia asked.

"I worked undercover for years and they wanted to send me abroad for another undercover operation. I told them no and I handed in my resignation. I've been given a nice amount of money for the work I have done for them. I want to spend a while away from work. I can look after Spencer during the day and when you need to go away for cases or stay late. Please, let me do this. I want to do this. Besides, Spencer likes my cooking," Daniel smiled at her.

"Thank you," Garcia smiled as she looked at Daniel.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Daniel asked.

**Later that night**

"STOP! Why won't you stop?!"

Garcia bolted up in her bed at the sound of Reid screaming. Throwing the cover to the side, she rushed out of her room and into Reid's bedroom. Daniel was quickly behind her, he had rushed from sleeping on the couch. Sitting on the bed, she grabbed Reid's thrashing hands and held them tight. "Reid, wake up. C'mon, wake up!"

He bolted forward and she caught him and immediately put her arms around his shaking form.

"Hey baby boy, it's me. I'm back. You're safe now," she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Reid laid his head on her shoulder and felt numb.

"Why didn't he stop?" Reid whispered, his voice pained. "He never stopped no matter what I did."

"He's gone now. We stopped him, he can't hurt you again."

"He is though," Reid said before hugging her tighter. "He keeps hurting me when I sleep. His voice still haunts me. I can still feel him. I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Garcia, go back to bed. I'll look after him," Daniel said.

"No, I want-" Garcia began to protest.

"You're exhausted and you need to rest," Daniel said sternly.

"Go back to bed," Reid nodded before he put his hand up and felt her hair on her shoulder. "I'm so happy you are back."

**The next day**

Garcia moaned gently as awoke, she sat up and looked up to see her door opening.

"Are you decent?" Daniel said before walking in.

"Come in," she called. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Daniel walk in with a breakfast tray. He walked to the bed and smiled at her.

"I thought you might like breakfast in bed," he said before putting the tray down. Garcia grinned happily as she saw a small glass of orange juice along with french toast, fruit and other breakfast goodies

"Thank you so much," she giggled happily.

"You had a rough case and I wanted to make you breakfast. I've already got Spencer eating his. We need to get some more muscle on him. He's too skinny."

"I couldn't agree more," Garcia said as she picked up a strawberry. "He has lost weight since the attack. Too much."

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm very happy you like my Garcia and Daniel little storyline. I have plans for them. Plans for them all! Muahahaha! Dear me, where did that come from? Regarding the video, well...you'll have to wait and see.  
**

**LaRieNGuBler - I though I would try a different direction for Garcia. I hooked those two up in my other fanfics. I'm happy you are still enjoying this.**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, you are brilliant! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

The team had all decided to meet in the round table room for their lunch, they had all been working hard throughout the day and since the attack on the baby of the team, they had stuck together more. Garcia walked around the table and placed a cupcake in front of each of them for dessert. Hotch let out a small smile as he noticed all the men had blue cupcakes and all the woman pink ones.

"Thanks, baby girl," Morgan smiled at her.

"Anytime, my Adonis," Garcia smirked back before she began to eat her chinese food. Every now and then they would all look to the empty seat at the table. The seat that Reid should have been in.

* * *

"So how many people are actually staring?" Reid asked Daniel as they made their way to the elevator. Buzz was on a lead being held by Daniel while Reid used his cane to help him with the surroundings. Security had passed Buzz through without any issues after Daniel had told them he was a seeing eye dog being trained even though he wasn't.

"No-one is staring at you," Daniel lied. Some agents were looking at them.

"You're such a liar," Reid said before letting out a small chuckle. "I don't care, I'm only visiting today."

They stepped into an elevator and Buzz let out a small whine as it began to move. Daniel leaned down and gave him few strokes. "Hey, it's just moving. Nothing to get afraid of."

Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small treat, he crouched down and smiled when he felt Buzz eat the treat quickly out of his hand and nuzzle it with his nose. "Good boy."

"Spencer, if you keep feeding him treats, he's gonna get fat," Daniel sighed with a grin as he watched the puppy walk back to his feet. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped through with Buzz trying to run ahead, Daniel kept him near them though. Daniel looked around the bullpen and smiled as he saw the team in the round table room. Reid made his way up the stairs with ease and he got led to the team by his friend.

* * *

The team all looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hotch called.

The door opened and they all smiled as they saw Reid and Daniel.

"Spence!" JJ said happily before pushing her chair back and walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel thought it would be good to get out of the apartment for a while and I wanted to come and see you all," Reid explained before he sniffed. "Are you having lunch? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you when you were having lunch, I'll come back later."

JJ pulled on his hand and placed him down on the empty seat. "Oh no, you are staying and having lunch with us. It's so nice to see you."

Daniel walked into the room with Buzz and stood in the corner so he wasn't in the way. Garcia shook her head and made her way over to him. "Come and sit next to me. We have plenty of food."

A grin came across his face as Garcia took his hand and led him to the seat next to her. She grabbed a spare box of chinese food and opened it up for him. "Here you go."

"Thanks Penelope," he smiled. He leaned down and unclipped the lead from Buzz's collar. Rossi watched as the puppy made his way over to Hotch and looked up at him.

"Looks like you got a new friend," Rossi chuckled as Buzz lifted his paw up and hit Hotch's leg.

"He wants to get picked up," Garcia said.

Hotch put down his chopsticks and picked up Buzz gently and put him on his lap. He smiled as the puppy twirled around for a moment before laying on his lap. Reaching down he began to stroke him.

"Buzz has a new friend," Blake laughed gently.

"You aren't moving for a while," Morgan smiled before picking up his cupcake.

JJ smiled at the sight of the puppy on Hotch, she turned her attention back to Reid. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Daniel is taking good care of me. He makes sure that we go for a walk at least once a day even if I'm not too enthusiastic about leaving the apartment."

"Nightmares still giving you trouble," Rossi asked gently.

"They won't stop," Reid sighed before running his hand through his hair. JJ brought her hand up and touched his cheek.

"They'll get better soon," she promised.

Garcia watched as JJ and Reid continued to talk, she turned to Daniel. "How is he really doing?"

"You know about the nightmares keeping him up," Daniel whispered. "He had a few hours before we came out."

"How did you manage that?" she questioned.

"Don't be mad but I crushed like half a pill into his drink."

"You did what?!"

"Penelope, he's exhausting himself trying to force himself to stay awake. He fell out his chair and could barely keep his eyes open. He feels and looks a lot better just having a few hours without nightmares. The only thing I care about is his health. Admit it, you'd do the same thing."

Garcia looked at Reid and saw the dark circles under his eyes. "He does look better."

"You did a good job with the video," Daniel smiled.

"I wiped that sucker out," she smiled back. "I just hope I got it all and that Reid never finds out."

"He won't."

"I hope you're right, Daniel."

**Later that night**

Garcia stroked Reid's hair as they sat together on the couch, his head on a pillow on her lap and Buzz curled up on the arm of the couch, snoring away.

"Everyone enjoyed seeing you today at work," she said.

"I miss being there. I could hear everyone in the bullpen and it made me realise how much I'm missing. What were you and Daniel talking about? I heard you giggle when you were speaking with him."

"Just movies and stuff," she lied. They had talked about movies but only after talking about him. "He's really nice."

Reid worked hard to suppress the grin on his face.

"You two should spend more time together," Reid suggested. "Go to the movies. You two make really good friends."

Garcia sensed something in Reid's voice.

"What are you saying, Dr Reid?"

"Nothing, Miss Garcia," Reid smiled. "Nothing."

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and let know what you think. I'm planning the next fanfic to start this weekend and it is the brainchild of myself and a fellow reader. Still fine tuning some things.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful to me and brilliant as well as awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

Morgan sat inside the booth of the diner they were in and smiled as he watched Reid devour french fry after french fry. He was looking after Reid while Daniel and Garcia where at the movies together, something he wasn't entirely too comfortable with. Buzz was getting looked after by JJ and Henry while they were out.

"How long do you think they will be at the movies for?" Morgan asked as he looked at his watch again.

"I take it you are not comfortable with Daniel and Garcia being out on a date," Reid said before eating another fry. "They said they'd be back at eleven so stop worrying."

"How long has he liked her?" Morgan said.

"A while," Reid sighed before he sat back against the booth cushioning. "Daniel really likes her and I know for a fact that Garcia really likes him. He will treat her well and according to Garcia, he is a gentleman to her. He keeps making her breakfast in bed."

"I've brought her breakfast before."

"Morgan, a bagel and coffee isn't a proper breakfast."

"I'm just nervous for her," Morgan admitted. "Daniel is the reason you got hurt and after the other thing he helped us with, he has shown us he has a dark side. You weren't there that night at the warehouse when we got rid of Barry."

Reid dropped the french fry and grabbed his cane. "I need the restroom."

Morgan felt guilt rush through him as he realised he had mentioned the warehouse. He knew anything to do with Barry or the team having a hand in his murder was a trigger for Reid. "I'm sorry, Reid. I'll come with you."

"I can go to the restroom by myself. I'm not a child!"

"Reid, I didn't mean you-"

"I just want to go to the restroom."

Reid used his cane and made his way to the restroom. He had been to the diner before losing his sight so he knew where it was. He walked into the restroom and carefully made his way into a free cubicle and felt for the lock. He locked it and sat down on the closed lid toilet. He didn't really need the toilet. He just needed a moment to breathe. He knew that Daniel had a dark side but he didn't fear that dark side. Barry Ralin wasn't around anymore. He was dead and wasn't able to hurt him again. He hated to admit it but he would have loved to have heard Barry scream. He had screamed and Barry had laughed and ridiculed him. He would have loved to have been in the room and laughed at Barry as he was hurt and carved into. He still couldn't stop the nightmares from coming or the flashbacks when he was awake. The phantom weight of his attacker on him as he laid in bed in the night. He had managed to stop himself screaming out in the night. Everyone thought he was getting better but he wasn't. He just didn't want them to see him getting worse. He kept biting the inside of arm to stifle the screams as he cried at night. They were hidden beneath the long-sleeved t-shirts he had worn for the last week. No doubt his arm looked horrible.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and unlocked the door. He yelped as a hand pushed him back into the cubicle and another came over his mouth. He winced in pain as the back of his head hit the wall of the cubicle. He struggled against the person pinning him against the wall.

"Hello Spencer. I thought it was you," a male voice said in his ear.

Reid struggled to keep the memories of Barry on top of him from overtaking him. He whimpered into the hand over the mouth.

"Barry sure had his fun with you. I loved the video of you both. I watched it over and over and well, lets just say I had a very good time watching it. Even burned a dvd."

Reid froze at mention of a video. Was there a video of Barry attacking him? There couldn't be! He shook his head violently as he tried to dislodge the hand. He felt the man sniff his hair and cringed.

"So beautiful," the man sighed. "Shame I don't have time. I just had to have a sample. What I wouldn't give to have a night with you?"

The man let go of him and he listened as the man rushed out of the restroom. He slid down against the wall down to the floor and couldn't move. His entire body shook with fear. He didn't know how long he had been in the cubicle but he heard someone walk into the restroom.

"Reid," Morgan called.

He heard the cubicle door open and shook violently.

"Reid!" Morgan said before quickly kneeling down to his side. He put his hands on Reid and jumped as his friend began to hit at him violently. He caught Reid's hand and pulled him close.

"Calm down, it's Morgan!"

Reid stopped fighting and began to calm down his breathing.

"What happened?"

"A man pushed me against the wall," he explained quickly. "He pinned me there and put his hand over my mouth. There's a video, Morgan! He saw a video of Barry hurting me. Oh god! He must have filmed it!"

Morgan watched as Reid bucked forward and covered his mouth. Quickly kneeling up, he lifted the toilet seat and watched as Reid vomited violently into the toilet.

**A few hours later**

Reid sat on the couch with a blanket around him and Buzz on his lap. JJ had brought him over and was now in the kitchen with Morgan and some of the team. He held Buzz close and stroked him gently. He knew Buzz was asleep. He had demanded that Daniel and Garcia didn't know till they got back, he wanted them to have a good time. They never had a good time because of him. He tensed as he heard the apartment door open and Garcia walk in.

Garcia and Daniel noticed the team in the kitchen and then focused on a shaken Reid on the sofa. Daniel rushed into the kitchen while Garcia rushed to Reid.

"Reid, what's wrong?" she asked as stroked his hair.

"A man attacked me. He didn't hurt me but he recognised me from a video. He told me that Barry had sent a video of us together. People can't have seen it. All those things he made me do and people have watched it," he said quietly before letting out a small sob. "He's still hurting me."

Garcia shook her head and felt anger course through her, she gently took Reid's hands. She gasped as his sleeve slipped away to show bite marks on his wrist. Taking his arm, she pushed up the sleeve and saw bite marks surrounded with bruises and red marks. He tried to push the sleeve back down but she wouldn't let him.

"What is this?" she demanded in shock.

"I just wanted you to stop you hearing me scream."

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"You've been biting yourself. Your arms look horrible, why would you do such a thing? I thought you were getting better."

Reid shook his head and closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to see me suffering. You keep sacrificing everything to try to make me better and I didn't want you disappointed. I bite my arm because I don't want you to hear me scream. I can't stop thinking about that night and everything he did to me. He did so many things to me and they hurt so much. You don't know how it felt. He tied me down and used me like his own personal puppet. He thought I was enjoying it. How could he think that? I don't know what to do. I can't stop the memories coming forward and the nightmares are different every night. Things keep getting twisted and my mind won't keep them away. Then this happens! People have copies of him hurting me and they are deriving pleasure from it. Everyone thinks I'm a whore. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

Garcia couldn't move for a moment as she listened to Reid repeat over and over. She hated she had not seen his suffering. Before his sight got taken from him, she would always look into his eyes and immediately know something was wrong. His eyes had truly been the window to his soul back then. Now, she could only look into cold and empty prosthetic eyes. Eyes that betrayed no emotion. Gathering herself, she placed her hands to his cheeks causing him to stop talking. "You are not a whore. You're a wonderful man who is the only thing that keeps this family of ours together and happy. When you are in pain, we feel that pain. Reid, I know about the video, I've known for over a week now that it is out there."

"What?!" Reid gasped. "How?"

"When we had to go away on the case, I had to search a victim's computer. He had a history of abusing people and our unsub had killed him to get justice for others. He had video files on his computer," Garcia explained sadly. "They were of you and Barry. I went after everyone on the file sharing chain though and I destroyed them. I wiped out any trace of it and I have a virus currently running that if the file came up again, it would be immediately deleted and the source computer infected and unusable. I guess it wasn't enough. I'm so sorry, Reid."

"D-Did you watch it?" he asked, almost in a whisper. Garcia looked to the kitchen door to see that team looking at them. The silence was Reid's answer. He pushed Garcia's hands away and quickly held Buzz with one hand against his chest. Scrambling off the couch, he ran to his room and closed the door. He locked it and slid down against it. He ignored the pounding on the door.

"Spencer, open the door," Daniel said loudly.

Reid felt Buzz move in his arm and released him to the floor. He sat against the door and quickly bit into his arm while letting out a muffled scream. He didn't care about the pain. He stopped when he broke the skin and tasted blood. They couldn't have seen it! What they must think of him? He put his hands into his hair and brought his knees up. Leaning his head against his knees, he began to cry, surprised he had any tears left. All he ever did was cry. Huddled against the door, he stayed there for over ten minutes before he heard a screech. It was the screech of his window being opened. He began to panic as he got to his feet and tried to run to the bathroom. He screamed out as he felt two arms grab him.

"No!"

"Reid, it's only me. It's Morgan. I climbed up to your window. You're safe," Morgan said calmly before he looked to Reid's wrist and saw blood dripping to the floor. He brought Reid to the door and opened it, getting greeted with the worried looks of the team. Hotch spotted Reid's wrist and grabbed a nearby dishcloth, he lifted Reid's sleeve and felt horrified at all the bite marks and felt sick as he focused on the fresh deep bite mark that was bleeding. He applied pressure and felt Reid tense up.

"Daniel, there is a first aid kit in the kitchen cupboard," Garcia said causing Daniel to run to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit.

"How could you watch that?" Reid sobbed. "Oh god! You must hate me."

"No, of course we don't," Rossi said. "Why would you ever think that?!"

"If you watched it, it means you saw him force me to beg for it!" Reid yelled. "You saw the knife at my throat and you heard me beg him to violate me! You saw what he did to me. Every moment of it. If I begged for it, did he really force me? Well, did he? I'm his whore, that's all I'll ever be."

JJ kneeled down and held his free hand. "You did nothing wrong. He put a knife at your throat and made you do those things. You are not a whore. You're a wonderful, smart and amazing man. We are your family and we just want to help you."

"You know what my family is, JJ. It consists of a mother who I put away because I couldn't look after her anymore and a father who saw his son as a freak and didn't want to bother raising him."

"You're part of this family," Hotch said as he cleaned the bite mark. Reid hissed as the bite mark got cleaned. Hotch went to talk when his cellphone began to ring. He brought it out of his pocket and passed it to Rossi.

Rossi stepped out of the room and answered it.

"Barry made you do unspeakable things and he hurt you in the worst way possible. I'm not letting him win. You are in pain and the past is haunting and torturing you. We want to be there for you but you need to let us in so we can help you. In-In that video, I saw a man who struggled to the end and refused to give up the fight. You need to summon him up again. The Reid who doesn't want to stop fighting. It may take time but we can help you bring him back," Hotch explained.

"He's gone. He died when Barry finished that night. He took my fight when he took my innocence."

Rossi walked back into the room and gave Hotch a grave look.

"We have a case," he mouthed silently. "A bad one."

**Two hours later**

Garcia stared at Reid as he slept with Buzz snuggled against his leg. She walked out of the room and broke down into tears. Daniel walked in from the kitchen and saw her crying.

"Hey, hey," he said quickly as he walked over to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sick of watching him suffer," she cried before walking forward and laying her head on Daniel's chest. He put his arms around her and held her close. "I thought he was getting better but he isn't. He's hurting himself. All those bite marks, each one a scream I didn't stop."

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. I send virtual cookies to you all (Double choc chip of course). **

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Daniel sat on Garcia's bed with her sobbing into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt and her shakes making him grow more and more concerned with each passing moment. He hated hearing her cry and he couldn't help but feel anger at Reid. He knew he shouldn't get angry at Reid but they were doing everything they could to help him and he was constantly trying to push them away. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand in circles on her back. She came away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I-I miss the old him. The old Reid who would deny us the secrets of his magic tricks and who would be confused by women buying so many shoes. I want him back but I know that isn't possible. Daniel, I-I can't do this anymore. I can't watch him hurt himself anymore."

Pulling away from him, she grabbed her laptop bag and purse. "I need to go to work."

"Hotch said he would get Kevin to cover for you," Daniel said.

"I can't stay here, Daniel. I'm going to work. Obviously, I can't do any good here for Reid, seems I never could. I can try to do some good at work."

"Penelope-"

"No, I'm going. I just can't do it anymore. I won't watch him destroy everything we tried to help him rebuild."

Daniel felt helpless as he watched her walk out of the room. The apartment door slamming echoed in his ears. Getting off the bed, he stormed out of the room and into Reid's bedroom, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He walked to Reid and quickly lifted the sleeping man up. Reid began to panic as he awoke and found he was getting carried to the bathroom. Daniel placed Reid in the shower.

"Oh my god!" Reid gasped as the cold water hit him, soaking his clothes and hair.

"Feel better," Daniel yelled at him.

"D-Daniel, what a-are you doing?!" Reid shouted back as he tried to get out of shower. Daniel grabbed his shoulders and forced him back down to the floor of the shower.

"Trying to put some sense into you. Spencer, you need to start fighting back. I know Barry Ralin hurt you and I know you are suffering but you have to fight back against the nightmares and buck up."

"Y-You don't u-understand," Reid shouted through chattering teeth.

"I may not fully understand what you are going through but I know one thing. You are hurting your family and you're hurting Penelope!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"You're hurting her Spencer," Daniel yelled. "She can't do it anymore and I don't blame her. She rushed out of this apartment to the BAU because she thinks she has failed in helping you. Watching you destroy yourself is destroying her and I won't let her feel that way. You're breaking her heart. You're supposed to be her friend. She sacrifices everything for you and you throw it back at her! Some friend you are. I don't know why she bothers with a pathetic man like you."

A moment later, Daniel got pushed to the floor as Reid lunged up from the shower and tackled him. Reid started to hit out at Daniel blindly in a fit of rage. His fist collided with Daniel's face. Grabbing his arms, Daniel quickly rolled and pinned a struggling Reid to the floor.

"Get off me!" Reid screamed as he lashed out. Daniel pinned down Reid's wrists by the side of his head and ignored the ache in his jaw from the punch that Reid had dealt.

"You got a strong punch there," Daniel said calmly. "I guess you were lying when you said you had no fight in you. Why'd you lash out?"

Reid stayed silent but began to relax and calm down his breathing.

"Don't get quiet of me, Spencer. You need to start talking."

"Garcia is my friend! She always has been. I'm not pathetic and I'm not hurting her!"

"Spencer, you are hurting her. She blames herself for not seeing that you were getting worse and for not being there to help you with the nightmares. Every bite mark on your arm is a failure to her. Her failures."

Reid stilled. "No, it isn't her fault. I thought not telling her about the nightmares was helping her. I thought I was protecting her."

"Lying doesn't protect someone. I think we have all realised that by now. We shouldn't have kept the video a secret from you. You are fragile and we didn't know the effect it would have on you. Now, we do."

"That video will never go away," Reid said angrily. "How can I go on knowing that is out there?"

"The video of Barry attacking you doesn't define you."

"I begged him for it," Reid whispered quietly.

"Everything he made you do is not your fault. You are a good man and you still have a lot of fight in you. It's buried deep beneath a lot of pain and hurt but I know you can bring it forward. Barry is dead, I burned the bastard to ashes myself. He can't hurt you in your dreams and he can't hurt you from a video. Define yourself as a strong man who won't let this destroy him and not as a victim of Barry Ralin. I know you care about Penelope and you don't like seeing her in pain. I'm going to let you up now."

Daniel got off Reid and sat on the floor next to him. He helped Reid sit up.

"In my dreams, sometimes I can see. I never saw what he looked like though. I look up and I look into the eyes of a demon, into eyes that aren't human."

"He was a weak little man," Daniel said gently. "Don't be afraid of the dead.

"Thank you," Reid said quietly. "Thank you for doing this."

"For shouting at you and calling you pathetic."

"You invoked an emotional response from me," Reid said. "One that I needed."

"I just wanted to kickstart that brain of yours," Daniel said before putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. "I also can't stand to see Penelope in pain. She's been crying since you fell asleep."

"You love her, don't you?" Reid asked.

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded. "I do. I spent years being a monster whilst undercover. I've spent so much time since then feeling wrong and fearing I would never get rid of the darkness on my shoulders. Penelope makes that disappear and its horrible watching her cry because she is upset."

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" Reid said sadly. "I never meant to do this to her."

Getting to his feet, Daniel took Reid's arms and helped him up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around a shivering Reid.

"This is what we are going to do," Daniel said as he grabbed another towel and put it over Reid's head. He quickly began to dry his dripping hair. "We are going to get you dry and dressed. We're then going to go and get Garcia. You two need to have a serious talk."

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all so wonderful and you all make me smile. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia felt numb as she faced the elevator doors. After contacting Hotch and telling him she was at work, he had ordered her to go back to the apartment to get some rest. She had stayed for a while and given Kevin a new program she had developed to help with the searches. Exhaustion ran through her but she knew she it wasn't from a lack of sleep. She was starting to lose the happiness inside of her, the part of herself that kept her going every day. Reid was her baby boy, the youngest of the team and the one she worried about the most. Since his accident they had grown closer to each other but the attack by Barry had broken something in their connection. She closed her eyes as she remembered all the bite marks. So many of them along his arms all because he didn't want her to hear him scream. She had failed him, her promise to keep him safe nothing but a lie. The doors opened and she opened her eyes. She stepped back as she saw Daniel and Reid in the elevator. Daniel stepped out with Reid quickly following.

"What are you doing here?" she said as looked at Daniel's face and saw a bruise on his cheek.

"We are all going to sit down and talk," Daniel answered before stepping closer. "Trust me, he is ready to talk honestly now. I put some sense into him. We'll talk in the BAU room."

Garcia nodded slowly before walking to the BAU room and taking a seat. Daniel walked into the room and placed Reid in the seat next to her before sitting across the table to face them both.

"Spencer, talk to her. Tell her everything we talked about in the car."

Reid leaned his cane against the table and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Garcia. I never meant to make you feel the way that you are feeling. I only kept the screams hidden and hid the pain because I thought I was protecting you. I let myself fall into a dark place and I let the darkness from that place overwhelm me. I don't think I'll ever truly get over what Barry did to me. Since that night, I've felt unworthy of the team, unworthy of you all."

"Why?" she said gently, taking his hand and holding it.

"I felt wonderful before Barry attacked me," Reid explained. "Our day in the park, when we had the picnic, was amazing. I felt nothing but love, but when he came for me in the night, he ripped away the love you had all given me and replaced it with evil and disgust. Disgust with my body and at myself for not fighting hard enough and since that night, I have constantly felt him. I feel his hands on my body and I remember the pain as he hurt me. He was an evil man and I always feel that evil on me and inside me. I haven't felt worthy of you all since then. Why would you all want someone broken?"

Reid squeezed her hand and continued to talk.

"I've been numb to the world since then and they only thing I've felt is anger. I didn't mean for that anger to hurt you that way that it has. I never meant to make you cry or feel like you had failed me. You could never fail, at anything. You are the wonder woman of the world. Daniel woke me up to everything with some tough love tonight. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you to get tainted with the hell inside my head and I don't want you tainted with my weakness. I was wrong to hide from you. The marks of my arms are not your failures, they are mine. I failed you. I'm pleading for forgiveness and for your help. I need you now to help me but I need you to understand that I don't know how long it will be that I need help from you. I know I can fight this but I need someone to help me."

Garcia felt relief come across her body. He was opening up to her and asking for help. He was admitting to hiding his pain when he knew it was dangerous. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"The reason I felt like a failure to you is because I promised to keep you safe and watching you hurt yourself, I broke that promise. Never plead for forgiveness, never plead for anything again," she began to talk. "What Barry did to you was horrific and I know that the kind of pain he inflicted on you isn't something that will go away. I can't stand to see you in pain and seeing those bite marks, it makes me feel like I wasn't there for you. As you said, I'm the wonder woman of the world. I'm strong Spencer Reid and I can help you shoulder the pain. Don't you dare think of ever keeping secrets from me again. You are not weak, you are just vulnerable. You have a wonderful spirit and it needs to repaired, you're not broken. There is nothing but good inside that heart of yours. I will help you and I always will. You never have to ask. You have to promise me that you will never lie to me again and that you will bring that fight from inside you. I want to see Spencer Reid turn into Superman."

Her heart rushed with joy as he let out a small gentle laugh. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "We all love you and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you all too," he said back. Garcia turned to Daniel.

"What type of tough love?"

"The kind that got me punched in the face," Daniel smiled at her. "The kind he needed."

"Let's all go home," she sighed happily.

**Two hours later**

Garcia placed the book she had read to Reid on the bedside table and gently put an extra blanket over him. She walked out of the bedroom and made her way to her room to see Daniel putting on his jacket, ready to leave. He went to talk but she didn't let him. Stepping forward, she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and stroked his hand through her hair. She came away from the kiss and looked to see his eyes were closed. He brought his hands away and opened his eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Thank you for everything. Please, stay here with me."

He smiled at her and she saw a loving look enter his eyes. "I'll stay as long as you want me."

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I may want you for a long time," she smiled.

"Then you have me."

**The next morning**

Garcia moaned gently as she awoke in Daniel's arms. They had spent most of the night talking and kissing. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his strong arms. She grinned as she felt his lips kiss her cheek.

"Morning," he said to her. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Morning to you too," she smiled.

"I would love to make you breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds nice," she sighed happily before kissing him gently. He climbed off the bed and pulled her up into his arms.

"Then breakfast you shall have, wonder woman," he chuckled gently.

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. Below I have put a merry-go-round in, that's what I call it but I don't know what other people might call it. I'm so happy you all like the last chapter. I was so worried about it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

Garcia moaned as she woke up, she looked to the door and heard a small knocking noise. Pulling the covers away, she lifted Daniel's arm from around her and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Reid shaking violently. She stepped out of her room and guided Reid to his bedroom. It was the same routine for her every time he had a nightmare. She placed him back in the bed and put the covers over him.

"Take a deep breath. In and out," she gently told him. "What happened in your nightmare?"

"I couldn't get any air with his hand around my neck," he said as he began to calm down. "He was cutting me with the knife."

She took his hand and turned it over so his palm was up. "You know the drill."

She tapped once and Reid spoke. "He's dead and he can't hurt me."

She tapped again. "He isn't real in my nightmares."

Tapping the third time, she smiled at the calm in Reid's voice. "I'm getting stronger not weaker."

"Feel better?" she asked releasing his hand.

"Thank you again for helping me," Reid sighed as he relaxed back into his pillow.

She rose from the bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Thank you for not keeping anything from me. Go back to sleep. Come and get me again if you need to."

Walking out of his room, she took one last look at him. He was asleep again and no longer shaking. Garcia walked into her bedroom and slid back into bed, she instantly smiled as she felt Daniel wrap is arm around her and pull her closer.

"Is he okay?" Daniel asked.

"He is now," she answered before snuggling further against her boyfriend. She loved calling him her boyfriend. He kissed her cheek before they both went back to sleep.

**Morning**

Reid woke up and pulled the covers from himself, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He knew Garcia's apartment perfectly and was able to walk around without needing help. He didn't hear anyone and knew that Garcia and Daniel must still be asleep. Being blind didn't affect him like it used to. He was getting better and better with each day, his mind and body more confident in his own abilities. Guiding his hand along the kitchen side, he found the mugs and placed them on the side. It was nice doing such a normal task. Garcia, Daniel and the rest of the team didn't allow him to do much. They cared for him but he sometimes felt they were not allowing him to grow. He smiled as he poured the coffee into the mugs and as he added the sugar and milk. He heard Garcia's door open and her footsteps as she came to the kitchen. He took one of the mugs and held it up.

"I made coffee for you," Reid said. Her gentle hands took the mug from him.

"Thank you," she said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Just what I needed."

Reid heard Garcia giggle as Daniel came into the kitchen. Daniel didn't lift his feet properly in the morning and it helped Reid know when he was near.

"I thought I was all you needed," Daniel teased Garcia. Reid turned around and passed the coffee to Daniel. "Thanks Spencer."

Reid found a stool and sat down with his coffee. He brought the clicker out of his pocket and clicked it. It was a few moments before he heard Buzz run into the kitchen. He reached down and stroked Buzz.

"I'll get him some food," Daniel said.

Reid closed his eyes. He only saw darkness but when he closed his eyes, it helped him concentrate and allowed his mind to picture things. He listened to Daniel as he got Buzz breakfast. He imagined Daniel getting a green bowl from the cupboard and placing it on the side before taking out a tin of food. He watched in his mind as Daniel opened the can and began to dish it into the bowl. He could hear Buzz jumping up at the side and smiled as he imagined his labrador puppy jumping up and down. He stopped picturing what was going on as Garcia tapped his shoulder. He felt saddened as his mind ripped away from his imagination. The darkness flooded over him again.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," Reid nodded. "Just thinking."

"Just good thoughts I hope," Daniel said.

"Very good thoughts," Reid said back. "Simple thoughts."

**Afternoon**

JJ and Garcia laughed as they watched Reid, Henry and Daniel at the merry-go-round at the park. Henry and Reid sat on the roundabout while Daniel ran with his hand on one of the bars till it was spinning fast. Henry yelled happily as Reid held him while the merry-go-round was spinning. Garcia enjoyed seeing Reid laughing with happiness. The merry-go-round stopped and they both held the bars as they got off. Reid wobbled and lost his balance as he had not yet managed to brush off the dizziness he felt, he fell gently to the grass and laughed. Henry walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Uncle Spence!"

"Hey Henry," Reid laughed before he sat up. "Sorry, I got dizzy."

"Me too," Henry said before taking Reid's hand and pulling it. "Again!"

Garcia and JJ watched as Reid got back to his feet and let Henry guide him back to the merry-go-round.

"I haven't seen him that happy in a long time," JJ said.

"Henry brings out the best in him," Garcia smiled. "I just wish that he was like this more. I watch him sometimes when he is reading a book. He isn't reading though. I can tell he is thinking. A sad look comes across his face and I know he is going to a dark place."

"We can't let him do that."

"I know that, JJ. He is getting better, I can see it every day. Days like today are what help him."

"Then we will give him more of them."

They both exchanged smiles before turning back to face their boys. Garcia let out a giggle as Daniel jumped on the merry-go-round as it spun around. He jumped off as it slowed down and fell to the grass.

"I never thought Daniel would be this close to us all and to you," JJ said before taking a sip of her drink.

"He's a good man," Garcia grinned. "Reid doesn't blame him for what happened in the apartment all those months ago. He never really did. Daniel wants nothing more than to help Spencer get his life back."

"I know that look in your eyes, Garcia. That is the look of love."

"He makes me feel safe and he treats me wonderfully. He helped me when I got upset about Reid and he helps me take care of him. He also makes the best eggs in the world," Garcia laughed gently. "I think that Daniel was lost for a while but he's found a home with us now. He found a home with me."

**Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Warning - small mentions of rape and suicide below. You've been warned.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Garcia found herself struggling to keep her giggling quiet as she watched Reid in the living room. He was listening to music and dancing. She had never really seen him dance the way he was dancing in front of her. He had improved so much in the last month. His nightmares less frequent than they had been a month before. Now his nightmares only occurred about five times a week. She felt better everyday knowing that he was beginning to trust the world again. She knew that the team needed to let him have more independence but it was just so hard for them all. He was doing so well and they didn't want to risk anything hurting him or ruining the way he was feeling now. He was the baby of team and they all knew he was the link that held them all together. A shiver ran up her spine as an image of a gravestone with Reid's name on it flashed into her mind. She didn't know what she or the team would do if they lost him. Walking forward, she touched his shoulder only to jump back as he jumped at her touch. He took out the earphones.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"It's me," she laughed gently. "Nice moves, Dr Reid."

"I thought you were in your room," he said, his cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to be very happy," Garcia said before touching his cheek. "You've improved so much over the last month."

"I'm only getting better because I have you, Daniel and all the team helping me. I don't think I would still be here without you."

"Come and sit with me in the kitchen, we can talk over a cup of hot chocolate," she said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and began to make her famous hot chocolate. They stayed silent until she finished making the drink. She brought both cups to the table and placed one into Reid's hand. He brought the cup to his lips and blew on the hot drink before taking a sip. He smiled as he felt the sweet taste over his tongue and down his throat.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want to talk about you," she said. "Over the last month or so, you have improved so much and you are doing wonderfully well. I know that you are still having nightmares but they are getting better. Your arms have healed up but they have scarred. I know you know that. I see you feeling your arms sometimes. I want to know how much progress you feel you have made."

Reid took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"I feel better than I did over a month ago," he said. "I'll be honest with you. If Daniel had not put some sense into me and made me snap out of the dark pit my mind had fallen in, I might have tried something."

Garcia felt unnerved at hearing Reid's words.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently.

"I thought there wasn't any hope. After that man pinned me in the bathroom stool and I found out about the video, I felt my hope rotting away. That man wanted to hurt me the same way Barry did. I had contemplated doing something."

"No," Garcia said in shock.

"I know I was stupid now to even let the idea come into my mind but it was there. You don't want me to keep secrets from you so I wanted to tell you the truth and I don't want to keep secrets from you. I'm telling you because I need you to not let me ever get back to that dark place. I want more days of being happy and more days of playing with Henry at the park. After Barry r-raped me, I didn't feel human anymore. I felt stripped of everything that made me who I am. I'm getting that back now. I feel better everyday. I see nothing but darkness but I am seeing a light in that darkness now. You are all helping me see that light."

She brought her hand across the table and held his.

"I promise that we won't let you ever get back to that dark place. You have to promise me that if you ever have a thought of ending your life, you tell me without hesitation. The world would end if we ever lost you."

"My world would end if I lost any of you," Reid said back.

**The next day**

Daniel and Reid walked out of the elevator as they entered the BAU.

"Go to Garcia's office. I can manage from here," Reid smiled. "Can you take Buzz with you though?"

Daniel swooped down and brought the puppy into his free arm, the other arm was holding a bouquet of flowers. Buzz was growing but remained loyal to Spencer.

"I'll be back soon," Daniel smiled. "I have to go see my wonder woman."

"Just go," Reid chuckled.

Daniel made his way to Garcia's office. Reid used his cane and made his way to the bullpen to see the team. He walked slowly down the steps. He touched each of their desks and noticed they were not at them. He turned around and made his way back up the stairs and towards the BAU room, a room he missed deeply. He knocked on the door and heard Hotch say to enter. He opened the door.

"Hotch?" he asked. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and recognised the hand as Morgan's hand.

"Hey, pretty boy. We didn't expect to see you," Morgan said.

"Are you busy?"

"No, we are just dealing with some paperwork and admin," Hotch said. Morgan helped Reid and sat him down in a chair.

"Who's in here?" Reid asked.

"Blake, Hotch, Rossi and myself," Morgan answered. "JJ had to leave to get Henry from school. He isn't feeling too well and Garcia is doing some work in her office."

"Is Henry okay?" Reid said, his voice panicked.

"Just a little stomach bug," Blake said gently. "He's fine, Spencer. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing a lot better," Reid smiled happily. "Still have some bad moments but I can get through them better now. Daniel has gone to Garcia's office to see her. He has flowers for her."

Reid didn't know how but he felt something change in the air. He could tell what it was.

"Stop being jealous, Morgan."

"I'm not jealous," Morgan argued quickly. "I just worry."

"About what?" Reid said.

"I know he helped with you know who," he explained. "I just can't trust him fully. Garcia is my god given solace and while I don't object to them being together, I don't trust him with her."

Anger flared up in Reid, anger he knew should keep repressed but he couldn't.

"I trust him, Garcia trusts him. Why can't you trust him? He has done nothing but protect and look after me. Daniel loves Garcia and she loves him too. He helped protect everyone. Why don't you trust him?" Reid said angrily.

"He has a dark side," Morgan shouted. "He tortured Barry and he did, only god knows what, when he was undercover. He did a professional job. He's dangerous. I know he is trying to put it behind him but he'll always have that darkness with him. I don't want Garcia to ever get hurt by him."

"He'd never hurt her!"

"That's enough," Rossi said as he tried to calm things down.

"No!" Morgan shook his head. "Reid wants the truth, we will talk about the truth. I don't understand how you can have such trust and faith in him after what he did to you. He's the reason you're blind and the reason you got beaten almost to death."

Reid tightened his grip on his cane. "He didn't know. It wasn't his fault. He snapped me out of the hate and disgust I felt for myself. He guided me forward and he stopped me from doing something stupid. He helped me accept help. He protects me which is more than you've done lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan growled. "I would do anything to protect you."

Reid shot up his chair, ready to leave.

"You didn't protect me that night!" Reid screamed angrily. "Barry came in and he hurt me. He made me feel like nothing. You were in slumber land while he fucked me and used me over and over. Now, I'm a show for anyone who has that video. The man who attacked me in the restroom of the diner wanted to use me as well. You have failed to protect me at every turn. I was a day away from killing myself when Daniel snapped some sense into me. You want the truth about trust? I have none with you."

Morgan and the others sat stunned at Reid's outburst. Reid quickly used his cane and rushed out of the room. He didn't bother with getting Daniel. He wanted some alone time.

**Please review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Some action in here so I hope you like it.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all so wonderful and you all make me smile. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What is wrong with you?" Garcia shouted angrily. "How could you just let him leave? What did you do to upset him?"

"We had a argument," Morgan said as he tried to defend himself. "He told me that he doesn't have any trust in me. He blames me for what happened that night with Barry and for the attack in the diner because I didn't protect him. We were talking about you and Daniel at first."

"What about us?" Daniel asked as he stepped forward. Morgan stayed silent.

"Derek, why were you talking about us?" Garcia demanded.

"You want the truth, I'll give you the truth! I don't trust Daniel," Morgan argued before looking at Daniel. "I don't trust you with her. I've seen the darkness inside of you and I don't want you to hurt with Garcia with it. I don't care what anyone says, Reid getting beaten and losing his sight is your fault. You knew there was danger around you and you put him at risk! How long will it be till you decide to put Garcia under the bus?"

Daniel and Morgan tried to attack each other but Hotch and Rossi stepped between them.

"That is enough!" Hotch shouted. "Morgan, back off and get back to work! Daniel, go back to the apartment and talk to Reid. Garcia, I want you to finish your work and then go back to the apartment. We can sort this out later. Everyone needs to calm down and take some time to think. Understood?"

Daniel stepped back and nodded his head. "Understood."

He looked to Garcia. "I'll call you when I get back to the apartment. I'll see you later. Can Buzz stay with you?"

* * *

Reid made his way back to the apartment, he felt happy with himself for making it back to the apartment without any help. He ignored his cellphone as he made his way up the stairs. He held up his hand and felt the door numbers. He stopped when he found the apartment. He brought out his key and turned it in the lock. Walking in to the apartment, he took off his coat and placed it down on the hook near the door. He took a few steps forward and felt something wrong. He heard a creak and tensed up.

"Hello again," a man said. Reid recognised the voice as his attacker from the diner. He tried to rush out the door but got yanked away from it. He struggled as the man wrapped his arm around him, he couldn't move his arms. A large hand clamped over his mouth. "Shhh...Spencer. Everything's gonna be okay. We're just going to make another little video. You're very popular."

Reid thrust his head back, his attacker grunted in pain as Reid's head connected with his nose. Shoving him back, Reid rushed to kitchen to get something to defend himself. He ran into the table but ignored the pain as he ripped open a draw and blindly tried to find a knife. Reid yelped as a hand twisted in his hair and yanked him away from draw. He panicked as the man threw him against the table and pinned him over it.

"No!" Reid panicked. "Please don't."

"Shhh...it's gonna be fine. Unlike Barry, I'll make this fun for you. I've waited weeks for this. They never left you alone. Your friends like to keep an eye on you. I was only have able to have a sample before. Now, I get the whole package!" the man said with excitement. He brought Reid's hands above his head and pinned them there.

Reid struggled to keep the fear from overcoming him. He whimpered as he felt a hand down his back. He shook his head. He wasn't going to let himself be a victim again. He refused to become a puppet to this sick bastard's desires. He moved his head around and found the man's arm, the one pinning his wrists. He bit down hard and the man released him. He turned around and shoved the man back. He tried to search for a knife again but found the man trying to restrain him again. He felt along the kitchen side and felt joy as he wrapped his hand around the coffee pot handle. He swiftly brought it around and felt it connect with the man's head. There was a loud thud as the man collapsed to floor. Stumbling back, Reid cried out as he stepped on some glass. He fell down away from the glass to the floor. He remained frozen for a few minutes before he crawled back to the front door where his jacket and cell phone were. He scrambled inside of his jacket pocket and wrapped his hand around his phone. He pressed a button on the side.

"Call Garcia!" he shouted into his phone. He waited and felt relief as he heard Garcia's voice.

"Hey Reid, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Help!" he cried quickly as every began to catch up with him.

"Reid! WHAT'S WRONG?" she said urgently.

"I got home and there was a man waiting. He tried to-" Reid said before letting out a sob. "I knocked him out. I need help!"

Reid screamed as he felt two hands wrap around his ankles. Yanked down, he dropped the phone and could hear Garcia's voice shouting.

"THAT HURT!" the man shouted. Reid tried to struggle but fell into oblivion as his head got smacked against the hard floor.

**Daniel - A few minutes later**

Daniel ran up the stairs to the apartment door, his pulse racing after getting a call from Garcia. He had told her not to call the police, there was a risk that this was connected to Barry. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He lifted his foot up and kicked the door two times before it whipped open. Running into Reid's room, he felt anger at the sight on front of him. A man was on top of his restrained friend. He rushed forward and tackled the man away from Reid. He threw him out of the room. The man got up and smiled at him.

"Want him all to yourself?" the man chuckled.

"You son of a bitch!" Daniel yelled before tackling the man again. The man dodged and tried to punch Daniel. Daniel blocked the punch and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair. He brought the man's head down into his knee and knocked him out. He stepped back and rushed back into the bedroom to help Reid. He felt relief as he found Reid still had his boxers on. He sat Reid up and let him lean against him as he untied his friend's hands.

Reid moaned as he began to wake up. Daniel stopped Reid's struggles.

"Reid, it's Daniel. Calm down. I knocked him out. He can't hurt you."

Struggling to stay conscious, Reid felt pain pierce his head. "Hmmmm...no."

Reid collapsed against Daniel as he fell back into the darkness. Lowering him back to the bed, Daniel looked up to see video camera with a red light.

**Please review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I haven't felt too energetic and I kinda feel this chapter is a bit flat but I didn't want to leave you all without an update. I still hope you enjoy.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia held Reid's hand as he laid in the hospital bed. Her baby boy had suffered a concussion and his feet had cuts on them from where glass had sliced into them. Reid's attacker was being held at the BAU. He only knew Barry's name from the video, he didn't know that Barry was missing. They had come up with a plan, one that carried risk but one that didn't involve them killing again. Daniel had traveled to Barry's house and set it ablaze. He had used chemicals that would make it impossible for anyone to find any remains. He had burned Barry's body back at the warehouse on the night the team murdered him. She knew he was going to make it look like an accident. The official arrest of Reid's attacker meant everything being placed into the open. Barry Ralin and the video would become public knowledge. She looked up as she heard a small moan come from the bed. Leaning over, she smiled as she watched him awaken. She gently stroked her hand through his hair to let him know she was there.

"Hey, Reid. It's okay. You're in the hospital."

"My head hurts," he said quietly before moving his hand to his forehead and feeling a bandage. He tensed up as he remembered being attacked at the apartment. "What did he do?"

"He didn't get a chance to hurt you," Garcia assured him quickly. "Daniel arrived at the apartment and found him on top of you. He'd tied you up. He's at the BAU now."

"What?!" Reid panicked. "He knows about Barry! People will know what you all did to him."

"No, they won't. Daniel is taking care of everything. He's going to make it so we can charge your attacker but there be no connection to us. He's protecting us again. You just focus on getting better."

"My head hurts," he moaned gently. "Headache and feel sick."

"You got a concussion. It's a mild one and the doctor said all your scans look fine. There was no bleeding in your brain. A few days rest for you. You have some cuts to your feet which they stitched up. Looks like you'll be in a chair till they heal. Reid, what happened?"

Reid took a deep breath before talking.

"He was in the apartment. I tried to run out but he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. H-He told he would make me enjoy it, unlike Barry. I hit him and ran to the kitchen. I ran into the table and then tried to find a knife. He grabbed my hair and bent me over the table. He pinned my hand above my head. I was so scared and I felt his...I felt it against my leg. He'd been watching me for weeks but hadn't been able to get to me because of you all being with me," Reid explained, his breathing getting faster. "I wasn't going to let him hurt me though. I didn't want to become a victim again. I bit him and shoved him back. I managed to grab the coffee pot when he tackled me again and I hit him with it. He fell to the floor. I must have knocked him out for a few minutes."

"I'm so proud of you for fighting back so strongly," Garcia said as she continued to stroke his hair.

"It wasn't hard enough," he said before lowering his head in shame. "He still knocked me out."

"All that matters is that you are safe now. You fought back as best you could. I saw how big he was. Morgan would have had trouble with him. You held him off long enough for Daniel to reach you."

"I just didn't want to become a victim again," Reid said, his voice wobbling.

"You'll never be a victim again, I promise."

"So the guy that attacked me can't hurt me anymore?" he asked.

"No, he is at the BAU where he will stay till we place him in jail."

"You promise me that he didn't hurt me."

Garcia kissed his forehead. "I promise. He didn't get a chance."

She looked up as the door opened. Morgan walked in and gave her a sad smile. They had chosen to postpone any arguments over him trying to interfere with her relationship to Daniel till everything settled with Reid.

"Who's here?" Reid asked.

"Its me, Reid," Morgan spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Reid said, a slither of anger in his voice.

"I came here to see you and check up on you."

"Want to mock me for not fighting hard enough? Or are you going to blame Daniel again?"

"No," Morgan said quickly. "I would never mock you. I came here to say how sorry I am. Everything that happened is my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Daniel would have been with you at the apartment, he would have stopped Brian Gregson, your attacker, from getting to you. I started the argument and you were left vulnerable because I couldn't accept things. I'm so sorry. You're right about not having any trust in me. I can't protect you, I seem to fail you at every turn. When Barry was in my house, I should have fought better. I just didn't see him. You got hurt because of my failure. Daniel is the best thing for you now. For you both," Morgan explained before looking at Garcia. "He deserves you both more than I do."

Morgan turned around and quickly left the room without saying another word.

"Garcia, go after him!" Reid said urgently.

"What?!" she asked, confused.

"He's going to do something stupid, he'll punish himself in some way," Reid frantically shouted. "Go after him!"

**Please review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. This is a very Morgan and Garcia centred chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia raced out of the hospital room, she quickly caught up to Morgan and stopped him. "Morgan, stop!"

"Why? I can't do anything right for him," he said angrily. "He stormed out of the BAU because I was shouting at him. Daniel would have been with him and could have fought the guy off. It's hard being around Reid for me."

She guided him to a set of chairs and sat down with him. "Talk to me. Stop running away from everything. Look, Reid getting attacked by Barry is not your fault. You have to understand that Reid knows that deep down but he still has all the anger from that night inside of him. You got drugged with a powerful sedative and knocked out. Is there anyway you could have predicted what happened that night?"

"Barry had watched us all, I should have seen him."

"Stop blaming yourself!" Garcia snapped at him. "You can't predict the future, none of us can. I know that if you had not been drugged that night, you would have stopped Barry, beaten the hell out of him and thrown him out the window. You would have shown him what happens to people who hurt this family. I know you love Reid like a brother and would die to protect him. Over the last month, he has started to manage the anger inside of him. It is still there and it always will stay there. He isn't sure yet where to put that anger. He never got a chance to get revenge on Barry. In a way, we gave Barry the easy way out. He's dead and isn't suffering. Our genius is suffering and he has to go on with life while dealing with the pain that Barry inflicted on him."

Morgan rubbed his hand down his face before leaning back in the chair.

"It's just hard," Morgan said honestly. "I hate watching him suffer but I can't watch him without memories from my own fucked up past coming into my head. Every time I hear him cry, that video of his attack comes into my mind. I hear Reid's voice in my head begging that bastard to stop. I just don't understand why he got hurt. At every turn life keeps trying to hurt him. He's innocent."

"I know," Garcia nodded before giving Morgan a sad smile. "Just remember, he has survived each and every time because he is strong."

"I know he is strong," Morgan replied.

"He sent me after you because he knows you are not to blame for what happened to him and he didn't want you to do something you would regret. He cares for you so much and he will always see you as a big brother. One that will always protect him."

"He thought I would do something I would regret."

Garcia took Morgan's hand and kissed the back of it. "Tell me now, what were you about to do?"

"Honestly," he sighed. "I was going to get a drink and try numb some of the pain. Reid's always been my friend and I can't bear not being there for him. Daniel is better for him."

"You are both good for him," she smiled. "You and Daniel just need to find a balance."

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about Daniel," Morgan said. "I should have brought my concerns to you instead of shouting with Reid about them."

"I know you don't trust Daniel but I need you two to get along. Morgan, he means so much to me but so do you. He does have a dark side but we all have one, including you. The others told me about what you did to Barry with the knife."

"He deserved it," Morgan growled through gritted teeth.

"I won't argue with you on that," Garcia said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I've never known you to do anything like that. We all have a dark side and you let it out that night. You have control over that dark side and so does Daniel. He'd never hurt me or anyone on the team. He would never hurt our baby boy. I love him and I need you to accept that. I want you and Daniel to get along."

"It might take some time."

"I know it will," she smiled. "I don't expect you to become best friends forever overnight. I love you both and I want you both in my life. I'm your baby girl but I'm his wonder woman."

"My nickname is better," he said before letting out a small chuckle. She gave him a playful bump with her shoulder to his shoulder.

"It's not a competition," she laughed gently. "Come with me. You need to talk with Reid."

* * *

Reid brought the covers further around himself, he didn't like being too exposed. He shivered as he thought about the man who had attacked him on top of him. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if Daniel had not arrived. He'd be a bloody mess, he knew that. He didn't feel as bad as he had when Barry had attacked him. He had fought back and almost won. Strength is what he found from his struggle with Brian. He knew he wasn't weak, he was strong.

The door opened and he heard footsteps walk into the room. He knew it was them.

"You caught up with him," Reid greeted.

"Why did you think I would do something stupid?" Morgan asked.

"How did I know?" Reid said before letting out a gentle smile. "We've been friends for a long time. I was there when you were going through confronting Buford again. I know when pain is in your voice. You're my friend and I know what you are thinking before you do."

"I'm still your friend?" Morgan said.

"You will always be my friend but you need to learn that my anger isn't something I'm good at controlling or directing. Sit down, we need to have a talk."

**Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday but had some personal things I had to sort out and by the time I was done with that, I was in a bit of a mood and was struggling to write. That is gone now and I have this chapter for you all. Really sorry!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are awesome and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan and Reid were left alone by Garcia, she had left the room to go and get something to eat but they both knew she had left to give them a chance to speak to each other honestly. They both remained silent for a minute before Morgan began to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. He was going to hurt me in the kitchen but I managed to get out of his grip. I almost let the memories of Barry take over when I felt him getting excited. How the hell did he find me? He must have known I lived in the city but I want to know how he found me."

"He researched you online," Morgan answered. "He knew you used to work with us and he trailed one of us till he found you. He's in jail now and he can't come after you again."

"He can't but others might," Reid said shakily. "I hate the fact that video is still out there. I can't walk down the street without fearing someone. I don't know if they have seen that video. I'm trapped in darkness and I can't read people anymore. I can't look into their eyes and know if they are dangerous."

"Reid, we haven't talked properly since you got attacked by Barry. I'm the one person near you that would understand more than you would know. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. You are angry but I want you to know that I've been angry as well. I'm angry at the world and at myself. I get so angry every time I think about what I could have done that night. I should have made the house more secure and been more aware that night. I should have fought the effects of the drug better. I know I wasn't there for you that night but I would give anything to turn back time and save you from that pain."

Reid shook his head and put his hands to his face, he rubbed his eyes as he felt tears burn them.

"I was so helpless," he cried. "I was so scared and just wanted him to stop. It hurt so much when he started. I felt t-the blood but my whole mind just focused on the pain. He ripped away my innocence, I'll always feel him. I begged and begged him to just stop and leave me alone and he laughed. He just told me to enjoy myself."

Morgan stepped forward and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He reached out and carefully placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. He felt him tense at his touch. He found himself shocked as Reid leaned against him quickly and continued to cry. He placed his arm around his little brother and held him gently as he cried.

"I'm so sorry," Morgan gently soothed.

"Why do people do it?" Reid whispered through the tears. "I've studied all the reasons why people commit the horrors but I don't understand like I used to. I don't understand. All I know is what people feel when they are getting hurt. I know the humiliation and violating feeling of being assaulted."

"After years and years in this job, I don't understand fully how one human being can hurt another. I don't understand why you got hurt. You've never done anything wrong but the world keeps trying to take you away from the team."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm moving forward, I know that. I'm getting better but I can't stay with Garcia forever. I won't become a burden to her or any of you. Morgan, I know there was nothing you could have done that night to protect me and you had no idea that Brian would attack me in the restroom or today. I'm angry at the world and sometimes I'm angry at the wrong people. I do still wish that you would trust Daniel more. He isn't a bad person."

"I've already received words from Garcia," Morgan gently explained. "You all know it takes some time for me to fully trust someone. After you lost your sight, I felt anger towards him. I know he had no way of knowing that the people he was trying to catch would know what he was doing. I hate seeing you like this."

"I hate being like this," Reid sighed. "I've learned how to adapt my life to being blind. I've accepted it. I wish I could see again but I know it isn't possible. Has anything changed? I mean, with you all. Has Garcia changed her hair?"

"She has," Morgan answered. "Two days ago. It was blond but she is going through a red hair phase again."

"Oh," Reid said with a sad tone. "I miss little things like that. I miss seeing Garcia's colorful clothes and hair, Hotch's serious face. I miss seeing Blake and Rossi together, they work well with each other. I miss waking up in the morning and looking out my window. Most of all, I miss seeing Henry's face when he is smiling. That is one of the things that keeps me going. Just knowing that he is safe makes losing my sight easier. I would give my life to keep him safe."

"You almost did."

"They would have killed him," Reid said, his voice strong and protective. "I hid him from the men to protect him. That was all that mattered that day. Every punch, kick and word of abuse I got from them bastards was worth it."

"You are stronger than all of us," Morgan smiled. "I don't think any of us could have survived everything you have gone through."

"I don't feel strong."

"Reid, you are strong. You may not feel it but you are."

"Are you going to try to get on better with Daniel? It would mean a lot to me if you two could learn to trust each other."

"It might take some time but I will try to trust him more. Garcia doesn't want to lose Daniel and she doesn't want to lose me. I can tell how much it would mean to you two if we could get along."

"It would mean a lot. We haven't been talking a lot since Barry attacking me. Going to that diner wasn't great either. I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you."

"If anyone is sorry, it's me," Morgan said. "I haven't been around for you that much and I should have been. I promise that I will be here more for you. Daniel just needs to stop keeping you to himself."

Reid let out a small smile. "Alpha men, they never change. Competitive to the end."

**Later that night**

Daniel, Morgan, Garcia and Reid were driving back to the apartment. It had gotten cleaned up. Morgan sat in the back with Reid. Reid had fallen asleep with a blanket over him, his head against the head rest behind him.

"Is he okay?" Daniel asked as he noticed Reid jump slightly in his sleep.

"He's fine, just dreaming," Morgan answered nicely. He saw the small smile on Garcia's face and knew that being polite to Daniel was making her happy. Leaning over, Morgan adjusted the blanket. They pulled into the small parking area outside the apartment and got out of the car. Daniel and Morgan both reached Reid's door at the same time. Daniel opened the door and let Morgan unbuckle Reid and carry him. They didn't want to wake Reid up and he couldn't walk on his feet till they healed. A few minutes later, Daniel and Morgan stood at the doorway of Reid's room, they heard Garcia making coffee in the kitchen.

Morgan took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Look, I don't trust you, not yet. It takes a lot to earn my trust. I issue this warning now and it will be the only time I warn you. If you ever hurt my baby girl or my little brother, you'll regret it dearly. Garcia is important to me and I love her. I know you love her too, in a different way. Never break her heart or I'll break you."

"I understand that it will take time to earn your trust and you will also have to earn my trust. I love Garcia and I'll never break her heart. My heart would break if anything ever happened to her. Spencer is important to me. I will never hurt him. I issue a warning to you. Be here for Reid or don't be here at all. You need to help him and be here for him. You haven't managed that lately. I say we start from a clean slate."

Daniel turned and held his hand out. "Daniel Peters, nice to meet you."

Morgan looked at the hand before shaking it firmly. "Derek Morgan."

**Please review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my other joint fanfic. I don't know if anyone got an error message trying to read fanfics but I think that was fanfiction site. Sorry about that.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the part with Daniel and Morgan. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few days later**

Buzz tugged on Reid's pant leg using his teeth. Reid let out a small laugh as he woke up. He reached to his bedside table and grabbed the clicker, he clicked it and immediately felt Buzz's tongue as he began to lick his chin. He stroked Buzz and scratched him behind the ears. The puppy let out a small happy noise before he began barking.

"Buzz, I can't play properly with you," Reid said gently before rubbing Buzz's stomach. He chuckled as the puppy rolled on his stomach and began to pant faster and faster. The phone next to his bed began to ring. It took him a moment to find it, he grabbed it and answered it. "Hello."

"Hello Reid," Rossi's voice came down the phone. Reid sat up in his bed, surprised at the phone call.

"Hey Rossi," he yawned.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Rossi asked.

"No, I woke up a few minutes ago. Buzz decided to become an alarm clock," he answered as he used his other hand to scratch Buzz's ears. "Do you want to talk to Daniel? I think he might still be asleep."

"No, I wanted to speak with you. I wondered if I could come over tonight to speak to you. I realise that I haven't been around much since you got attacked at Morgan's house. I wanted to come and talk to you tonight."

Reid felt a spark of joy at the prospect of having Rossi coming over. "I'd like that."

"Wonderful. I'll be over with Garcia tonight. We need to talk about some things."

* * *

Reid continued to read a dissertation he had printed off using the braille printer. The dissertation belonged to a friend of Daniel. The friend was a student who had just entered his dissertation and wanted Reid to have a look at it. He had to admit that the dissertation was impressive so far, the young man had a wonderful understanding of quantum physics. He stopped reading when he heard Daniel curse violently. Water began to rush from the tap.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked urgently.

"I'm okay," Daniel assured him. "Just burned my hand."

The apartment door opened and Reid heard two sets of footsteps enter. They walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Garcia walked into the kitchen to see Reid with a large wad of braille print in front of him and Daniel holding his hand under cold water. She rushed over to Daniel immediately. "Honey, what happened?"

"I'm okay, Penelope. Just a little burn to my hand. Nothing a little burn cream won't fix. Don't worry, wonder woman."

"I always worry when people I love get hurt," she said before taking his hand from under the water and inspecting it. She grimaced at the nasty burn. "Come with me. I have the first aid box in the bathroom. Guess I'm playing nurse today."

"I like the sound of that," Daniel grinned happily.

"Maybe I will think about getting a little outfit," Garcia giggled.

"I love you both but please no r-rated talk in front of me," Reid smiled gently. Rossi let out a small chuckle as he watched Daniel and Garcia roll their eyes.

"We will be back in a few minutes," Garcia said. "Nurse Penelope must go into action."

* * *

Rossi watched Garcia and Daniel leave the room before he settled his focus on Reid.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better, my feet are healing but it is still hard to put any weight on them because of the cuts. Daniel and Garcia are taking good care of me. I have to admit that I'm still not used to getting help and being cared for, even after all this time."

"I know you having to care for your mother growing up was hard. It must have been hard having to act as more of a parent than as a child."

"It was," Reid shrugged before rubbing his eye. Rossi noticed the skin around his eye was very red. "My damn eye is irritating me."

"What do you mean?"

Rossi put his hand over mouth as he watched Reid slowly take out each prosthetic eye and place them down on the table. He felt freaked out by the young man taking his eyes out like that.

"I have to keep them clean and I'm using a new solution. I don't think I can use it anymore, it irritates around my eye too much."

"I'll be honest with you," Rossi said. "You taking your eyes out has just creeped me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Reid quickly apologised.

"Here," Rossi said as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Reid. Reid put them on and Rossi felt relieved that he couldn't see the empty sockets of where Reid's prosthetic eyes had been. "Have you thought about what you are going to do when you feel better?"

"I'm not sure," Reid said sadly. "Returning back to the BAU isn't an option."

"Why not?"

"I can't go into the field, I can't profile correctly and the FBI won't want an agent who cannot be productive."

"Reid, I've known you profile without being with the team or having a single file in front of you. Have you ever considered coming back to the BAU on a freelance basis? You could teach when away from the BAU. You are one of the best profilers in the world, students at the academy would love to have you teach them."

"What do you mean by freelance?" Reid asked, his voice flooded with hope.

"You could come in and consult on cases with the team, on cases that we may not fully understand. You are invaluable to the FBI and with or without your sight, you can still help people. You can also help the next generation of FBI cadets become brilliant profilers."

Reid took a deep breath as he considered everything.

"Do you really think I could do it? I would like to," Reid said. "I'm getting better everyday and I feel less and less vulnerable. The attack by Brian in the apartment shook me but I felt proud of myself for fighting back. I may have not won the fight but I wasn't going to let myself become a victim again without a fight."

"Reid, you are strong and I know that you could do it. You worked hard to become an FBI agent and I know you don't want that work to go to waste. I can see you getting better everyday. What Barry did to you was horrific."

Rossi noticed Reid shiver.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Reid shook his head. "It's okay. If I talk about it, I actually feel better. Sometimes in my nightmares, I just imagine that Barry is a demonic creature. I know it is ridiculous to think like that but my mind sometimes warps things."

"Our imaginations can create wonderful things but they can also create things of horror."

"I just want to forget that night. He turned a wonderful day out with Garcia into something bloody, painful and degrading."

"You won't ever be able to forget that night and I know you know that too," Rossi said calmly. "You can learn to cope with it. He can't hurt you again."

"I know."

"I want you to take a step forward in your life, a big one. Become a teacher at the academy and come back to the BAU. We miss you there and we need you. Some cases have proved difficult and I know that with your help, they would have gotten solved a lot quicker."

"I miss working with you all too."

"It has been strange having some extra coffee at the BAU. The resident caffeine man hasn't been there to drink it all."

Reid let out a big laugh causing Rossi to smile.

**Please review**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. This chapter is shorter than I wanted but this headache feels like someone is hitting a hammer into my brain. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid felt strange being on the jet with the rest of the team, he was travelling with them to their next case as there was no-one to look after him. Daniel had to leave for a few days to see his mother who had fallen ill and was in hospital. None of them would let Reid take care of himself. He had to admit that he liked the familiarity being on the jet, with the team all around him. The team had been extremely busy over the last two weeks but they had visited and helped him when they could. Buzz was in a small carrier next to him. He wasn't allowed to have the puppy freely roaming around the jet. Buzz was now in training to become his seeing eye dog. It would still take some time till Buzz was fully qualified but all that mattered to Reid was having Buzz around to keep him company. It would take a few hours till they got to where the case was. Garcia was travelling with them. She always got excited when she could travel with the team. He was listening to an audio book when he felt a hand on his arm. He took out his earphones.

"Judging by the slightly strong touch, I'm going to say, it's Hotch."

He heard Hotch chuckle and knew he was right. "How are you doing?"

"Quite good," Reid smiled happily. "It's nice being on the jet again. I miss this."

"You should see everyone," Hotch said. "They can't believe you're on the jet. We've stared at that empty seat for months and months and today, here you are."

"How is Buzz doing?"

"Fast asleep in his carrier," Hotch answered. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to come around and see you much. We've been pinned down by cases. I know that Rossi came to you and spoke to you about coming back to the BAU on a freelance basis and teaching at the academy. Have you been giving that any thought?"

"I have," Reid said before brushing his hand through his hair. "It's been on my mind for the last two weeks. I'd like to come back on a freelance and consulting basis and teach at the academy. I've given lectures before and I know I could do it. I really want to come back. I want to have something familiar and normal in my life. Being on the jet like I am now, makes me feel as if nothing has happened to me."

"When do you want to come back?"

"I'm not sure," Reid said. "Sooner, rather than later. Staying in the apartment all the time is making me feel trapped."

"I'll arrange the paperwork when we return home. Rossi and myself have already spoken to the academy and they would love to have you teach. They want you to go for a meeting to arrange all the details but they want you to become a vital part of the academy. You would need a teaching assistant to help you."

"I know, are they interviewing anyone for the position?"

"Someone has already agreed to do it," Hotch told Reid.

"I guess I'll have to get used to trusting that person."

"Daniel has agreed to become a teaching assistant with you," Hotch explained. "Rossi and Garcia talked about you going back to work and she spoke with Daniel. He doesn't want some stranger helping you. He has happily taken the job and he will also come with you on future cases to help you. Consider him your Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"Batman's assistant and secret keeper," Hotch chuckled gently. "Do you think you will be ready to start in two weeks?"

"Absolutely," Reid nodded. "I just hope I don't screw everything up."

"You won't, we all know that you can do this."

Reid rose from his chair and heard Hotch stand up as well. "Reid, are you okay?"

Quickly moving forward, he put his arms around Hotch and quickly hugged him before coming away from the hug. "Thank you, Hotch. Thanks for not giving up on me and for arranging for me to come back."

"Spencer, you will always be a part of this team and I know having you with us, even part-time, will make this team a lot happier. We would never give up on you. Just promise me that if you ever feel you need time or you are having trouble with anything, you will let us know."

"I promise," Reid smiled gently. "I know how harmful keeping secrets can become."

**Police station**

Garcia began to set up a small command center for herself, she kept looking over to the table where Reid was, he was using a laptop with braille keys and software that helped him navigate around it. She liked having him with her but she couldn't help but feel on edge. They were in a town where an unsub was killing young men, her mind couldn't help but picture the horrible things that could happen. Reid wasn't going too far without anyone at his side. She booted up her system and made her way over to him.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all set up. Daniel has sent me some lectures to listen to and I'm working on some writing. I'll call for you if I need help."

"Yes, you will," she smiled. "Don't go anywhere without someone with you. Promise me."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, it will make me feel better," she said.

"I promise."

"I need to get my system all ready. I'm not that far away if you need me."

"Garcia, if the team needs any help with profile or searching for the unsub. I'd like to help. Only if they need it though. I need to try to get back into things."

**Please review**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are the best readers ever. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Reid waited for his class to come into the room, he had settled into the academy well and loved teaching. The latest group of cadets that had entered the academy needed work. He didn't need his sight to know that some of them thought they were ready to join the ranks of the FBI and take on the dangerous criminals and organisations out there. He knew the type of cadet. There had been a group of them when he had trained to join the FBI. Today, he was lecturing his group on some of the brutal and sadistic unsubs that the BAU had faced. Buzz was with him, he was asleep under the desk.

"Slide show presentation is up on the screen and they are in their seats," Daniel informed him. Reid had assigned seats to the cadets, it allowed him to know who was asking a question and to keep track of them all.

"Thanks," he smiled before stepping out in front of the class.

"Good morning to you all, I thought we would study some unsubs today. I understand that most of you have just come from a physical combat training and I'm aware that Alex Harper was the one training you all. I trained with him and I know how demanding those sessions are. Don't think I'm going to be easy on you all though, I still expect you to all take notes, pay attention and ask questions. Today, we will be looking at some cases that the BAU team, my team, have solved personally."

"Excuse me, sir," a young man's voice called out. Reid's recognised the voice from a previous class.

"Yes, Eric."

"How long have you been with the BAU?"

Reid smiled gently at the question. "I just turned thirty-two and I joined the BAU when I was twenty-two. I have solved cases for over a decade. I am the youngest person to ever join the FBI."

"I looked you up," another voice called. One he didn't recognise. "There are some articles about a man called Tobias Hankel."

"That isn't relevant here, Mr Roman," Daniel said quickly. Reid shook his head.

"It's okay, Daniel," he said gently before turning back to where the class was. "What did you read in those articles, Mr Roman?"

"You got kidnapped by him," Mr Roman said.

"You are right, I got kidnapped by him," Reid said, his voice confident and strong. Two things that had grown more and more inside of him since teaching at the academy. "Tobias Hankel was a young man with Dissociative Identity Disorder. After a life of abuse by his father, who followed the bible word for word, he got asked by his father to kill him to stop himself dying from a terminal illness. The decision was too much and Tobias developed two further personalities. One of his father and one of an archangel called Raphael while still maintaining his own. Question for you all, why did Tobias develop the archangel personality?"

Reid waited for a moment before Daniel spoke. "Yes, Miss Daniels."

"Raphael was the neutral ground. If Tobias had suffered constant abusive growing up, he was probably submissive. His father must have been dominant. There had to be someone between the two personalities that had no emotional connection. Tobias would have had fear, his father would have had anger. There is a belief that archangels don't have emotions. The personality was a perfect mediator. I'm not sure if that is right."

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Miss Daniels," Reid smiled. "That is exactly why the personality developed. Tobias had been raised to follow the bible and religion to a very detailed degree. I'm impressed, Miss Daniels. See me after class, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes sir," Miss Daniels said gently.

"Tobias and his various personalities kept me prisoner for two days, I got handcuffed to a chair and tortured. I was also forced to make decisions that were painful to make and one of my decisions, cost the lives of two people. I even suffered cardiac arrest while being held by Tobias. He resuscitated me. I helped my team find me but in the end, I had to kill Tobias to save myself from being buried alive," Reid explained before taking a deep breath. "I wouldn't usually share this but I want to make you all realise the danger out there. Joining the FBI means putting your life on the line. You are not invincible. I know some of you think you are ready to go out there and take on the murderers, rapists, terrorists and other criminals now but you aren't ready. You are far from it. That is why you are here at the academy, you are here to see if you are ready."

"Being a FBI agent isn't easy. You have to give up certain things in your life till you can manage them along with your career. Depending on where you choose to go in the FBI, you will have to make sacrifices. You will have to push yourself to get to your best. Your training can only give you so much, it can prepare you but you need to bring your own personal abilities out when you are an agent. The most important thing you can do is trust those around you. Your team will become your family and they will be backing you up in the field. You won't survive without being able to trust them. There is danger out there. Be ready to pull the trigger when you need to protect those who need your help. Also, be ready for the very worst. Not everyone is able to get saved."

* * *

Reid heard soft footsteps approach him as his class left.

"Dr Reid," Miss Daniels said.

"Hello Miss Daniels," Reid greeted before holding his hand out, she took it and shook it. "Do you have a first name?"

"Emily, my first name is Emily. Sir, I didn't mean to try to sound like I knew everything earlier."

"I'm taking it other cadets are feeling threatened by you. Are they giving you trouble?" Reid asked.

"Nothing I can't handle, sir."

"Look, I wanted to speak with you because I have noticed your profiling abilities in your first paper and in class. Your observations on Tobias Hankel were quick and correct. You also displayed knowledge that I am certain most other cadets don't have. Do you have an interest in becoming an agent in the BAU?"

"Truthfully, sir. I'm not sure I will get through the academy. I'm not good in hand to hand combat with other cadets. My marksmanship is good but some of my other teachers have concerns over my physical capabilities. I like studying the behaviour of unknown subjects, I find the human mind fascinating."

"Try to improve your physical capabilities but the FBI can make exceptions if you have strong abilities in other areas. When I joined, they had to make exceptions for just about everything that wasn't book related. I improved over time in the BAU. I lost my sight but I still consult with the BAU. I think you would do well in the BAU as long as you worked hard and kept building upon your profiling skills," Reid smiled before making his way to his desk and opening the top draw, he pulled out a book and handed it to her. "Read this, this is some more difficult material but I think you can handle it. I'd like for you to make some notes on the different unsubs and the handling of the investigations that led to their capture. I want to know if you would have done anything different."

Emily took the book and had a large grin on her face. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

"The ladder of success is best climbed by stepping on the rungs of opportunity."

"Ayn Rand," Emily said. "I like that quote."

Reid admired the fact she was able to instantly recognise the quote. He knew she was smart but she was hiding it from the world.

"I'll see you next time, Emily. Don't be afraid to be yourself and don't doubt your abilities. Goodbye, Emily.**"**

* * *

Garcia watched Daniel and Reid as they prepared for Reid's next class. Daniel got up from his chair walked over to where she was in the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" Garcia asked. "He isn't pushing himself too far, I hope."

"Honey, he loves teaching. I think he has also found someone to mentor. He thinks she's gifted and that she could be a great agent. Teaching at the academy is exactly what he needs. He is getting better and his nightmares are less frequent."

"I'm just so relieved that he has settled into his new job," she sighed happily before reaching her hand up and touching his cheek. "He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you, Wonder Woman," Daniel smiled before kissing her. He came away and smiled at her.

"Bring those lips back down here," Garcia giggled gently before kissing him again.

**Please review**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. This chapter is shorter than I wanted but I hope you still enjoy it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and wonderful. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan smiled as he looked over Reid's notes on a few cases they had given to him the day before. Garcia had brought them in the morning. He found it remarkable that Reid was still able to give them ideas that they had not even thought about. He picked up his coffee mug but realised it was empty. He made his way over to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw a familiar person.

"Reid?"

Morgan smiled as Reid turned around with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Good afternoon, Morgan."

"Some habits never die," Morgan chuckled as he watched Reid take a large gulp of his cup of coffee. "What are you doing here?"

Reid went to answer when a young woman walked towards them. "I'm back, Dr Reid."

"Morgan, I want you to meet Emily Daniels, she is a cadet and I'm showing her the BAU today," Reid introduced. "Emily, this is SSA Derek Morgan."

Morgan held out his hand and shook Emily's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, sir. You are quite a legend in my hand to hand and defense classes," she smiled happily. "Most of the men in my group hoped that you would be training them this year."

"The BAU hasn't allowed much time for me to go back and train at the academy and the free time I do get, I like to spend with Dr Reid here. Are you interested in becoming a member of BAU?"

"Very much so," Emily said, her voice slightly nervous.

"Emily, don't be nervous," Reid assured her. "Derek is here a big cuddly bear at heart."

Morgan let out a small laugh along with Emily.

"How are you doing at the academy?" Morgan asked her.

"My marksmanship is good, I have some trouble with hand to hand but my instructors say I'm improving. I wasn't too sure I would complete the academy but Dr Reid has helped me through some of the more difficult aspects. He has been a very supportive teacher. I recently went through Hogan's alley."

"Dr Reid is one of the best profilers in America," Morgan smiled. "He is also a walking Wikipedia."

"A walking wikipedia, really?" Reid chuckled gently.

"Reid, what are you doing here?" Rossi said as he approached the three. "I didn't expect to see you till the dinner on Friday."

"I'm showing Miss Daniels here the BAU, I actually wanted to introduce you two," Reid said. "Emily this is-"

"David Rossi," Emily said with a big grin of her face as she held out her hand to Rossi. "I'm a huge fan."

David took her hand and shook it. "Always nice to meet a fan. I take it you are a cadet at the academy."

"Yes sir."

"Emily has a gift for profiling," Reid said. "Her ability to profile subjects is very impressive."

"Thank you, sir," Emily said.

"She could be the next Dr Reid," Morgan smiled.

"Except Emily here can shoot," Reid smirked causing Morgan to let out a loud laugh.

* * *

Reid sat with Morgan at his desk. Buzz was back with him after being given treats by Penelope. Emily was with Rossi, he smiled at how excited she had been to sit down with one of her idols and talk.

"You seem to be taking a special interest in Emily," Morgan said.

"She reminds me of myself when I was at the academy," Reid began to say. "She is smart, very smart with a high IQ but she is hiding it. Other cadets are giving her trouble, including some male cadets. She has a promising career in the BAU and I'd like to help her get there. Do you have the Noran file with you? I gave it to Garcia last night."

"I looked over it today. I didn't even consider the family aspect. Good work with the profile."

"It isn't my profile. I asked Emily to look over it and give me rough profile of the unsub. It's impressive, isn't it?"

"She did this profile?" Morgan said with respect in his voice. "Wow, that is some great work."

"She is a born profiler. I don't want to see her talent go to waste. She was considering leaving the academy and now, she is fighting to finish it."

"You want her to get placement on this team, don't you?"

Reid let out a soft sigh. "Yes, I want to try to give her placement on the team. I came from the academy and straight to this team. I know there are more experienced agents after a place in the BAU but I really want to give her a chance."

"Do you really think she could handle this job?"

"Yes, I do. She is more physically able than I was when I first joined, I checked her marksmanship scores with her instructor. She is top of her class and she is now top of my class. She might need some help in hand to hand. She is a perfect candidate for the team. She is unique and the unit needs that."

"I can help with her hand to hand training," Morgan offered. "We have some time till she leaves the academy. We need to talk with Hotch and Rossi. They might be open to her joining the unit but some of higher-ups might not be as keen."

"I have some favours I can call in if I need to," Reid said bringing the clicker into his hands, he clicked it above his lap and felt Buzz jump up. He stroked Buzz and let him settle on his lap.

"Good dog."

**Night**

_Reid walked around in the darkness, he knew being afraid of it was stupid but the fear inside of him was making his heart beat faster and faster. He winced as he heard a scream pierce the air._

_"No! Please stop!" Emily's voice screamed from the darkness._

_Emily screamed again causing him to scream out for her. "Emily!"_

_He stilled as he felt a wet bloody hand touch his neck, it was small hand and he knew it belonged to Emily. There was hot breath on his ear before he heard her whispers._

_"Why did you help me?" she sobbed gently in a whisper. "I'm dead because you helped me. He hurt me because I tried to catch him."_

_"I'm so sorry, Emily."_

_"WHY?!" she screamed._

Reid jolted up his bed and couldn't breath. He stumbled out of bed and tried to get a sense of where he was. He felt his head become dizzy.

"No," he gasped before he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

**Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry if I don't respond to all your reviews, I really do appreciate them and I try to respond to most of them with a general comment as many share similar thoughts.  
**

**To answer some questions. There will be no romantic connection between Emily and Reid. He is a mentor to her and a kind of father figure. Reid fainted after his nightmare as he got dizzy. I will issue this statement now. I'm not going to kill Emily off. I think I've done enough to Reid lately. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are all wonderful. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Buzz nudged Reid with his nose and let out a small whine. Running to Garcia's room, the dog ran in and jumped on the bed. He began to bark loudly. Garcia woke up to see him barking.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?"

Daniel stirred beside her and looked at her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Buzz barked again before running back to Reid's room.

"Reid," Garcia said quickly with urgency in her voice. Throwing her duvet away from her, she rushed out of the room with Daniel on her heels. They rushed into the other room to see Reid starting to sit up, his breathing shaky and rough. Garcia quickly knelt by his side and brushed some hair from his face. "Reid, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, I just got a little light-headed and fell. I had a nightmare, a bad one," he answered before bringing his hands up. They were shaking badly. Garcia took his hands and held them to stop them shaking.

"Was it about Barry?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to him.

"No, it was about Emily Daniels. She was screaming for someone to stop hurting her and then I felt her bloody hand on my neck. She asked why I helped her. She blamed me for getting hurt because I had helped her become an agent. It was dark and she was screaming so loud," Reid explained quickly before taking a few deep breaths. "What if she dies because I pushed her into a career at the BAU? Gideon helped me get into the BAU and look at what has happened to me. She's talented and smart, she is a born profiler and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her because I pushed her into the BAU."

"Reid, she knows the risks of being a FBI agent. You are helping her, you aren't going to be the reason she gets hurt. She wouldn't be entering the FBI if she wasn't aware of what could happen in the field," Daniel said. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I wasn't feeling nervous about her possibly joining the BAU but the nightmare has caused me to think. How did you know something was wrong?"

"Buzz ran into our room and started barking," Garcia yawned. "He's worried about you. He loves his owner."

Reid held out his hand and felt comfort wash over him as Buzz nuzzled his hand and climbed on his lap. He stroked the dog and smiled as he heard the Buzz grumble happily.

"I think I just want to go back to bed," Reid sighed. "I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Okay," Garcia comforted before she began to help him up and back into bed. "Speak with Emily about how she feels. Make sure she knows the true dangers of being a FBI agent."

* * *

Reid heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

Gentle footsteps walked into the room. "Hello Emily."

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she walked into the room and took a seat on the other side of Reid's desk.

"I just do," Reid smiled. "You drag one your feet. The left I think."

"I broke it a year ago, I think I put more weight on it than my other leg. I always thought I was a quiet walker," Emily said. "I used to do ballet."

"You are quiet. That is useful when you are in the field. If you can surprise the unsub, you could save someone's life. I wanted to speak with you today because I need to make sure that you know what is truly out there and how dangerous being an agent is."

"I know that being an agent is dangerous."

"Emily, being an agent means that some unsubs will forever remember your face and if they ever get released, you could be a potential target. My team has suffered losses due to unsubs taking an interest in our lives personally. I want to help you do your best and I want nothing more than to see you become a great agent. I just need to make sure that you know that you need a strong heart and a lot of courage to become an agent. Two qualities that I know you have."

"Do you know what made me want to become an agent, sir?"

Reid shook his head.

"My mother was police officer, a wonderful woman and one I will always love," Emily said, her voice sad and pained. "There was a serial killer in the city, he was targeting police officers. I was young but I still worried about her. She told me that she still had to help people because the world wasn't nice to everyone. Bad people hurt good people. The bastard killing everyone, broke into our home. I woke up the next morning to find my mother dead, she was still in bed. Her throat cut and he had left a note. I chose to become a FBI agent because I don't want another little girl to wake up and find her mother dead like I did. The man who killed my mom got caught a few weeks later. He got the death sentence. I want to try to help people hurt by the evil in this world. I know the danger of being an agent. It means making enemies and defending yourself. I want to become an agent to protect people."

She took a deep shaky breath.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Reid said gently. "I had a nightmare about you. You were getting hurt and you blamed me for pushing you to become an agent."

"I would never blame you, sir. You are giving more support than anyone has in a long time. I value your guidance greatly. I know death is out there, every one fears it. I fear death and I would be stupid not to fear it. I don't let that fear rule me. I turn that fear into courage and fight to help people."

"Do you know something, Emily? I think you will make a wonderful and strong agent. I would like to continue giving you guidance and helping you."

"I would like that, Dr Reid. I would like that very much."

**Please review**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like it. I apologise for not updating yesterday, I was with my family celebrating my grandad's birthday and I was knackered by the time I got home. It was literally head to pillow and I was out for the night. Really sorry.  
**

**I understand that some people are concerned with the two Emily situation. I have dealt with that in this chapter and I hope you all find it suitable. For just saying, I knew it was but the abc checker kept telling me it was wrong. I had one of those moments where I was thinking I had got it wrong. I will change it soon. Thank you. Regarding a romance aspect to the story for Reid, I won't be doing that. I just want to stray away from that in this fic. Garcia and Daniel are the romance in this. I hope you can all understand. I will be updating my other fanfic, connection, tomorrow. I've been so busy the past few days and I apologise.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are the best readers ever and I can never stop thanking you being so great. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later  
**

Emmy prepared herself for her next training session with Morgan, he was teaching her to improve her fighting and defensive skills. He was a tough teacher and she needed that. She needed someone who wasn't going to go easy on her. She had a feeling that her normal instructor preferred focusing on the male cadets, he didn't seem to think that female cadets were capable in a fight. The entire BAU team along with Daniel and others had taken to calling her Emmy after Garcia had let the nickname slip. She loved the nickname but she liked having a supportive group around her. The academy had been difficult over the last month. Her studies and training were getting better and better with each day, it was dealing with other cadets that was the problem. The men scared her, two of her fellow cadets kept making crude and sexual remarks at her and had caused her a lot of pain in hand to hand. Matt, the more dominant one of the two, had almost broken her arm. She didn't want tell Reid or any of the others. They were already doing so much for her. She could handle this on her own. She still couldn't get used to calling Dr Reid by just his last name but he had insisted.

"You ready, Emmy?" Morgan asked as he stepped on the mat. She nodded and stood up to face him.

"I'm ready," she smiled as she brought her hands up.

They circled for a moment as they each waited for an opportunity. Emmy brought her fist forward and tried to strike Morgan. He caught her arm and kicked the back of one of her legs causing her to stumble to the floor.

"You need to stay calm and wait for the right time to attack. An unsub with a knife would not have hesitated to deliver a killing blow when you went to the floor," Morgan said before helping her up. They faced each other again and Emmy knew why she was so eager to attack. Issues with her anger had plagued her since her mother's murder. She had spent years learning to control it. She had to control it again.

Morgan attacked, Emmy caught his arm and quickly moved herself so she was behind him, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and went to kick the back of his leg. She didn't get the chance as Morgan flipped her over his shoulder. Her body collided with the mat causing her some pain. She opened her eyes to see Morgan holding his hand out, she grabbed it and accepted his help in getting up.

"I'm not good at this," she sighed. "I've only managed to disarm my opponents a few times."

"Don't get down on yourself," Morgan smiled gently. "Look, before Reid lost his sight, he had grown into a stronger agent over the years. His ability to disarm unsubs improved, his hand to hand and defence skills improved. You are capable at hand to hand but you are still at risk in the field. I want to give you the training that allows you to take down an unsub if it comes to a fight."

"I'm still not used to all this support," she said. "I still don't understand sometimes why he has taken such a special interest in me."

"He sees great potential within you."

"Why don't I see it in myself?"

Morgan looked at her and saw the doubt in her eyes. He knew she didn't think she was good enough.

"We are our own worst enemies," Morgan said. "You are going to become a brilliant and amazing agent. Reid can see how special and unique you are."

"What do you mean unique?" she asked.

"In a sea of cadets, you have shown the best progress, the most potential and the best abilities. I'll be honest with you. Do you remember the file that Reid gave you? The Noran file."

"I remember it."

"The profile that you gave was impressive and correct. You considered and discovered aspects that myself and others had not even seen. Your profile led to the capture of the unsub. I thought Reid had given us that profile but it was you."

"You used my profile?" Emmy said, her entire mind in shock. "He told me it was an old file. I didn't know it was an active case."

"Your profile let the police to the unsub's house and they saved a woman and two children. Don't doubt yourself, Emmy. Reid doesn't doubt you, he never has. He wants to support you and give you a chance. The BAU is his family and he considers you family now. We all do, especially Garcia. She wouldn't have given you a nickname if she didn't see you as family."

She looked down and took a shaky breath. Morgan noticed the look in her eyes.

"Emmy, what's wrong?"

"I haven't had a family since my mom died," she admitted in a small voice.

"Well, you got one now," he grinned. "C'mon, we got some more training to do."

**Two days later**

Emmy let out a small yawn as she walked through the dormitory. She missed her apartment back in her hometown but she knew you had to give up a lot if you wanted to gain a lot. She unlocked her door and walked into her room. She was about to take off her jacket when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her back, a strong-arm arm wrapped around her arms pinning them to her chest. She struggled as she thrown to the floor and straddled by her attacker. He pinned her wrists above her head and pressed his hand over her mouth harder. She recognised her attacker. It was Matt, the cadet who had harassed her and who had almost broke her arm in a training session.

"Hello," he smiled before leaning down to her ear. "I hear you have special treatment."

She tried to get him off her but he simply laughed at her. He came back up to face her.

"You aren't FBI material. Your brain can't help you now. You think just because you can get through every test that requires your big brain that you are better than us all. You're weak, just a woman. I'm going to show you what big strong men do to women who think they are better than the rest of us."

She panicked as she felt his hand move and pinch her nose shut with his thumb and finger. She couldn't breath and began to try to throw him off. She let out a small whine as her vision began to go dark. She didn't want to die. Not now, not like this. Summoning some strength, she managed to kick him in his groin. He let go of her and moaned in pain. She brought her palm up and hit him in his nose. He fell away from her giving her a chance to get to her feet.

"Bitch!" he screamed as he got to his feet holding his nose. He stormed forward and hit her across her face. She fell against her desk but recovered quickly, she ignored the searing pain in her face. She kicked Matt in the stomach as he approached her, he stumbled back allowing her to approach him swiftly. She delivered a strong punch to his throat before quickly delivering a roundhouse kick that knocked him down to the floor and into an unconscious state. She felt adrenaline run through her and looked down to her shaking hands in disbelief at the fact she had taken down the man in front of her. It took her a few moments to organise her thoughts.

She needed to get help.

* * *

Reid rushed with Daniel, Morgan and Rossi to the Emmy's room. Buzz was helping Reid follow the others. They arrived at Emmy's room.

Morgan walked in to see Emmy with a very swollen black eye and bruising around her face, she was holding an ice pack to her face and had gotten cleared by medics. Reid came behind them.

"Emmy? Are you okay?" he asked quickly. He didn't know her condition and felt immense worry for her.

"I'm okay, just a little banged up," she said. "You should see the other guy."

Morgan sat next to her and pulled back the ice pack, her attacker had hit her hard to cause this amount of swelling. "Jesus. Where is the son of a bitch that did this to you?"

"Police custody. Some cadets came after I had knocked him out and helped me. His name is Matt Johnson. He's been harassing me for a while. He has made sexual remarks and almost broke my arm in a training session."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Reid sighed.

"You've all given me so much help, I didn't want to bother you all with this."

"Emmy, you should have told us. We could have done something," Rossi said.

She looked up and saw a hint of anger in their eyes apart from Reid. "Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

"We aren't angry at you, we are angry at that Johnson bastard for hurting you," Reid said angrily. Buzz jumped up on the bed and on her lap. He hit his nose on her arm to get her attention. She brought her free hand up and stroked him.

"You need to go to the station and give a statement," Morgan said before standing up. Buzz jumped from her lap as she slowly got up from he bed, she winced at the pain in her side.

"Did you get hurt somewhere else?" Rossi demanded gently. She nodded and lifted up her t-shirt slightly to show bruising along her ribs. "I'm having a word with Matt Johnson."

"Get in line," Reid said.

**Please review**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. This chapter is shorter than I wanted and I do apologise. This heat where I am is seriously frying my brain.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are all wonderful. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid and Emmy sat together in the park, each of them enjoying the meal that were eating. It had been two days since her attack in her room. Her face was still bruised but the swelling had gone down. Her attacker was awaiting trial and had been charged with attempted murder after Emmy's statement. Garcia and Daniel had invited them both out for a picnic and they had both accepted. Reid just felt relieved to have Emmy still with him and the team. He didn't know what it was but he felt fiercely protective of her. His feelings were in no way romantic, they were different. He felt the need to guide, support and look after her the way Gideon had looked after him. He heard Emmy let out a small giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm eating one of Penelope's cupcakes. They are just amazing. They remind me of-" she began to say before she stopped.

"Your mother made cupcakes, didn't she?" Reid said sadly.

"I used to wake up to the smell of them sometimes. She used to have the night shift and I didn't always see her as much as I wanted. Every time she came home from her night shift, she would bake a batch of cupcakes for me. It didn't matter that she was tired, she would bake them, ice them and decorate them. I would wake up and see a pink cupcake waiting for me. I always hugged her in the morning. I told her that I was happy none of the bad guys had hurt her. We baked cupcakes the night she died. We made them, had two and then decided we would keep the rest for the next day because she had a day off and we were going to watch movies and cartoons. I woke up and walked into her room," Emmy said, her voice wobbling. "Her bed had nothing but red blood over it and she wasn't breathing. I screamed and tried to wake her up. She never woke up."

Reid heard her let out a small sob. He shuffled closer to her using her cries to find her and carefully put his arms around her. He held her gently as she cried. She gripped his shirt tight.

"I'm sorry, this isn't very brave," she said as she tried to calm herself down.

"It's okay to cry," he told her. "Penelope told me that. Crying because you hurt inside isn't weak, it is healthy. I know from personal experience that keeping pain and anger inside can destroy you."

Emmy came away from the hug and wiped her eyes. "Penelope reminds me of my mother. She used to always have this amazing belief and hope for the world. She would always make sure the other cops down at her precinct got looked after. She said that being happy helped the world. I struggled for a long time with my anger. Even though I was a child when it happened, I felt that I could have done something to prevent it. I came to realise that there was no way of knowing what was going to happen. I'm still angry but I've learned to turn my anger into something useful. Something that doesn't hurt other people. What did you mean when you said you knew that keeping pain and anger inside could hurt you?"

Reid took a deep breath. "A few months back, a man broke into Morgan's house, I was living with him while I was learning to live without my sight. He knocked out Morgan with a drug and came into my room. H-He r-raped me during the night. I struggled with it for a long time and I didn't feel human after what he did to me."

Emmy sat on the picnic blanket staring at her mentor and the man she had come to see as a father. He seemed so full of life and she couldn't believe that something so horrific and painful had happened to him.

"What he did to you doesn't make you less of anything?" she said gently. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Justice got served in a sense," Reid said. "My attacker died in a house fire."

Reid knew the truth but as much as he trusted Emmy and loved her like a daughter, he would never put such a dark secret on her shoulders. She had been through so much and he just wanted to help her as much as he could.

"Emmy, you are a wonderful young woman and I know you are going to help so many people when you graduate. Your mother would be proud that her daughter has grown up into a strong woman who wants to help the world. "

"I'm still not used to having a family around me. I said to Morgan that I hadn't had a family since my mother had died. He told me that I had one now no matter what. I wasn't expecting all this when I came to Quantico to join the academy. I love having all the support and help in my life. I just never expected all this..." she said before she got stuck on finding the right word.

"Love," Reid suggested with a smile.

"Yeah," she giggled gently.

"You are part of this family now and you will always be part of this family."

Buzz came running up to the picnic blanket with a ball in his mouth and looked at Emmy with his tail waggling quickly. He dropped the ball in her lap. She picked it up and threw the ball out into the park. He raced after it to fetch it.

"He's such a cute dog," Emmy said.

"He keeps me sane," Reid smiled. "He just needs to work on not running into furniture."

**Please review**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I can never stop thanking you for being so great. Thank you!**

**Tannerose5 - I live in Britain where the got summer finally kicked in. It usually rains here for most of the year so I'm not used to the heat. **

**Enjoy and please review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid waited for his class to take their seats, Daniel gave a subtle cough telling him they were ready to begin.

"Okay, so I have looked at all your recent assignments. I asked you to profile the selected unsub that I gave you as well as give me background triggers, I wanted you to take apart each facet of the unsub's life and to tell me what led them to commit the crimes. I'll be honest, many of you did very well on your profiles they are very thorough and well done. Many of you show the ability to profile very well and I'm confident that you can put your profiling skills into areas of the FBI that you decide to pursue. A few of you on the other hand, did not do as well."

"Dr Reid, may I asked a question?" a male voice called out.

"Please, I welcome questions, Mr Harris."

"How did you know it was me?" the man said with surprise.

"I know its you, Mr Harris, because of your voice. It's loud but gets quieter as you finish talking. Please, ask your question."

"I don't see how profiling is effective when you are confronting a suspect. If you are in fight, words are not going to help."

"Mr Harris, reading your assignment, I found myself thinking that you would be well suited for a tactical unit," Reid said honestly. "Your profiling skills were not as correct as most of your fellow cadets. You're strapped to a chair with a gun in your face, how would you talk down the unsub?"

"I wouldn't let myself get into the situation," Harris said, arrogance lacing his voice.

"When you enter the FBI, you don't think you will ever get into a situation where you are about to become a victim but it can happen. Do you want to know why I think you're suited for a tactical team. You are a team player, I know that from speaking with the other instructors. Your profiling skills are not well-defined. Solving a case with a group would not suit you but taking the lead with another more alpha defined group would allow you to further your career in the FBI. Profiling is one of the best tools you can use in your career. It can help you recognise strange behaviour. Behaviour that may show what they are going to do next or what they may have already done. To catch an unsub, you have to think like one. Only the strongest out of all you cadets could handle being a full-time profiler. You have to see horrific actions, actions you never thought another living person would be capable of doing. You have to bring the darkest part of yourself and put yourself in the unsub's shoes. Anything you would like to add, Mr Harris?"

"No sir," Harris said before swallowing nervously.

"I want you to all to know that when you become an agent, you have to be willing to sacrifice your life. I will tell you all something that I told someone else. You'll make enemies being an agent and those enemies will not forget. You have to be aware that they may come after you if they get released. Just remember this though, you will save lives and be making a difference in the FBI. Just knowing that someone is out in the world, living a full and happy life because of you, it makes any worries disappear and makes being an agent the best thing in the world."

"Sir," a young female cadet asked timidly. "H-How did you lose your sight?"

"I lost my sight protecting someone I love."

* * *

Reid walked through the park with Buzz leading him. He still used his cane as the dog was still learning to guide him. He felt happy as he felt the warm sun on his face. He was walking on his own and knew that if Garcia knew, she would freak out. He felt a wonderful sense of relief as he realised how wonderfully normal his life had become since his attack by Barry. He had a job, a wonderful life at home and his nightmares were getting less and less each week. Emmy was doing amazingly well in her studies and finally felt that she was part of the family.

"Dr Reid?"

Reid froze as he heard his name. He recognised the voice all to well.

"Nathan Harris," he said gently.

"Hello, Dr Reid."

"How are you doing, Nathan?"

"Much better, Dr Reid. I got some help and I've had a stable job for the last two years. What happened to you?"

"Just the world," Reid said, he felt nervous being around Nathan. The last time he had seen the young man, he'd shown signs of being a future unsub. Without his sight, he couldn't see if any of those signs were still present. "I'm doing better now with the support of my team."

"I never got to thank you for saving my life that night," Nathan said. "I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't been there to save me."

"We all have those thoughts," Reid said sadly. "I'm just happy that you are getting on with a happy and normal life."

"Reid!" another voice called out. It was Emmy. He heard her run up to them with another pair of footsteps following her. He felt her small hand on his arm. "Hello Reid, I didn't expect to see you here."

Emmy looked at Nathan Harris. "Who is this?"

"I'm Nathan Harris. Dr Reid helped me a few years ago. He saved my life."

Blake walked up to Reid's other side. "Hello Spencer."

"Nathan, this is Alex Blake, a fellow profiler on my team. To my other side is Emmy, she is training to become an FBI agent."

"It was nice to meet you both," Nathan greeted. "I should get going, my lunch hour is almost over. Thank you again, Dr Reid, for what you did. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Nathan."

Reid let out a breath of relief as Nathan walked away. He felt Emmy shiver next to him.

"Hrgh! Sorry, that guy just gave me the creeps," Emmy shivered.

"You aren't the only one," Blake said. "Are you okay, Spencer?"

"I'm fine, I was about to go and get something to drink. Would you two like to join me?" he asked trying to get Nathan out of his head.

"Absolutely," the two women said in unison.

**Please review**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. This chapter is more Emmy centered but I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all wonderful readers and I love you all. Thanks!**

**I'm going to start winding down this fanfic now, I would say that there are about six to ten chapters left. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Emmy closed her eyes and danced away. She felt so good as she danced all the stress away. She was with a few of her fellow female cadets on a night out, she had accepted the invitation to socialize a bit more. She loved her new family but she still had to make friends. She brushed her hand through her hair and twirled around again. Most of the men in the club were looking at her and the group she was with. She wasn't interested in having a relationship, at least not now. She had a bad run of luck when it came to men. Her first boyfriend had stayed with her for three months before cheating with her room-mate at college. Her second had hit her once, she had walked out and never looked back. No man would hit her and get away with it. She glimpsed at the edge of the bar and stopped when she saw Nathan Harris. She blinked and felt confused when she didn't see him anymore.

"Hey, Emmy," her friend said loudly. "You alright?"

Emmy nodded her head and smiled back at her friend. "Just seeing things."

"Relax, baby," her friend laughed. "We've been working and studying all week. Have some fun."

* * *

She laughed as she waved goodbye to her friends, the designated driver of all the group had made sure they had gotten back to the dorms safely. She opened her door and walked in. She made her way to the bathroom but only reached the door. A large cloth covered her mouth while an arm wrapped around her waist. Struggling fiercely, she panicked when she noticed her vision going dark. Her hands fell weakly to her sides as she fell unconscious.

* * *

She moaned as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and found herself laying on her stomach. She tried to move her legs and arms but realised that her hands were duct taped together behind her and her ankles and knees taped too. A large strip of tape was over her mouth preventing her from calling out. There was a small sense of relief as she recognised her surroundings, she was in her room on her bed. She stilled as she heard footsteps behind her. A hand gripped her arm and pulled her to her back. Looking up, she stared into Nathan Harris's eyes.

"What is so special about you?" Nathan asked. "The way he talked to you. He cares about you. He never showed that kind of care with me. After he saved me in the hotel that night, I never heard anything from him again."

Emmy struggled as Nathan pulled out a gun. He placed it to her chest.

"I'm going to take the tape off but if you scream, I'll kill you. Understand?"

She nodded her head carefully. He took the edge of the tape and pulled it off gently. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her breathing. Something wasn't right with Nathan. She had no visible injuries, the care he had taken with the tape didn't match up with his actions. She doubted he was going to hurt her.

"What do you want from me?" she said as calmly as she could.

"I don't understand," he sighed deeply before bringing the gun up and stroking the side of his head. "I've tried everything but I don't feel right. I have a job and I try to do what normal people do but it doesn't work. I feel sick inside. I thought Dr Reid was different, I thought he cared about me but I saw how he reacted that day in the park. He's scared of me, you're all scared of me. I've watched you with him. He cares about you so much. Not in a romantic way but he cares about you the way a father would his daughter. The day in the park, when you were cold, he gave you his jacket. I need that kind of care. I need someone to make sure I don't give in to the sickness."

"Nathan, please listen to me. This isn't the way to get that care. We can get you help," she tried to reason. "Reid is a very caring person and sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve the kind of love he has given me."

He put the gun to her chest and brought her cellphone into view.

"I'm going to dial his number, you are going to bring him here," Nathan said angrily. "Any warning and you die!"

"I'm not going to bring him here. I won't do that. You aren't going to kill me either."

"Yes I will!" he growled. "Call him or I'll kill you."

"I was unconscious for at least an hour," she said, her heart beating faster than ever but her mind staying calm and controlled. "You could have done anything in that time. You could have sent a text bringing him here or you could have hurt me. You haven't done that. You know that if you hurt me, you will hurt him. He won't come here and help you if you do."

"I could still hurt you," Nathan said, dropping the cellphone and grabbing her dress, moving it up. "I could hurt you and make him listen!"

She was fully aware of his hands bringing her dress further up her thigh. He was just confused and unsure of what to do.

"Listen to me. You are not a bad person. Dr Reid must have seen that you were a good person all those years ago. He saved your life because he cared about you. You don't want to do this to me. You don't have that kind of evil inside you. I can help you. If you cut away the tape, I can call for help and we can do this so no-one gets hurt. Dr Reid will still talk to you. We can put away the gun and talk about this properly. I know how stressful this all is. You're feeling alone and you need support. I can get you that support. I promise."

Nathan's hand shook as he held the gun. He closed his eyes and brushed his other hand through his hair. He brought away the gun and looked at it. He placed it down on floor and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just can't handle it anymore."

He stood up again and pulled a pair of scissors from Emmy's desk. He cut the tape around her wrists and then cut the rest of the tape. He placed the scissors on the bedside table and walked to the far wall. He slid down it and began to cry. Emmy took a shaky breath before grabbing her cellphone. She called for the police. After the call, she walked towards Nathan and kneeled down in front of him. He had tears running down his face. She carefully placed her hands on his arms.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"I don't why he saved me," Nathan cried. "The evil is growing. I can feel it."

"I'm gonna get you help," she assured him gently. She needed to keep him calm till the police arrived. She knew that if she went and got help, it might agitate Nathan.

* * *

Emmy stood outside the dormitory building giving a statement to the officers. She looked away from the officer to see Reid, Garcia and Daniel rushing towards her. She finished her statement quickly. She turned and got met with a large comforting hug from Garcia.

"Emmy, are you hurt?" she asked. "We got an alert and rushed over as quickly as we could."

"No, I'm fine."

Emmy moved quickly around Garcia and wrapped her arms around Reid. She hugged him tightly. She didn't fully understand but she just needed to hug him and know that he was safe. He returned the hug and held her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he whispered to her.

She came away from the hug. "I'm fine. He had a gun and he was going to hurt me to try to get you to listen to him. I don't think he fully understand why he did it. I talked him down using everything that you taught me. Stay calm and don't let the fear take over. I talked him down and I promised that you would speak to him. He really needs to talk to you."

"I'll talk to him at the station," Reid nodded. "I'm proud of you for staying calm."

**Please review**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. This should have been longer but I'll be honest, I got a bit carried away reading my book and I didn't realise the time. I'm getting through some books by Charles Bukowski and I'm hooked on reading them. I'm free all weekend so I will be doing a lot of updates for you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid made his way into the interview room with Daniel at his side. He sat down in the chair and prepared himself. He could hear Nathan's shaky breathing. He knew he would have to talk first. Daniel was standing in the corner as Nathan had not been restrained. Reid had told them not to.

"Nathan, why did you do it?"

"Does he have to stay here?" Nathan asked.

Daniel looked at Nathan. "I look after Dr Reid and I'm his friend. I'm not going anywhere."

"Answer my question," Reid said. "Why did you attack Emmy?"

"I-I don't know," Nathan said before bringing his hand through his hair. His hands shaking. "I wasn't thinking! I know that day in the park, you were scared of me. I heard the way that you talked to her. You care about her and I don't know what happened to me. Something broke. I've watched you for the last two weeks and I watched you with her. You care for her the way I wish someone would care about me. I haven't felt normal since that night I tried to kill myself. You saved me and then I didn't hear from you. I thought that if I used her to bring you to me, you would care about me the way you care about her. It's growing, Dr Reid! The sick feeling inside of me. I keep having dreams about killing and I don't what to do. I don't want to kill anyone, I never have. I can't live with this sickness inside of me. I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm so sorry."

"You could have come to me and I would have listened to you. You held an innocent woman hostage with a gun. Listen, I know that I could have done more for you but I can't always help everyone. I had my own demons to deal with back then. I can help you now. You shouldn't have gone after Emmy. I can't forgive that. She does mean a lot to me. I looked at the statement she gave. I know what you threatened to do to her to make me listen to you."

"I wouldn't have done that to her. I swear! She talked to me and she made everything make sense. I'm sorry."

"You threatened to assault her," Reid said angrily. "You don't know the pain someone goes through when they are being hurt like that. I'm going to make sure that you get the help you need but I can't be the person to help you. I have my family around me, a family that includes Emmy. I have worked hard to get back to this stage in my life by surrounding myself with good. I can't lose my family. I'm sorry but after your actions tonight, I can't trust you not to hurt them or me. You'll get help, I promise. Just not mine. I'm sorry."

Reid rose from his seat and began to leave the room. Nathan sat up from the chair.

"Dr Reid, I'm sorry. I need your help. You helped me before and everything was okay for a while. Please, help me again."

Daniel stood in between them, his body a barrier if anything happened.

"Nathan, I know you have good in you but you also have darkness inside of you. You are capable of living a normal life but I can't be the one to help you. I can't lose everything around me to your sickness. I'm sorry," Reid said quickly. He opened the door and rushed out of the room. Daniel followed quickly, leaving a screaming Nathan to the guards.

* * *

Emmy sat in front of the mirror. Garcia had brought her back to her apartment and had insisted that she stay the night. Emmy didn't care that it was on a spare bed, she just felt thankful for not being back in her room at the dorm. She had taken a shower. She picked up her brush, her hand shook gently as she held it. She jumped as Garcia came up behind her and stopped her hand shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," Garcia apologised.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy. I don't know why I'm shaking. I can't even brush my hair without my hand shaking."

Garcia took the brush from her hand and began to brush Emmy's long, wet, black hair.

"You have every reason in the world to feel jumpy after what happened tonight. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Garcia said as she continued to brush Emmy's hair.

"I kept myself calm but there was a moment when he really scared me. He moved my dress up and he had this look in his eyes. I thought he was really going to do it. I don't know how I kept so calm. How did Reid save him? A few years ago, he saved him. How?"

"Nathan got involved in a case. Prostitutes being murdered in Washington. It was a different man, another unsub who was killing them, but we all thought that it was Nathan at first. He was in high school then. He had urges and Reid tried to help him. One night, he went to a room with a prostitute. He brought a knife out, placed Reid's card on a table and slit his wrists. Reid and myself got to him in time to save him. I'm sorry that he did this to you."

"Reid said he was proud of me," Emmy said, a small smile on her lips. "I've never had anyone be proud of me."

"Oh sweetheart, everyone in the team and around you is proud of you."

Garcia finished brushing Emmy's hair. Emmy got up from her seat, stood and took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Not for a while at least."

"I have an idea," Garcia smiled. "Do you want to go and make some cupcakes with me? I have a cupboard full of supplies. Baking is good for the soul."

Emmy looked at Garcia and began thinking about her mother. She had not made cupcakes since the day her mother had died. She had eaten them but never made them.

"I'd like that," Emmy smiled.

"Come along, my apprentice baker. We have cakes to bake," Garcia giggled.

**Please review**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like it. I'm doing a lot of writing this weekend so look out for some one shots and perhaps a new fanfic. I'm not sure yet.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I can never stop thanking you for being so great and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid made his way back to the apartment, he knew that Emmy was staying there and he knew that Garcia would take good care of her. Daniel yawned behind him while Buzz let out a small grumble. Daniel opened the apartment door and they were instantly hit with the aroma of Garcia's baking. A happy moan came from Daniel. "That is my favourite smell in the world."

Daniel walked into the kitchen and found Garcia and Emmy decorating a batch of cupcakes. He walked up to Garcia and kissed her cheek. "Hey sweetheart."

He reached for one of the cupcakes only to have Garcia and Emmy hit his hand away. "Hey, what was that for?"

"We are making a special batch for you," Garcia smiled. "These are for the rest of the team. Emmy is a born baker. Look at the decorations she did."

Daniel turned around and saw cupcakes topped with detailed roses made of icing with icing leaves around them. There were others with small FBI badges in icing. He smiled at one of them. It had a picture of Reid with Henry on sugar paper. He turned around and smiled at Emmy. "These are beautiful cupcakes."

"Thanks. I haven't done this in a long time but I guess you never lose it."

Reid walked into the kitchen while Buzz made his way over to his dog bed and settled down in it. Emmy put down the cupcake she was decorating and looked at Reid. She saw how pale he was and noticed his behaviour. The day had taken a toll on him. She didn't know how she coping so well with Nathan attacking her in her room. She turned around and grabbed the container with the hot chocolate they had made. She poured him a cup and walked over to him. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and took the cup from her. "Let's go in the living room."

They made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Emmy took the hot chocolate from him and placed it on the table.

"I'm okay, Reid," she assured him. "How is Nathan doing?"

"When I left, he was screaming that I had let him down. I will make sure he gets help but I can't give him that help personally. Back when I first met him, he showed signs of becoming a dangerous unsub. I don't need to have my sight to know that he is still capable of being a danger to other people and himself. I've worked hard to get my life back. I've gone through too much to lose it all. I know what he threatened to do to you. That is unforgivable."

"That was the only time that I felt scared. I didn't feel scared when I woke up and couldn't move, or when he put the gun to his chest. He had this look in his eyes when he pushed my dress up."

She saw his hands tighten into fists. Placing her hand on his arm, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "He didn't do anything, I swear."

"I'm sorry that my past came back to hurt you."

"I remember a very smart man telling me that something like this could happen and that you had to stay strong to endure it. He taught me everything that helped save me tonight. He knows that I can handle anything."

"He sounds like a very smart man."

"He is," Emmy smiled. "He's the closest thing I have to a father."

"Really?" Reid said.

"You've been so supportive of me and you've given me a family. I never thought I would have a family again. I've been lost since my mother's murder but I finally feel accepted and loved again. Thank you."

* * *

Garcia awoke from her sleep as the sun came through her window. She rolled over and saw Daniel sprawled across his side of the bed. She let him sleep, she knew that he felt exhausted and they had not gone to sleep till late. She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. She made her way into the living room and smiled as she saw Emmy on the spare bed she had set up. It wasn't Emmy that caught her eye, it was Buzz curled up and asleep with her. Walking over, she took the book Emmy had read before falling asleep and placed it down on the floor, Emmy's page saved.

Buzz awoke and looked at Garcia with his adorable eyes. He closed his eyes again and snuggled further against Emmy.

"Little protector," Garcia grinned. She walked to Reid's bedroom and checked on him. She noticed his headphones were still in and knew that he had fallen asleep listening to an audio book.

She didn't know why she couldn't sleep but she was happy everyone else was sleeping.

* * *

**A month and a half later**

Emmy stared down at the piece of paper in her hand. She couldn't believe where her first posting was. "This isn't happening!"

Reid smiled as he listened to her reaction. She had passed through the academy at the top of her group, even in hand to hand combat. She had graduated with Reid, Blake, Morgan, Garcia and Daniel sat in the crowd, the others were covering at the BAU. He was so proud of her and he had made sure she had received the first posting she had applied for. One, she didn't think she would get.

"Is this really happening?" she asked, struggling to contain the joy inside of her. Garcia stepped forward and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome to the team, Emmy bear," Garcia giggled happily.

"But, how?" she said in surprise. "I'm fresh out of the academy. There are other applicants who applied for this with more experience than me."

"You have some of the greatest profiling skills we have seen in a very long time. All of us are confident that you can handle being a profiler. One person in particular knows you are more than capable," Blake smiled at her.

Emmy brought her arms around Reid and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Reid hugged her back. "You deserve it."

Emmy came away from the hug and couldn't believe that she was going to work with the team.

"Congratulations," Daniel smiled at her.

"It's going to be wonderful working with you," Morgan said. "I'll be your probationary agent during your probation period but don't worry, I already know you will do a good job. Welcome to the team, SA Daniels."

**Please review**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I am really disappointed in myself because I wanted to do lots of updates this weekend. I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday but I've been sick over the weekend and yesterday was really horrible. Really sorry again and I will be doing more updates than usual over the week. There are only a few chapters left.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. They are great. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

Reid waited nervously for Emmy to arrive at the BAU. It was her first day being a member of the team and he knew that she must have been extremely nervous. He had left the apartment before her due to a doctor's appointment. She was still staying with them but he didn't mind at all. Every morning for the last week, he had awoken to find a small box on his bedside table. Inside the box, there was always a small cupcake. He couldn't help but feel like he had gained weight since Emmy had come into the apartment. They were in the process of finding her another apartment, one that was safe and nice. She had a few minutes to arrive before she was late. He wished he could see again, just to see Emmy on her first day. He brought his hand up and touched his eyes, he hated the feel of them. They were fake and only there to make it easier for people when they met him. He still had to visit his mother. Something he had not done since his sight was taken from him. He made sure she had letters everyday from him. She didn't know about his attack by Barry or the dark time he had experienced after. He felt guilty for not visiting her and knew that he needed to. He just feared hearing her cry.

A hand came down on his shoulder making him jump, the coffee mug in his hand falling and shattering on the floor. "Dammit!"

"I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean to make you jump," Rossi apologised. Reid went to kneel on the floor to collect the shards but Rossi pulled him back up. "Reid, you are about to kneel on a shard. Let me do it."

Reid stood back and listened as Rossi cleaned up the mess. "I'm sorry, Rossi."

"Reid, it was my fault. My second wife always said I snuck on people. There we go. All cleaned up. Emmy has just arrived by the way. She came in the door with Garcia."

"How does she look?"

Rossi smiled. "Like she is ready to take on all the unsubs. Don't panic, she is going to do fine. This unit is like a puzzle and we just added a piece to become complete. You taught her well."

Rossi let out a small laugh.

"Rossi, what is it?"

"Garcia has made her a little badge. She has really bonded with Emmy."

"I think we all have," Reid smiled before coming to a decision. "Rossi, do you think that the BAU could do without me for a few days? I want to go and visit my mother. I haven't seen her since I lost my sight. I can't keep hiding from her."

"When do you want to go and see her?"

"I want to stay here today to help Emmy settle in but I want to fly out tomorrow and see her."

"Who's going with you?"

"No-one," Reid answered. "I'm capable of going to Las Vegas on my own. Daniel left yesterday to visit his mother and everyone is busy here."

"Reid, we know you are capable of doing things by yourself but I think you should have someone go with you. I'll talk with the others and arrange for someone to go with you and no arguing with any of us on this," Rossi said before he noticed a certain dog was missing. "Where's Buzz?"

"Hang on," Reid said before pulling the clicker from his pocket. He clicked it three times and waited. He listened as Buzz came to him and jumped at his leg. He pu his hand down and stroked the Buzz behind the ear. "Good dog."

**Two days later**

Reid felt his heart beat faster and faster in his chest as he made his way through Bennington. Morgan followed him. They had arrived the day before but he decided it was better to leave it till the following day to see his mother. Buzz helped him avoid other people.

"Hello Spencer," Dr Norman greeted. He clicked the clicker telling Buzz to stop. The dog sat down dutifully. Reid held out his hand to Dr Norman's voice.

"Hello, Dr Norman."

"We haven't seen you around here for a very long time. Your mother told us what happened to you. I'm sorry that you lost your sight."

"I've adjusted and have a new friend," Reid said as he gestured to Buzz. "Thank you for giving me permission to bring him in. This is Derek Morgan, he is helping me while I'm in Las Vegas."

Morgan shook Dr Norman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"How is she?" Reid asked.

"She knows you are coming and she is very happy today. She's lucid and having a good day."

"I'd like to see her."

"Of course," Dr Norman smiled. "I'll take you to her.

Reid was nervous as he walked with Dr Norman. He felt a warmth through him as he heard his mother's voice.

"Spencer!" she said happily. "Oh, its wonderful to see you. Come here."

Comforting small arms wrapped around him, arms that had held him the most through his life. He hugged her back and felt safe. He always felt safe in her arms. "I'm so happy to see you, mom."

"I'll leave you alone for a while," Morgan said behind him. Reid nodded gently and listened as Morgan left. He sat down with his mother and felt pain at not being able to see her face. He had his glasses on, he didn't want her to see his fake eyes and get upset. She always told him he had wonderful eyes. Buzz settled on the floor against his leg.

"Where have you been?" she said sadly before touching his glasses. He gently took her wrist and lowered it away from his face.

"I don't want you to see them. They aren't my eyes anymore. They are just plastic cold things."

"I want to see them, I want to see your face. You are my son and I love you no matter what. Let me see."

He bit his lip before bringing up his shaking hands and taking off his black glasses. He held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

"I'm not scared of them," she assured her son as she touched his cheek. "I do miss your eyes but I'm just happy to see you again. Where have you been?"

"Honestly, I've been afraid to see you. I was in a bad place a few months ago, something happened to me. I didn't want you to feel pain because of me."

"Spencer, tell me what happened. I don't want you to keep secrets from me. I'm your mother and its my job to comfort you. I know I wasn't able to do that for you when I was having trouble when you were younger. I want- no, I need to be a mother to you now."

Reid felt all the walls he had built up since Barry's attack crumble. His voice wobbled.

"He hurt me, mom. He came into my room and he hurt me."

He felt her arms pull him closer to him, he leaned against her. He didn't cry though. Those days were over.

"How did he hurt you?"

"His name was Barry," he explained, his voice pained. "He r-raped me, mom."

"No!" she cried as she held him. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "Oh Spencer, my poor baby."

"Please don't cry, please," he begged. "I'm okay now. My team helped me get better. The guy who did it can't hurt me ever again. I'm still Spencer. Mom, please don't cry."

"How can I not cry?" Diana cried gently. "You must have been so scared and he hurt you like that."

"I was scared but I'm still here. Shhh...I'm okay. Please don't cry."

Diana held her son closer and kissed the top of his head. Someone hurt her little boy, all she wanted to do was hold him close and comfort him.

**Please review**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid and his mother walked around the garden, an hour had passed since he had told her what had happened to him. She had stayed mostly silent since then. He could smell the flowers around him and wondered how nice the Bennington garden was. Dr Norman had told him his mother favoured the outdoors more and more so he had decided to bring her out to the garden to try to get her to talk. He held the lead connected to Buzz.

"Mom, I'm okay. I'm doing so much better since Barry hurt me. It took me a long time to come to terms with what he did to me but I feel as long as I keep a lot of good around me, I can keep away a lot of the evil."

"I wish you would have told me sooner. I'm supposed to be there for you and I haven't."

"Just knowing you are safe keeps me going. I know I should have told you sooner about what happened to me but I could barely cope with it at the beginning. What he did to me, made me feel like I wasn't a person. I upset my friends because I hid things from them and tried to push them away. I harmed myself trying to make the pain go away."

Reid heard her voice let out a heightened sob before she spoke. "What did you do?"

He stopped and nervously lifted his sleeve up, he knew what was there. Diana gasped at the sight of her son's arm. She touched it and felt the scarring. "Why did you bite yourself like this? This must have caused so much pain."

"I thought I was protecting someone. My friend, Garcia, she has really taken care of me and I've stayed with her since he hurt me. My nightmare got worse and I didn't want her to hear me scream. It hurt her to hear me scream and I can't stand it when I cause her pain. After a while of biting my arm, it became a coping mechanism. I stopped but I know the scars are still there. I don't want to lie to you so I'm showing you what I did. Your son isn't as strong as you think he is. I'm not strong momma, never was."

He hissed as he felt a sudden sting on his cheek, his mother had slapped him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT," she shouted, her voice wobbling. "You have always been a strong good boy. I know that I'm sick. You grew up taking care of me and yourself when it should have been me taking care of you. I know I hurt you sometimes when you were a child, when I was having a bad time. I'm going to say this now while I can because I don't know when my mind will be clearer than it is now. You have never been weak, you are my son and you are so strong. I love you, Spencer. Your mother loves you no matter what. I don't want you to ever think you are weak again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom," Reid nodded as he rubbed his cheek. His mother put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologised. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay, I sometimes need a good slap," Reid smiled. "My friend, Daniel, put me in a cold shower to snap me out my depression after the attack."

"Can you stay here tonight? I want you to tell me about everything that has happened in your life. In your own voice. What about this Emmy girl?"

Reid smiled at Emmy's name. "She is doing wonderfully well. She graduated from the FBI academy and she has just joined my team. I feel very protective of her and I like looking after her. I'm the closest thing she has to a father figure."

"It's wonderful that you are making new friends and guiding people. I always knew, since the day you were born, that you would help people and be someone special to the world."

"Mom, despite moments when I was growing up, you were a wonderful mother to me and you still are. You did the best you could and you raised me good. You taught me how to love reading books and to love the words inside them. You would always make sure that I knew I was your son and that you loved me."

He let out a happy sigh as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Spencer."

"I'll get permission to stay with you tonight," Reid said. "It's been too long since we spent time together. I just hope they let Buzz stay."

Buzz let out a small bark at his name. Diana knelt and stroked Buzz, she stroke behind his ears and let out a small laugh as the dog let out a small happy grumble. Buzz came forward and nuzzled against her.

"He's a wonderful little dog," she smiled before looking into Buzz's eyes. "Are you taking care of my Spencer?"

Buzz barked three times before nuzzling her hand again.

"He is definitely taking care of me," Reid laughed gently.

**The next day - BAU**

Emmy made her way into the bullpen, her coffee in her hand. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she looked down and began to dig into her pocket to answer the text. She had managed to get the phone out when she felt another person collide with her. Her coffee cup crushed and some spilled against her. She held out her shirt to stop it burning her.

"I'm so sorry," the woman who had bumped into her apologised.

"It was my fault," Emmy smiled gently. "The temptation to answer a morning text over took me. I have a spare shirt anyway."

"I've gotten used to tea being spilt on me," the woman smiled. "You look new?"

"How did you know?"

"I can spot a new agent from a mile away. I was one myself. Which department do you work in?"

"I'm a special agent for the BAU. SSA Morgan is my probationary agent. I'm Emmy- I mean, Emily Daniels."

"I think we are going to get to know each other a lot more," the woman grinned happily before holding her hand out. "I'm Emily Prentiss."

**Please review**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like it. There are two chapters left on this fanfic and they will be nice and long ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I can never stop thanking you for being wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia finished her saucy text to Daniel, she missed him and couldn't wait for him to come back. The apartment felt strange without her boys being there. It did give her and Emmy a chance to gossip over a glass of wine together without the boys hearing them. She put her phone in her pocket and left her office to see if Emmy had arrived. They had to come in at different times after Garcia got called in early to deal with problems on the system. Nothing she couldn't fix with her magic. She looked up and her eyes widened with happiness.

"Oh my god, Emily!" she said happily before walking up to Emily and bringing her into a big hug.

"Hello PG," Emily smiled before coming away from the hug. "I thought I would surprise you all. I have some time away from my work and I haven't seen you all in such a long time. I was just getting to know your new member."

Garcia smiled at Emmy.

"Our little Emmy," Garcia grinned. "Emmy, this is Emily, she was a member of this team for years and is also part of the family although now we talk long distance. Our British mistress."

"Emmy?" Emily questioned.

"It's my nickname since I first met Garcia. Reid introduced us when I was at the academy."

"I feel so out of touch," Emily said. "I've just been heaped with work back at Interpol, I've had no chance to even cuddle Sergio. I'm sorry about not speaking for a while Garcia."

"My British mistress, that is what a good glass of wine and cupcakes are for," Garcia said.

"I know Reid started at the academy. How did you meet him?" Emily questioned Emmy.

"I caught his attention in his class," Emmy explained. "He mentored me throughout the academy and helped me get into the BAU. He's been amazing to me and has introduced me to the team and I've come to see everyone as family. I'm staying with Garcia and Reid at the moment till I can sort out an apartment."

"Yes, our genius g-man found himself a g-girl daughter," Garcia winked. "He has practically been a father to her."

Emmy nodded in agreement. "I don't know where I would be without him."

"He really is amazing," Emily said, a smile on her lips. "Where is Reid?"

"He'll be back later today with Morgan. Reid went to see his mom, he felt that he needed to after everything that happened. Emily, you should see him, he is so much better and so much happier. Our Emmy angel has definitely helped him get there."

"I really didn't," Emmy said.

"You gave him a purpose and you have helped him grow into a stronger man. You've also helped him gain some much-needed weight," Garcia laughed gently.

"You deserve an award for getting Reid to gain weight. Since I've known him, he has always been skinny. Well done."

Emmy smiled at Emily. "All it takes is some high fat ingredients in a cupcake and a lot of icing."

"Are you two cupcake rivals?" Emily asked.

"I could never surpass the queen of cupcakes," Emmy giggled gently. "I am merely a student to the art of cupcakes."

"Speaking of cupcakes," Garcia grinned. "I have some in my office. Shall we go and indulge ourselves?"

"After the flight I've been through, I need a cupcake," Emily said.

"What are we waiting for?" Garcia clapped.

* * *

Reid walked to Rossi's house with Morgan. They'd been called and told to meet the rest of the team. Las Vegas had been a nice trip for him, his mother had enjoyed spending time with him and he promised her that he would visit at least once a month, if not more. He had been wrong to keep her away. She helped him feel normal again and she always knew how to make him feel better. The best moment of visiting his mother had been their time in the garden. An orderly had collected a book for them. They had sat on a bench together, his mother reading to him like she used to. He wanted more moments like that with her.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened.

"Hello Dr Reid."

Reid felt a huge smile come across his face. "Emily! Is that you?"

"Of course it is," she said before coming forward and hugging him. "I came over to surprise you all."

Emily turned to Morgan.

"Hey Morgan," she smiled before giving him a hug too. Morgan came away from the hug and took Emily's hand. "Always wonderful to see you, beautiful."

"You do know how to charm women," Emily laughed gently.

Buzz barked next Reid. Emily looked down and smiled. "I've heard about you. You're Buzz."

She kneeled down and stroked his head.

"Ask for his paw," Reid said.

Emily looked to Buzz. "Can I have your paw?"

Buzz lifted his front paw and placed it in Emily's hand.

"Good dog," Emily smiled. She came back up and ruffled Reid's hair. "It's wonderful to see you like this. So full of life and happy."

"I wouldn't be like this without the help of the team," Reid said gently. "They saved my life."

* * *

Reid leaned back in his chair, his stomach full and his taste buds dancing. He got up from his chair and decided to try to walk of the delicious dinner that Rossi and Garcia had prepared. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Emmy," Reid sighed.

"I'm always amazed at how you know its me. How was your visit with your mother?"

"Very good. She's doing well. How have you found the BAU so far?"

"Amazing!" Emmy said with joy. "I love the paperwork and the atmosphere. Thank you again for getting me into the BAU."

"Emmy, I didn't get you into the BAU, you earned your place with the team. How do you like Emily?"

"The British mistress," she giggled gently. "She's wonderful. She's been telling me a few stories about you."

Reid couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth. "British mistress!"

"Garcia's nickname choice," Emily laughed with him.

They both continued to laugh, each of them realising how happy they truly were.

**Please review**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. Enjoy. Only one chapter left. The last will be the last one. Don't worry though, I have a fanfic waiting in the wings to get started. Read on my wonderful angels!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant, wonderful and just the best. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Garcia giggled as Daniel kissed her neck, she loved waking up next to him. He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Morning, wonder woman."

"Morning sweetie," she sighed happily as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She loved his morning hair, it made him look even sexier. "We have today off, what are we going to do?"

"I can think of many things to do," he smiled. "Number one is staying in this bed with you all day. I could bring breakfast to you. We could sit in bed and watch classic movies. I know you love the classics. We could always have a repeat of last night. That was amazing."

"Yes it was," she grinned as she kissed his lips. He kissed her back before kissing her nose.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve such a beauty as you."

"I love you too," she said as she stroked her hand through his hair. "I'm just happy we didn't have to be as quiet as we have had to be. I miss Emmy but I'm happy that she found a new apartment."

"Thank god Spencer listens to audio books at night," Daniel laughed gently. "He's doing a lot better."

"I know he is," Garcia smiled. "He loves his job at the academy and consulting at the BAU. I just love seeing him all better. I know he sometimes has nightmares but he tells me about them. He doesn't keep any secrets."

"He might be keeping one," Daniel said. "He wants me to talk to you about something, he doesn't know how you will react. Baby, he feels ready to try to live on his own again. He wants to try find somewhere to live."

Daniel saw a sad look appear in Garcia's eyes.

"I don't understand, I thought he was happy here. Did I do something wrong?"

Daniel quickly held her hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course you didn't. Penelope, he has put himself back together again with our help. He has a job and he wants to try to take the next big step in his life. He feels like he is ready but he didn't want to upset you. He loves you and he loves living here. We talked and he said he would come over and have dinner when you wanted him to."

"Daniel, I would worry about him. What if he gets hurt? We can look after him here."

"He has agreed to find somewhere that would suits his needs. He wants to find a one level place with no stairs and he wants it very secure. It may take a while to find somewhere but I think we should help him take this next step. He had a life before everything that happened, I think he wants to get to that level again in his life. We can't keep him here with us forever."

Penelope put her hand to her chest and nodded. "I know but he has always been the baby of the family, he always will be. The first time I saw him, I couldn't believe that he was an agent but he showed that he was perfect for the job. Are you sure he is ready?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure he is ready and so is he."

"I don't want him to leave but I know I can't keep him safe by having him stay with us," she concluded. "He better visit at least three times a week for dinner."

"Let's get some breakfast," he smiled at Garcia. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

"You had to go and cover up that magnificent arse," Garcia giggled as she pulled on some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt.

"When Spencer finds his own place, there will be some perks for us."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he smiled. "I could serve you breakfast naked. You could admire my arse all you wanted."

Garcia giggled and made her way over to him. She brought her hands through his hair and kissed him again. "I look forward to that."

Daniel took her hand and they made their way out of the bedroom. They walked into the kitchen to find food already set out on the table. Reid sat at the table eating fruit and wearing his headphones, he was listening to something using his phone. Garcia marvelled at the food around them. There was juice, fruit, toast, milk, cereal and bagels all set up.

"You're right," Garcia smiled. "He is ready for his own place."

"He is," Daniel assured her before he looked to the food. "Bagels, yes!"

Garcia looked back to Reid and she saw him smiling. She walked over to him and gently took an earphone out of his ear. "Morning, genius."

Reid took off his headphones. "Stop file."

The sound from his headphones stopped.

"Hey Garcia, sorry I was listening to the local newspaper. How long have you been in the kitchen?"

"Not long. I can't believe you made breakfast," she smiled. "Thank you."

"I wanted to make breakfast plus I couldn't sleep. No nightmares but I think I may have had too much caffeine before I went to sleep. I've been up since three am. I think I managed to do well although I didn't get through it without one little accident," Reid said as he held up one finger to show a plaster around it. "When did you label the first aid box and put everything in bags?"

"A while ago," she smiled as she picked up the sliced strawberries and began to eat some. "Listen, Daniel talked to me about what you want to do. I know you want to move out."

"Are you angry with me?"

Garcia took his hand. "I could never be angry with you. I understand why you want to move out and I understand that you want to take the next big step in your life and moving into your own place and living alone is the last step in your recovery. I just don't want you to forget that if you need any help, night or day, that you call myself or anyone on the team to come and help you. I don't want you to ever think that you are alone because you are not alone."

"I know that I'm never alone. I didn't before but after Daniel knocked some sense into me and I saw how much pain keeping secrets and hiding away from you all caused, I knew I had to change. I'll call you the moment something is wrong. I just feel like moving out is the best thing for me and for Buzz. I have some money saved up and I want to try to get somewhere with a garden."

"A bungalow," Garcia said as she ate another strawberry slice. "You do realise it has to stay nearby."

"I do," Reid nodded.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Garcia looked around the bungalow that they had found for Reid. It was very nice and had plenty of room. Everyone on the team had just finished moving everything in. She had labelled everything in braille and had watched over the security company who had installed the security system the day before. She smiled as she walked to the backyard of the bungalow. She watched Reid play with Buzz. Rossi came up beside her.

"This place is perfect for him," Rossi smiled.

"The rent is good as well," Garcia said. "God, I hope he does okay here."

"What rent?" Rossi asked. "I was under the assumption that this property recently got sold."

Rossi brought out the keys to the house that he had held since they had finished moving everything in and passed them to her. "This bungalow now belongs to him."

Garcia looked at Rossi in shock. "You brought this for him."

"After everything he has been through, after everything he's sacrificed. I wanted give him this. His money is his to keep. I just hope he doesn't think I'm trying to take over something in his life. I want to give him a home."

"Rossi, thank you. He won't get angry. Shocked, but not angry. Thank you."

"I know you want him to stay with you but he needs to be on his own now. He needs to take control. This bungalow is in his name. Let's wait till tomorrow to tell him about the house," Rossi said gently before putting his arm around Garcia. Garcia looked down at the keys in her hand and then back to Reid.

"He doesn't need me anymore," Garcia smiled.

* * *

Reid slept in his new bed, the silence around him feeling unfamiliar and strange. He found himself missing Garcia and Daniel talking, their voices usually muffled. He felt Buzz sleeping next to him. He brought the cover up and laid against his pillow.

He knew if he had a nightmare, he had to deal with it. There was no Garcia in the next room. He let himself fall into a slumber, hoping that he stayed safe.

**Please review**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter for you all. I just want to thank you all for reading and staying with this. Thank you! Sorry for not updating yesterday but I got home from work late and literally fell asleep once my head hit the pillow. Hope you like the last chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are so wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Garcia moaned as she woke up, the buzzing of her cellphone catching her attention. She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello," she said sluggishly.

"Garcia, can I talk to you?" Reid's voice said. She slowly sat up in bed as he continued to talk. "I'm sorry for calling so late and waking you up. I just need some help. I had a nightmare, a bad one. You told me to call you if something was wrong."

She looked back to Daniel before gently sliding out of bed and leaving the bedroom. "Reid, talk to me. I'll stay on this phone as long as I need to. How bad was the nightmare?"

"Really bad," he said quickly. "I don't know why it was so bad. I should not have called you. I'm supposed to handle this kind of stuff myself. I'm sorry, you were asleep and I knew that, but I still called. I'm sorry. I'll call you in the morning."

"Spencer Walter Reid, don't you dare hang up. Do you want to me come over?"

"No, I just need someone to talk to."

"What happened in the nightmare?"

"They were both hurting me," he answered. "Barry and Brian. Brian held me down while Barry attacked me. I could only see darkness but I could feel everything they did to me and could hear every word of abuse. I woke up and I can't sleep now. I'm afraid to sit on my bed again."

Garcia closed her eyes and sat on the couch. "Reid, you have had a lot of new changes come into your life. You moved into a new home, bearing a lot of new responsibility living on your own. I think that all these changes are scaring you and that big, beautiful mind of yours knows that. You have built up strong walls against the horrors that you have gone through. Being scared of new things is natural. I want you to take a deep breath. They can't hurt you, ever again. You have conquered the darkness and you are back in control of your life again. You're loved, you're cherished and you are part of a family that loves you."

She relaxed as she heard him take a deep breath. "Feel better?"

"I do," he said gently. "Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be sorry. Ever. You did the right thing by calling me. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"I'm sure. Buzz is at my side now, he wants a lot of attention at the moment. I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Garcia."

"Night, baby boy."

She disconnected the call and made her way to the room where Reid had called home for a while. She stood at the door and hated how bare the room looked. She kept it the same for when Reid stayed over. She walked to her bedroom and slipped back into bed. The moment she was in, Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

Reid smiled but he didn't know why. A familiar hand stroked through his hair. He didn't feel fear, he knew whose hand it was.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"How did you get in?"

"The key you gave to me," Garcia said. "I also know the code to your security alarm. Daniel is here too, he is making some breakfast. What time did you get back to sleep?"

"About 5.00am," Reid yawned before pushing himself up. "I guess the key being for emergencies only rule has gone out the window."

"What do you think?" Garcia laughed gently before grabbing his hands and pulling him out of bed. "Come on, we need to put some food and coffee into you."

Reid stopped walking with her for a moment. "What's wrong, Reid?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you again. For the last night."

"I'm always here for you. I'm here day and night. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't."

* * *

Reid sat comfortably on the picnic bench, all of his family around him. Garcia and JJ had decided that a big family picnic was in order. He could smell all the food and loved the atmosphere around him. Reid took a bite of chicken and recognised the spices. It was Emmy's recipe. A ringing sound filled the air and everyone fell silent.

Hotch began to speak. "Today, I would like to say a word. The BAU is a family and no matter what happens, we stay a family. The last year has brought many new challenges, especially for one person we all care about. Reid, you have shown us all what true strength is. You have brought this family closer than ever before. We want you to know that we will always be here for you. This picnic today is in your honour. You have shown us that family is the most important thing in life and you are the most important person to this family. I'd like everyone to raise their glasses. To Spencer Reid, a man who fought through the darkness to show us the light."

"To Reid," everyone said in unison.

Reid felt his heart warm at Hotch's words and at the love of his family around him.

"Thank you everyone, for everything. I don't know where I would be without all your support and help. I thought I would never come back from the darkness in my life but you all showed me how. You are the family I thought I would never have. I love you all and never want to lose any of you. Thank you for everything."

The team looked at each other and smiled. For the first time in a long time, there was no pain, fear, danger of worry. There was just family and love.

* * *

Henry tugged on Reid's arm. "Uncle Spence."

Reid slipped on his sunglasses quickly so he didn't scare Henry with his prosthetic eyes. "Hey Henry."

"Can we go for a walk?" Henry asked. "Mommy said it was okay."

"Of course we can," Reid smiled. Buzz was playing with Jack, Reid decided to let them play. "Let's go for a walk."

Reid grabbed his cane and put his arm around Henry as they began to walk in the park.

"Uncle Spence, are you okay?"

"I'm great, why?"

"I had a bad dream," Henry said, a hint of fear in his voice. "You got hurt. You not wake up and I got so scared."

Henry moved away from Reid's arm. Reid wondered what was happening but soon found a small hand in his hand.

"Henry, did you dream about when the bad men came into my old apartment?"

"So much red," Henry cried. "My fault."

Reid stopped walking. "Henry, why are you crying?"

"M-My fault, you hurt," Henry sobbed. Reid kneeled down in front of Henry and found his godson's face. He wiped away the tears.

"Henry, what happened that day is not your fault."

"Mummy and daddy say you save f-family. I got scared and didn't save y-you. Hid away."

"Hey, don't cry. It isn't your job to protect me, it's my job to protect you. You did everything I asked that day. Those bad men wanted to hurt me and they would have hurt you too. If anything ever happened to you, it would hurt me and break my heart. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that," Reid said to Henry. Two small arms wrapped around him as Henry hugged him tightly and stopped crying. Reid hugged his godson and held him close. "I'm not able to see but knowing you are safe, makes me happy."

Henry put his hands to Reid's sunglasses and took them off. "I not scared of your eyes any more. I love you, Uncle Spence."

"I love you too, Henry. I'll always be here for you and I'll always protect you. How about we go see Garcia and Emmy? I know they have cookies and cupcakes."

"Get a cupcake," Henry giggled.

Reid held Henry's hand again and they made their way back to the picnic table. Back to their family. He knew in the end that all he needed to get through his life, through every hard stage and hardship, was his family.

And that was exactly what he had.

**Please review and thank you for reading**


End file.
